Memoria perdida
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Mundo alterno)El principe siempre fue un misterio desde su nacimiento. Todos lo sabian, incluso los traidores que anelaban su trono. Ahora que ah desaparecido, puede generarse una crisis.El rey mandara, a los unicos en los que puede confiar, a buscar a su perdido unica forma de saber la identidad es su tatuaje de vida peligra y el no lo yaoi
1. El principe oculto

_**Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya (clasico y ND) y SSO son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Esta historia se me ocurrió de golpe mientras, miraba la nada misma (realmente miraba a la nada estaba acostada mirando el techo, esperando que se hiciera la hora para levantarme xD), y si no la escribo… mi imaginación se negara a colaborar con las otras historias xD. Es un mundo alterno… Creo que es la consecuencia de tanta lectura de historias fantásticas… La historia será una mezcla de humor, drama, romance y amistad… Espero que este coctel le guste y sea exquisito para su imaginación y critica…_

_Habrá participación de muchos personajes (tanto de Clásico, TLC, ND Y SSO, la integración ante todo xD)… Y muchos temas… entre cruzados (entre ellos ambiciones y tracciones)_

_Bueno mejor dejo de desvariar y comienzo con la historia… Espero que mi tortuosa imaginación rinda frutos…_

_Disfruten la lectura. _

_Lobunaluna._

_**El príncipe oculto.**_

El rey esperaba fuera de los aposentos, la espera ya había llegado a su fin. Su reino, no el reino no… Él, porque era suyo, tendría a su ansiado hijo o hija. Tendría su esperado heredero o heredera, no importaba que fuera le enseñaría a gobernar con justicia. El tiempo pasaba, ya era de noche… ¿Cuánto más tardaría? El rey apretó los dientes, su más leal consejero y amigo estaba con él. Solo a él le había permitido estar cerca en ese momento, no era tonto sabía que en la corte, en algunos miembros de esta, la idea que hubiera un príncipe o princesa no había caído en gracia. El silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus pisadas fue interrumpido por algo más. UN llanto, que parecía más un grito de guerra. El rey no se pudo contener más y entro a la habitación donde su fatigada esposa acaba de traer al mundo…

-UN NIÑO MI SEÑOR… HA SIDO UN NIÑO-Informo la partera, él miro a la criatura bañada en la sangre… Ya estaba callado y movía ligeramente su cabecita, era un movimiento leve, pero lo hacía… El rey tomo a su primogénito en brazos, no le importaba mancharse la elegante túnica, no nada importaba si podía tener a su hijo en brazos. Él bebe abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos… parecía mirarle y le sonreía. Como diciéndole "padre aquí estoy y te veo".

-Felicitaciones Kardia…-Le dijo su leal consejero.-También para ti Astrea…

-Por favor señores…-La partera le miro.-Tengo que cortar el cordón y la madre quiere tener al bebe…-El rey le miró fijamente.

-No me iré quiero estar junto a ellos.-Informo el rey en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.-La mujer asintió presurosa mientras tomaba con cuidado al bebe de sus brazos.- Degel… puedes retirarte. Por cierto-El rey le miro-Lamento no poder estar en tu boda… no quiero dejarles solos en este momento.

-No te preocupes… -El hombre le sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto- Solo un loco se arriesgaría en salir con un recién nacido y una parturienta.-El hombre se retiró de la habitación, pasarían años hasta que se volvieran a ver.

_Dos semanas después._

Astrea no se sentía bien, el parto había sido complicado y el medico no daba un buen pronóstico. Kardia tenía al bebe en brazos, algo en la enfermedad de su esposa no le terminaba de cerrar. No era tonto, sabía que las complicaciones por los partos eran "normalmente" a las pocas horas de estos. No una semana después. Algo olía mal ahí, por lo cual el rey prefirió tener cerca suyo al pequeño infante. Lo que más temía se cumplió, Astrea murió mientras dormía. Su pequeño hijo estaba con ellos en la cama. No quería dejarlo en la cuna, curiosamente al mismo momento que su amada Astrea dejo de respirar, el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Fue su llanto lo que le despertó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que el llanto del niño fuera por otra razon.

Cuando fue a ver por última vez el cuerpo de su amada, antes que el ataúd fuera sellado, con el pequeño en brazos. Noto algo, que seguramente no querían que se notara o que él lo notara. ¿Por qué las uñas de Astrea tenían una franja morada? Si él no hubiera tomado la fría mano para besarla por última vez, jamás lo hubiera notado.

-Prometo cuidar a nuestro pequeño Astrea…-Le beso la fría frente y se retiró.-Lamentaran lo que le hicieron a tu madre… -Le dijo mientras miraba al pequeño- Solo ellos pudieron haberlo hecho. Pero no solo planeo enseñarte a gobernar-el hombre sonrió peligrosamente-Te enseñare a gobernar para el pueblo, como tu madre siempre me instigo y solo para darle el placer a ella... Me acerque al pueblo y me aleje de los feudos. Te ensañare a ser más listo que ellos, te enseñare a ser un guerrero para que sepas defenderte... Seré yo tu maestro, nadie sabrá cómo eres...-Tomo con cuidado la mano del bebe.- Nadie sabrá cómo te llamas… como ahora. Solo sabrán que existe y tu sola sombra, la sombra de tu existencia, será su verdadero tormento.

_18 años después_

El rey movió a su caballo, pasando frente a sus generales. Con una fugas mirada miro a un joven que se había ganado rápidamente la fama de temible adversario, nadie sabía su nombre. Pero era conocido por todos como el escorpión azul. Este montaba en un corcel negro llamado "Sombra", la razón de su apodo, era la espada que cargaba y sus ojos (lo único visible en él, que delataba algo de su físico). Su espada tenía en la empuñadura dos escorpiones, las tenazas de estos hacían de tope y las colas unidas formaban la empuñadura de bronce.

-Caballeros… este día le enseñaremos, que es lo que pasa cuando quieren quitarnos nuestra fuente de alimento.-El rey miro a sus tropas, el mejor ejercito de toda la región. Bajo su dirección no habían perdido ni una sola batalla. Él era alguien bien entrenado en las artes del combate y en la estrategia-Les enseñaremos que es lo que pasa cuando entran a nuestras tierras y atacan al pueblo de Antares.-El rey se colocó el casco, el rostro de sus guerreros era oculto no solo por los cascos, sino también por una estola con la que tapaban sus rostros y dejaban solamente visibles sus ojos. El rey se acomodó la estola, con ella era uno más entre sus tropas, lo único que le podía diferenciar de sus tropas, era su caballo de un inmaculado blanco. Aunque no era el único, sus generales también tenían un caballo de ese color. Los ejércitos se lanzaron al ataque. El rey en un momento dado desmonto ágilmente de su caballo, era más fácil pelear en el suelo que sentado en la silla del equino. No paso mucho hasta que diviso al escorpión azul, peleando con seis oponentes a la vez. Sin duda ese joven llegaría lejos. Los oponentes no tenían otra opción que retirarse, en eso vio junto con algunos otros (para no decir cientos) como "escorpión azul", le daba la gracia de seguir vivo al rey rival, quien herido no tuvo otra opción que ordenar la retirada. Habían tenido una gran victoria, que se le otorgara la gracia a un rey, que había sido vencido por un simple soldado, era humillante para todo un pueblo. Kardia silbo para llamar a su caballo, una vez sobre este ordeno a todos los demás levantar a los heridos y a los muertos.

_Salón del trono, esa misma noche._

La batalla se había llevado a solo 5 horas, a caballo, de una importante ciudad del reino. Donde se encontraba uno de los palacios menores.

-Mi señor, la victoria de hoy sin duda ha sido una muestra de nuestra superioridad en el campo de batalla.-El rey asintió.-Mi señor… Algunos sugerimos que premie al escorpión azul, por sus actos en el combate.

-Si premio a uno tendría que premiar a todos los demás. Un ejército no se forma con solo una persona.-El rey le miró fijamente, mientras se ajustaba uno de los guanteletes despreocupadamente.-Quiero una lista con los nombres de todos los soldados que participaron en esta batalla.-El rey cerro los ojos-Quiero que todos ellos reciban una compensación de 10 monedas de oro, 15 a los que resultaron heridos defendiendo sus patria y que se les de 30 monedas de oro a las familias de los muertos…

-Mi señor…-comenzó uno de los generales.

-El dinero no traerá de regreso a los muertos, pero evitara que las viudas y los hijos padezcan hambre. Además…-El rey les miro.-Lujos, es algo que no necesitamos los poderosos… -Los generales se miraron, cuando su rey tenia esos pensamientos… Algunos deseaban atravesarle el corazón con una espada y otros venerarle por su benevolencia con el pueblo.

-Mi señor.-Uno de los generales, en los que tenía confianza se adelantó- Eh escuchado a unos guerreros preguntar por el príncipe. Si los cálculos de muchos no son herrados, él debe tener ya 18 años o estar próximos a tenerlos. La pregunta es…

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-El rey sonrió.- En este momento no tengo idea… seguramente esta con su caballo… suele salir a cabalgar por las noches aprovechando el anonimato que la vida le ha entregado.

-Mi señor… Me sigue sorprendiendo, después de pasados 18 años, que nadie haya visto a su hijo ni siquiera se sepa su nombre.

-mmm tienes razón en eso…-Kardia se encogió de hombros.-Pero él prefiere la vida tranquila y yo no me opongo.

-Señor…-Otro de los generales, al que no le tenía confianza le dirigió la palabra.- Corren rumores de que su hijo está muerto, que murió cuando era pequeño y usted está ocultando ese dato para no perturbar al pueblo.-El rey estallo en risas.

-Mi pequeño no está muerto, esta vivito y coleando-el rey le miro con burla-si no lo conociera diría que en este momento está ahogando la risa, por tus palabras, detrás de una de las columnas.-Los generales miraron las sombras de las columnas. ¿Y si el príncipe estaba ahí escondido? Escuchándoles en silencio.-Mi hijo es una gran persona y un gran guerrero… Ah peleado a nuestro lado hoy, aunque ustedes no se dieron cuenta-El rey se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa ante la cara de sorpresa de los generales.-Pueden retirarse. -Cuando los generales alcanzaron la puerta, escucharon un ruido metálico y se dieron vuelta. Al mismo tiempo que su señor, con reproche, decía.-Sigue saltando desde las vigas y te romperás una pierna o el cuello hijo.-Miro a los generales con algo de desdén-No les dije que se retiraran, quiero hablar con mi hijo a solas.- los generales miraron por última vez a la silueta arrodillada ante el rey. Lo único que veían era la capa de terciopelo azul, propia de los soldados, y el casco que ocultaba la cabeza del joven. Uno solo, por suerte de los que estaban de acuerdo con el rey, pudo percibir unas finas hebras azules salir de bajo del casco y ocultarse debajo de la capa.

-Disculpe su alteza.-Dijo este, para luego retirarse junto al resto.

-De esos-El príncipe, una vez seguro que no les oían, hablo- creo que sería al único en que mantendría en su cargo.-Su padre asintió-A los demás les tengo en duda… Jabu y Yato… ¿Que les hemos dicho de escuchar en las sombras?-El príncipe se quitó el casco dejando su rostro a la vista. Dos jóvenes, que apenas comenzaban la etapa de la adolescencia, salieron de detrás de las sombras.

-Lo siento señor Milo, no se repetirá.-Dijo el mayor, Yato.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo-Milo le revolvió el pelo al más joven.-No importa, saben que los quiero como hermanos.

-Hay Milo-Su padre se levantó y se acercó a los más jóvenes.-Supongo que sí están por aquí… Es por que escucharon algo. ¿No?-Los jóvenes asintieron, eran como las sombras de su hijo y les tenía mucho afecto...

Milo les había encontrado en un pueblo en ruinas hacía dos años. Cuando tenía sus primeras experiencias en el ejército. Sintió pena por esos pobres niños, que se habían quedado solos, esos niños que eran sus súbitos. Que su deber como príncipe, le imponía velar por ellos. Por lo cual, tomo otro caballo, subió al mayor en este y al menor lo llevo en la grupa del suyo. Aprovechando la distracción de las tropas. Desde entonces los menores, se habían vuelto sus "sirvientes", aunque no lo eran realmente, para el eran sus amigos. Para el resto de los criados, los chicos formaban parte de la servidumbre, a pesar que dormían en las cómodas habitaciones, cercanas a los aposentos privados y prohibidos del príncipe.

-Es cierto lo que uno de ellos dijo, dudan si Milo estaba vivo o no. Su alteza-Dijo Jabu.

-Pero suponemos que es un rumor creado con toda intención de que el pueblo reclame la aparición del príncipe.-Concluyo el mayor.

-Si los apartas cuando me sucedas eres un idiota-Su padre le miro.-Son muy listos, estaba pensando lo mismo. Y sospecho, que tú también.

-Si, por eso me arriesgue en saltar.-Milo cerro los ojos-No saben cómo soy, pero que sepan que existo…- sonrió.

-… les tendrá con el rabo entre las patas-Concluyo Jabu, el rey y el príncipe asintieron.-Se perdió sus caras.

-Tiene razón… las caras de sorpresa cuando apareciste…-Kardia soltó una jovial risa-Me costó mantenerme serio.

_Habitación en alguna taberna._

-Así que si tenemos príncipe.-Dijo uno de los generales con poco animo a sus camaradas-Yo se los dije.

-La única forma de reconocerlo será por el escorpión que tiene tatuado en su hombro derecho… La marca de la nobleza-Le secundo el otro mientras realizaba una mueca.-Por lo menos sabemos eso… y que se la hicieron a los 6 años….

-Si… el rey llamo al encargado de hacer la marca a su hijo… Cuando este entro a la habitación descubrió que el rey ya tenía lo necesario para hacer el tatuaje-El otro escupió a un costado- y que el príncipe estaba bajo el efecto de alguna bebida narcótica y con el rostro tapado con una bolsa de tela blanca, para que no pudiera decirnos como es.

-Tenemos que admitir que nuestro rey ha sido muy ingenioso, ha mantenido a su hijo en el completo anonimato.-El hombre sonrió fríamente-No sabemos cómo es… y que es lo que piensa siquiera.

-Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre-Secundo el otro-Sera muy difícil ganarnos su confianza…

-O muy fácil… si su padre le ha tenido escondido todo este tiempo.

-Dijo que él estaba con nosotros en la batalla de hoy, sabemos que es soldado por sus ropas…

-Pudo estar disfrazado…-Concluyo otro.

-No, el rey Kardia valora mucho la institución del ejército para dejar que su hijo finja ser un soldado.-Cerro los ojos mientras mantenía su fría sonrisa-Hoy logramos algo, confirmar su existencia, nuestras palabras le hicieron abandonar temporalmente las sombras. Solo tenemos que hacerle salir de la ratonera.

-Tenemos que averiguar cómo es que piensa… si nos es útil, lo dejamos vivo… sino…-El general se pasó un dedo lentamente por el cuello. Los otros soltaron risas, el plan era sencillo. Pero los tres sabían que era complicado de ejecutar.

_Aposentos del príncipe._

La zona donde habitaba el príncipe, era una de las alas del palacio. Los únicos que podían entrar ahí eran el rey y los sirvientes del príncipe. Nadie más, quien entraba podría ser acusado de desacato y metido en el calabozo. Algunos curiosos se quedaban cerca de los accesos esperando ver al misterioso heredero. Pero jamás lo habían visto. Milo, Yato y Jabu entraron a la sala de estar por un pasadizo secreto. De esa forma sea ahorraban 20 minutos de caminata y las miradas curiosas. Jabu se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo, que contenía otra puerta de por medio, y verifico que siguiera cerrada. Yato se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Una vez terminado el proceso, completo que incluía la revisión de todos los aposentos reales y las puertas que comunicaban a los pasillos, Milo salió de la puerta secreta y entro a la habitación.

Yato se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones y saco su cuchillo de cacería con el que agarro una manzana. Milo tomo otra con sumo cuidado y la olio antes de morderla. Jabu viendo la duda en los otros dos, tomo una y la mordió.

-Esta rica, pero no envenenada. Yo fui a comprarlas… las repuse hace un rato y están en la misma posición en que las deje.-Milo mordió la manzana y se sentó en otro de los sillones.

-¿Hicieron los ejercicios de matemáticas que les deje?-Pregunto mientras comía la manzana.

-Tienes los papiros en tu escritorio.-Respondió Jabu, el príncipe asintió.- ¿Cómo estuvo el combate?

-Le metí una estocada en la pierna al rey Poseidón…-Informo Milo, los jóvenes sonrieron.- ¿Sus entrenamientos…? Espero que hayan entrenado hoy.

-No es lo mismo si tu no nos estas entrenando…-Se quejó Yato, Milo arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas.-Cuando estemos listos… ¿Nos llevaras con vos a las batallas?

-Supongo…-Que no, no podría pelear si temo que les pase algo. Les estimo mucho para perderlos, agrego para sí.

-Se hace la hora de la cena…-Jabu se levantó.- Iré a prepararla.

-Yato acompáñalo…-Le ordeno Milo, el mayor de los hermanos asintió y se fue con el menor.

-Por cierto… si quieres bañarte, tienes el baño listo.-Le informo el joven antes de irse tras su hermano por el pasadizo secreto.

Milo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, con cuidado comenzó a quitarse las piezas de su armadura. Primero, ante todo, se quitó las armas que aun cargaba. Tres cuchillos y la espada de "los dos escorpiones". Miro la empuñadura de bronce, nadie sospecharía que se tratara de la espada de un noble, su padre se la había regalo poco después de cumplir los siete años. La compro en secreto en uno de sus viajes, le pareció el regalo indicado para su pequeño hijo... Se quitó la capa y la deposito en una silla, lo mismo hizo con la estola con la que tapaba su rostro, que solo dejaba a la vista sus gemas turquesas. Una vez completamente desnudo se metió en el agua. Sintió el olor a fresas, mientras el agua en su temperatura perfecta le envolvía. Sin duda Yato se había esmerado esta vez al prepararle el baño. Aunque le costara admitirlo, los chicos realizaban voluntariamente las función de sirvientes. Dejo que el agua le cubriera la cara para luego salir con todo el pelo goteando. Se bañó con sumo cuidado. Si había algo que jamás les había permitido a los chicos era ayudarle en su higiene personal. No era un bebe para que le anduvieran asistiendo.

Sabía que había miembros de la nobleza que se bañaban con asistencia, lo consideraba patético y humillante para quien tuviera que asistir a esas personas. Una vez terminado su baño salió y se secó con sumo cuidado. En su hombro derecho, llevaba tatuado un escorpión en azul. El símbolo de los reyes. No recordaba muy bien en qué momento se lo habían hecho, solo sabía que un día despertó con el animalito en la unión de su hombro con la clavícula. Nadie podía verlo ahí a menos, que se quitara la camisola. Cuando salió, ya vestido con la ropa que le había preparado Yato, se encontró que los dos jóvenes y su padre le aguardaban para cenar. La cena se llevó a cabo entre risas una vez terminada su padre se despidió de los tres y se dirigió a su habitación por otro de los pasadizos. Milo se levantó y fue por su armadura. Con ayuda de Jabu, que tenía la manía de seguirle para todos lados. Tomo su armadura y la llevo a su habitación, para colocarla en su respectivo soporte. Mañana sin falta la limpiaría. Era otra cosa que les tenía prohibido a los más jóvenes. Limpiar su armadura y armas.

-Chicos vallan a dormir ya es tarde.-Los jóvenes se despidieron de él y atravesando otro de los cuatro pasadizos de la sala de estar se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Milo ya más tarde se fijaría si realmente estaban durmiendo. Coloco una de las dagas debajo de la almohada, de la elegante cama con dosel, y se hecho en esta. Tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó su lectura… Hoy había jugado una peligrosa carta, confirmar su existencia.

_Continuara…_

_Nota:_

_En la mitología griega, Astrea (en griego Αστραια Astraia o Αστραιη Astraiê, 'la estrellada', o también Αστραπη Astrapê, 'relámpago'; en latín Astraea) era la diosa virgen que llevaba los rayos de Zeus en sus brazos. Astrea era hija de Zeus y Temis, siendo pues una titánide y personificando junto a su madre a la justicia._

_Me pareció un bonito nombre para la reina xD_


	2. Cacería

_Cacería_

Jabu entro sigiloso a la alcoba del príncipe. Ya era hora de que se levantara, se dirigió a una de las ventanas, de las que daban a aun jardín cerrado donde solo se tenía acceso por los aposentos del príncipe, y descorrió las cortinas. No paso mucho hasta que escucho los movimientos del joven de 18 años. Cuando descorrió las cortinas de la siguiente ventana, su señor ya se estaba estirando aun sentado en la cama y con mitad del cuerpo tapado por las sabanas.

-Buenos días su alteza.-Le dijo educadamente el niño de 13 años.

-Ya te eh dicho que me digas Milo-El joven soltó un bostezo.-Me molesta eso de alteza… Sabes que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me sigas llamando así.

-Lo siento Milo-Dijo el apenado niño. El mayor se levantó de la cama y dejo que sus músculos tronaran.- ¿Durmió bien?-Milo le lanzo una mirada de reproche.- ¿Dormiste bien…?-El chico sonrío al darse cuenta que le había vuelto a tratar de usted.

-Si…-Milo se acomodó la larga mata de pelo azul- ¿Ya desayunaron?

-No, vuestro padre y mi hermano nos esperan en la sala…-Informo el joven, al darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba tratándolo de usted, salió disparado de la habitación antes de que Milo le regañara de nuevo.

-Cuando se le ira esa mañana de tratarme como si fuera superior a él…-Milo se acercó a una pequeña mesada, coloco agua en una pequeña fuente y se lavó la cara. Luego de peinarse, o intentar hacerlo, y vestirse salió a la sala. Había un pequeño trecho entre su habitación y la sala del ala Oeste. Por lo cual aprovecho para pensar que haría el día de hoy. Cuando llego su padre le miro con reproche.

-Nos morimos de hambre… ¿no puedes caminar más despacio?-Los dos hermanitos se miraron, hasta que entendieron la broma y sonrieron. Milo se sentó en su respectivo lugar, a la diestra de su padre frente a Jabu. Yato estaba sentado junto a su hermano y el rey en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Que tienes para hoy?-Pregunto Milo, mientras se untaba un poco de mermelada en un pan.

-Reuniones aburridas y sonreírle como idiota a los que no me soporto…-Informo su padre mientras se llevaba una taza de humeante café a los labios.

-¿No quiere venir con nosotros de caza?-Pregunto el alegre Jabu, su hermano le miro con reproche.-Oh… perdone su majestad… disculpe mi tono…-El chico miro apenado su pan con miel.

-No es mala la idea…-Kardia le revolvió el cabello con cuidado.-Pero ustedes normalmente van de caza todo el día…-Milo lo pensó era cierto, cuando ellos tres salían de cacería, esta le tomaba todo el día.-Y yo tengo que estar presente en esas aburridas reuniones…

-Hace tanto que no salimos los cuatro juntos a cazar-Comento el apenado Milo, mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, si tenía suerte le hacía morder el anzuelo-No tengo quien me haga competencia…-Los menores sonrieron disimuladamente. Habían descubierto la tetra del príncipe.-Pero que se le va hacer… Mientras tú te aburres aquí, nosotros estaremos cazando… No te preocupes, me asegurare de cazar el ciervo más grande en tu honor…

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de ausentarme de esas reuniones para ir de caza con ustedes?-Pregunto el algo ofendido hombre.

-No, padre ruego me disculpes. Solo que… como eres el rey-Milo le miro taimado.- supongo que encontraras aburrida una competencia de quien agarra el ciervo más grande.-Ante la expresión de su padre el joven se dio cuenta que lo tenía donde quería. Su padre era amante de la caza y que él, su hijo, le dijera que se aburriría en una cacería le encontraba inaudito.-Pero no te preocupes padre, sé que los años no vienen solos y supongo que tu puntería con el arco ha mermado un poco. Por eso ya no sales de caza…-Ahí estaba la última estocada. Si su padre no aceptaba en ir con ellos, sin duda algo había hecho mal.

-Yato.-Llamo el rey mientras se ponía serio. El joven se paró y le observo-Ensilla a Pólvora. Veamos quien tiene mala puntería hijo… Les espero en el otro establo.-El rey se retiró, hacia sus aposentos, por una de las entradas secretas. Que daba a la biblioteca cercana a estos.

-Muy bien Milo.-Yato le sonrío-Por un momento pensé que se dio cuenta que le provocabas…

-Sabe que lo hice a propósito…-Milo bebió un poco de su café.-Solo finge estar ofendido, ante mis palabras, para darme el gusto. Como me malcría mi padre…-Los dos más jóvenes rieron. –Vayan a preparase, me visto y les alcanzo en el "establo"

_Salón del trono._

-Señores.-Una doncella entro y se dirigió a los generales.-El rey les manda esto.-Les tendió una misiva con el selló real.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.-Le dijo el general que tomo la carta. La abrió y una vez leída sonrío-Me voy a pasar el día con mis hijos… Cualquier cosa que suceda, búsquenme en mi casa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Otro de los generales arqueo una ceja escéptico. Les mostró la nota: "Día libre, mañana arreglamos todo".- ¿Qué demonios el pasa al rey?

-Lo que le debe pasar, es que estará agotado por la última batalla…-Concluyo el más joven de los generales.

-Sísifo… si nadie te pregunta. No respondas idioteces.-Le ladro uno, uno de los menos confiables.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo voy a hacerle caso al rey…-Informo otro.-Mi pequeño Regulus, está creciendo y quiero estar con él mientras crece.

-El príncipe.-Gruño por lo bajo uno.-Esto me huele a algo de él… no sé por qué. Pero es muy raro que el rey decida suspender todo a última hora.-La puerta se abrió y un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azules entro. Los generales le vieron pasar junto a ellos, sin dirigirle la palabra o hacer una pequeña reverencia si quiera, lo que a los más ególatras les ofendió. Se acercó al trono y saco algo de debajo de este. Metió el objeto en cuestión dentro de su alforja y comenzó a salir del recinto.

Solo que uno de los generales le agarró del cuello de la camisa de algodón. El muchacho con un ávido movimiento se soltó y desenvaino el cuchillo de caza, que llevaba pendiendo de la cintura. A algunos les pareció que si el chico hubiera concluido su movimiento, el general en cuestión perdía la mano ante el filo del cuchillo, dentado de un lado y liso del otro.

-Puedo mandarte al poste por amenazar a un general con un cuchillo-Le dijo burlón el que tomo al niño desprevenido. El niño le miro, pero no replico.- ¿Qué eres mudo acaso?

-Ionia… deja al chico en paz.-Le dijo Sísifo con calma.-Me muestras ese brazalete que traes…-Miro al menor con calma, el pequeño envaino su cuchillo y le tendió una de sus manos. Sísifo vio el segundo brazalete en la otra, tomo con cuidado la muñeca del menor y observo el símbolo grabado en el brazalete- ¿Eres un siervo de príncipe…?

El brazalete tenía grabado un escorpión, sobre la lisa superficie, que debido a su posición, rodeaba toda la muñeca del menor. El chico soltó su mano del suave agarre y se retiró sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que sirve al príncipe?-Pregunto Ionia.

-El brazalete tiene un escorpión y no responde a nuestras preguntas…-Sísifo sonrío restándole importancia al asunto.- Puede ser que me equivoque… pero tengo entendido que el escorpión es el símbolo de los reyes…-El muchacho rió sin ninguna mala intención otros de sus colegas, en cambio, rieron con toda la intención de burlarse del general.

-Es medio arriesgado tener a menores al servicio del príncipe…-Dijo Ionia ofendido.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-Fudo sonrío suavemente-Ese pequeño fue muy ágil y creo que si no hubieras sido un general, perdías la mano.

-No exageres Fudo-Le gruño el hombre.-No es para tanto.

-No sé ustedes, pero me retiro.-Fudo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde había salido el menor.-Les deseo buen día caballeros.

-Creo que llevare a Regulus a cazar-Comento el tranquilo Ilias.- ¿Vienes hermano?

-Claro…-Sísifo sonrió con calma mientras seguía a su hermano mayor.

-Sigo creyendo que el rey Kardia, no nos ha justificado su ausencia.-Fudo ya casi llegaba a la puerta, se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro.

-Ionia…-Otro de los generales le miro con reproche.-Si el rey quiere ausentarse, que lo haga. Está en toda su derecho de hacerlo. –La puerta se abrió y entro un joven muy parecido al niño de hace unos momentos y les entrego otra carta, esta vez a Fudo. Quien con una inclinación de la cabeza le indico que podía retirarse. El adolescente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-"_Dile al general Ionia: que cuando ocupe el trono será el primero que eche de su cargo... Mi padre puede ausentarse cuando guste, no cuando el crea que puede tomarse un día de descanso"_-Fudo arqueo una ceja.- ¿Es una carta del príncipe?-Todos abrieron bien grande los ojos. Era la primera vez que el príncipe se comunicaba con los generales... Aunque sea por una carta, era la primera vez que lo hacía.- Hay más líneas _"Con el resto, por ahora, no tengo razón para destituirlos de su cargos. Sencillamente Ionia nunca me inspiraste confianza, ni desde que era pequeño me resultaste una persona confiable…"_

-Eso sí que suena a advertencia…-Comento Sísifo sorprendido.- ¿Hay más?-Fudo asintió.

_-"Por el momento, hazte haciendo la idea de que dejaras de ser general cuando me toque ocupar el trono, que espero que sean dentro de unos LARGOS años. De mientras tienes tiempo de ganarte mi confianza. Pd: ESTA NO ES MI VERDADERA LETRA. Sino que le pedí a un pequeño amiguito, que tiene un cuchillo de caza, que la escriba por mí. Que tengan un buen día. Su príncipe_."-Fudo ahogo una risa. Así que el pequeño niño si servía al príncipe y, al parecer, a este no le había hecho mucha gracia que Ionia maltratara al menor.-Ionia… algo me dice que la razón de la carta es que amenazaras al niño… Ahora si me retiro.-Fudo salió, seguido de los demás generales. Ionia maldijo al niño y al príncipe. ¿Cómo osaba a humillarlo de esa forma frete a todos los otros generales?

_Camino a las caballerizas._

-No sé porque… pero tengo la sospecha que el príncipe nos conoce mejor de lo esperábamos.-Comento Sísifo, mientras iba a la par de su hermano quien asintió.

-No sé si fue inteligencia o idiotez -Comenzó Fudo.-El hecho de informarle a Ionia que no confía en él.

-Yo lo veo como algo inteligente.-Dijo un pelirrojo.-De esa forma, nos hace notar algo que ya sospechaba hace rato.

-¿De qué hablas Lugonis?-Ilias le miro, el otro se limitó a arquear una ceja- Yo tampoco le tengo mucha confianza a Ionia…

-No solo es si confiamos nosotros o no, el asunto es… ¿Si el rey confía en él?-El pelirrojo les miro fijo. Una buena pregunta sin duda.-No se puede negar que él sea un gran líder militar, pero su confianza puede ponerse en duda… Hay veces que hace cosas diciendo que es por el bien de la nación, pero estas en realidad pueden ser cuestionadas.-Los demás asintieron, pensaban lo mismo. Más atrás venia caminando Ionia y otros tres generales.

-El príncipe sin duda nos ha estado vigilando.-Informo secamente Tokisada.

-Sin duda lo de hace un rato, fue una muestra de que sabe el poder que tiene-Informo frio Ludwig.-Nos quiere amedrentar… ya sabemos que no quiere saber nada con vos, aunque haya dicho que tienes "posibilidades"…-Este miro atento a Ionia.-Supongo que también nos retirara de nuestros puestos a mí a Tokisada.-Cayo al ver a otro de los generales pasar al lado suyo y acercarse a su caballo, junto al grupo de Lugonis, Sísifo, Ilias y Fudo.

Donde están los caballos.

Mientras ajustaba la silla de su caballo miro de reojo a Ilias y a Lugonis, que realizaban la misma acción.

-Esos tres tienen actitudes sospechosas, se muestran irritables ante las palabras de nuestro príncipe.-Comento, por lo bajo, el joven con un ojo tuerto…-De donde yo vengo, eso es algo muy peligroso.-Informo con sorna sin subir la voz.-A mí me da igual quien gobierne, mientras sea justo con el pueblo.-Lugonis le miro de reojo.-Dudo que esos vayan a ser justos, si derrocan al rey.

-Gracias por compartir tu opinión Harbinger.-Fudo sonrió mientras montaba-Me llama la atención tu pensamiento… creí que tenías otra filosofía de vida.

-Sencillo.-Harbinger monto en su caballo-Me di cuenta que cuanto mejor alimentados están, más entretenido es. Sus huesos se hacen más duros.-El hombre soltó una risa y espoleo a su corcel abandonando el lugar.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Harbinger no se ira contra el rey…-Sísifo monto y partió junto a su hermano. Fudo y Lugonis le siguieron.

_En otro establo._

Yato abrió la puerta secreta, que permitía el acceso a un establo oculto. Ahí su hermano menor y sus soberanos le esperaban jugando a las cartas.

-Te tardaste-Milo le miro llevaba una capa color marrón y una estola del mismo color, en el cuello. Al igual que su hermano y el rey.- ¿Que noticias nos traes…? -Jabu tomo las cartas y las guardo en su morral. Eso fue lo que había ido a buscar al trono, para poder ver las reacciones de los generales.

Al rey no le sorprendieron las actitudes de Ionia, pero a Milo le indigno que amenazara al menor. Por lo cual, con aprobación de su padre, le ordeno a Jabu escribir una carta en su nombre. En realidad él le había dictado la carta, con una buena cantidad de sugerencias de su padre, para ver la reacción de los generales.

-Al general Ionia no le ha caído en gracia sus palabras, los demás se mantuvieron serios. Aunque me pareció que los generales Harbinger y Sísifo contenían la risa.-Informo el joven mientras se ponía la capa- El señor Fudo también hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

-Muy predecibles sus actitudes…-El rey sonrió, mientras montaba a su yegua gris.-Vámonos de una vez… Pólvora ya quiere comenzar a correr por el bosque…- Milo monto en un caballo color rojizo con patas blanca, Jabu en una yegua color miel y Yato en un caballo color café.

_Bosques del reino. 5 Horas después_

-¿Enserio el príncipe se comunicó con ustedes?-El adolescente abrió bien grande los ojos.

-Solo por carta.-Su tío le miro-Pero aparentemente ni siquiera era su letra. La mando a escribir por un sirviente para que no supiéramos como es la suya realmente.

-Vaya, sin duda es muy cuidadoso-Regulus miro atento a su padre-Pero que hay si realmente fuera su letra y dijo eso para despistarlos.

-Pensaba lo mismo Regulus… pero también pienso que dijo eso para hacernos creer que realmente esa es su letra.-Su padre le miro, llevaba el arco y una flecha sujeto en una mano.-Miren ese de ahí…-Delante suyo, comiendo en un pequeño claro, había un hermoso ejemplar de ciervo de alrededor de dos años.-Este es mío…-Ilias armo su arco dispuesto a matar al animal cuando una flecha, desde otra dirección, dio muerte al mismo. Los dos generales se miraron, mientras el niño hacia una mueca, sin duda había sido una buena presa. Al poco tiempo un joven, con una capa marrón, montado en una yegua color miel se acercó a su presa. Cuando desmonto se dieron cuenta que sin duda era más pequeño de lo que pensaron al principio. Regulus espoleo a su caballo y se acercó al claro.

-Oye… Esa presa era de mi padre…-Le gruño, su capa tenia bordado el escudo de la familia.

-La presa es del que dispara primero… y llevo persiguiendo a este hace más de una hora.-Le informo el otro. Mientras seguía en su labor.

-Regulus…-Su padre se acercó y le miro con reproche. Sísifo miro al ciervo, la flecha había ingresado por el ojo izquierdo y atravesado el cráneo.

-Buen tiro…-Le alago.

-Gracias General.-El muchacho, una vez terminada su labor, coloco el ciervo en la grupa de su yegua. En eso Sísifo e Ilias reconocieron el morral del joven.

-¿Eres el sirviente del príncipe?-Pregunto sorprendido Ilias.

-En realidad… es amigo de mi hijo.-Dijo una áspera voz. El dueño de la voz apareció montado sobre una preciosa yegua color gris, llevando en su grupa un ciervo muerto, y les observo debajo de la capucha de la capa que ocultaba su rostro.-Veo que ya conocieron a mi amiguito.

-Su majestad…-Sísifo, Ilias y Regulus realizaron una reverencia, sin descender de los caballos, con la cabeza.

-Si esta con la capucha… es claro que no quiere que lo traten como el rey…-Dijo el muchacho mientras montaba. Los tres nobles le miraron sorprendidos e indignados. Como se atrevía un sirviente a hablar así.

-Ya le escucharon.-El rey soltó una risa burlona.-Si me escabullí del palacio es por qué quiero un día de cacería tranquilo.-Al poco tiempo escucharon el curioso cantar de un pájaro-Al parecer los otros dos encontraron una manada… Vamos…-Le ordeno al más joven.-Nos veremos mañana…-El rey espoleo a su yegua y partió en compañía del joven.

-¿Dijo los otros dos…?-Regulus miro a su padre ilusionado- ¿Creen que el príncipe sea uno de ellos?

-Creo que dejaremos la cacería para luego…-Sísifo miro a su hermano quien ligeramente frunció el entrecejo por la sorpresa- Si el rey castiga con calabazo una semana a quienes agarra merodeando cerca de los aposentos del príncipe, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si por accidente nos topamos con él.

-El rey nunca dijo que no podíamos cazar por aquí.-Ilias le miro, también había sido picado por la curiosidad…-El rey fue hacia el este, vallamos hacia el oeste. De esa forma no nos cruzaremos…-Su hermano asintió y fueron a cazar por esa zona.

_6 horas después._

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando buscaron un arroyo para refrescarse. Solo habían casado lo justo y necesario. No debían abusar de las presas de caza, porque cuando realmente se necesitara comida no habría. Regulus galopaba delante de su padre y su tío, estaba sediento. Con la emoción de salir de caza, se había olvidado de cargar las alcarrazas por lo cual cuando quisieron beber las hallaron vacías. Cuando llego al arroyo se quedó boquiabierto, no estaban solos. Su padre y su tío no tardaron en alcanzarlo.

-Hoy sin duda el día esta para encuentros.-Comento el divertido rey… Junto a él había otras tres personas montadas a caballo, con sus respectivos botines de caza.

-Su majestad…-Ilias comenzó a tartamudear…-Lo siento tanto… nosotros vinimos hacia el oeste… para evitar molestar….lo… duran…te…

-General Ilias no se preocupe, no molestan.-Dijo una calmada voz, los tres abrieron bien grande los ojos. ¿Ese había sido el príncipe? Miraron atentos a las tres figuras que acompañaban al rey. Una de ellas era más alta que las otras dos. Ese debía de ser el príncipe, si es que él formaba parte de la partida de caza.

-Su alteza…-Sísifo descendió del caballo y se arrodillo frente al jinete, del caballo rojizo y patas blancas.-Es un honor conocerle.-Ilias y Regulus le imitaron.

-Vasta de formalidades que incomodan a mi crio.-Dijo el rey mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano. Con esas palabras le confirmaba que, esa persona, era el príncipe. Debido a la forma en que llevaba la capucha, y la estola en su rostro, no era posible visibilizar nada del rostro del príncipe. Ni siquiera sus ojos. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cacería negros, por lo tanto los generales no podrían decir si el joven tenía la piel blanca como su madre o de esa curiosa tonalidad cobriza, que parecía eternamente bronceada, de su padre.

-Mis señores-Comenzó el jinete montado en el caballo color café.-Ya es hora de regresar… si queremos cocinar el ciervo que atrapo usted su alteza.-El rey asintió y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de los generales y partió a gran velocidad, seguido del príncipe y sus sirvientes.

_Hacienda del General Ilias. 4 horas después._

-Padre lo escuchaste…-Regulus miraba emocionado a su padre mientras se metía en la cama. El joven de 15 años no había parado de hacer comentarios durante el trayecto del bosque hasta la hacienda. Se había callado en esta, pero ahora que estaba en su habitación tenía libertad de hablar.-Él sabe quién eres… Debió ser todo un honor escuchar al príncipe llamarte por tu nombre.

-Ya Regulus, para-Su tío le miro.-Recuerda que no debemos decir nada que vimos al rey y al príncipe, sin escolta, cazando.

-Si lo se…-El muchacho bajo la mirada.-Pero sin duda este día ha sido muy emocionante…

-Ya Regulus duérmete de una vez.-Le dijo su padre con una calmada sonrisa.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papa. Buenas noches tío Sísifo.

-Buenas noches.-Se despidió el otro general. Salieron del cuarto del menor y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo-Ese chico esta hecho pura emoción…-Miro sonriente a su hermano.

-Si lo sé. Espero que guarde esta información…-Dijo el tranquilo Ilias.

-Lo hará. Regulus es impulsivo, pero sabe cuándo debe cerrar la boca.-Sísifo le sonrió, para calmar a su hermano. Entraron al despacho de este, la biblioteca de la hacienda-Cambiando de tema, no sé por qué, pero sospecho que se quién era el otro jinete.

-¿Qué otro jinete?

-El rey montaba en una yegua gris y el niño del cuchillo en una miel.-Sísifo miro a su hermano mayor, 10 años mayor, el solo tenía 25 y eso le hacia uno de los generales más jóvenes junto a Harbinger de 27-El príncipe montaba en un caballo rojizo… y el otro muchacho era…

-El que trajo la carta-Ilias entendió enseguida a donde quería llegar Sísifo.-Ellos deben de ser los únicos que pueden acercarse al príncipe.-Su hermano menor asintió…-Por qué les expondría tanto.

-Por la simple razón que jamás creeríamos que realmente, sirven personalmente, al príncipe.-Sísifo le miro. Todos habían pensado algo parecido, pensaron que los muchachos deberían ser hijos de alguna sirvienta y que el príncipe solamente había usado de mensajero al mayor...

_Aposentos de príncipe, Palacio real._

-Que buena cena… Te luciste Yato-El rubio sonrió, ante las palabras del rey.-Ese ciervo sí que tenía la carne suavecita.

-Me alaga que reconozca mis talento culinarios su alteza…-Dijo el joven mientras levantaba los platos.

-También puedo reconocer tu buena puntería y la de Jabu-Dijo Kardia.-Sin duda son buenos arqueros.

-También son buenos en la esgrima.-Informo Milo, mientras bebía un poco de vino. De las bebidas alcohólicas era la única que había probado en lo que llevaba de vida.-Y mejor ni te digo de sus reflejos y los hábiles que son con los cuchillos y las pequeñas armas arrojadizas...

-Muy interesante-Kardia bebió un sorbo de su copa.- Chicos… no veo la hora de que sean más grandes y se conviertan en los guardianes de Milo.

-No creo que necesite guardianes…-dijo este por lo bajo.

-Conociendo, al igual que tú y ellos, como está la cosa ahí afuera.-Su padre le miró fijamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Es bueno tener a dos agiles sombras cuidando de tu espalda…o si lo prefieres dos hábiles soldados que sin duda llegaran lejos.-Miro a los jóvenes mientras les sonreía con aire fraternal-Chicos tienen grandes talentos, sin duda serán grandes generales en un futuro, cuando tengan la experiencia necesaria.-Su hijo suspiro, eso no podía negarlo-Buenas noches a los tres.

-Buenas noches.-Le replicaron los jóvenes.

-Iré a lavar estas cosas y me acostare a dormir-Informo Yato.-Jabu báñate y vete a dormir.-Le ordeno a su hermano menor, el joven de 15 años.-Buenas noches Milo-El otro le despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Una vez que Yato se retiró Jabu se fue a sentar junto a Milo a uno de los sillones.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, Jabu… solo estaba pensando-El muchacho le miro. Solo era tres años mayor a Yato y cinco más grande que él.

-Y que es ese pensamiento que amarga los ojos del príncipe.-Milo le miro arqueando una ceja-Perdón se me escapo...

-Ustedes. No quiero que nada les pase.-Como simple respuesta, con un movimiento increíblemente veloz, Jabu se levantó y arrojo tres Shuriken contra unas rosas, que cayeron al suelo partidas por la unión del tallo con la flor, y se clavaron con una certera precisión en la pared.- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no me preocupe?-El niño le miro sonriente-Es posible que tengas razón…-Milo le sonrió-Ve… anda, a bañarte y a dormir que será un largo día mañana.-Jabu destrabo las estrellas sin problema y las guardo en su morral. Se despidió de Milo, con un beso en la frente de este, y tomo uno de los pasadizos secretos. Milo se quedó una hora más despierto, mirando las rosas cortadas en la unión del tallo y la flor para luego sonreír.-Ustedes sabrán cuidarse solos… Pero eso nunca evitara, que los cuide como si fueran mis hermanos…-Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se cambió la ropa, por algo más cómodo y se acostó a dormir. Con la imagen de las rosas cortadas por las certeras estrellas se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Continuara._


	3. Enseñanza

_Enseñanza._

El joven príncipe espoleo suavemente a su caballo, se había hecho un rato de su aburrida vida para abandonar el castillo. Alrededor suyo, los copos de nieve acariciaban suavemente la capa blanca que le cubría por completo. Su corcel, blanco como los de todos los miembros de la realeza y el ejército, caminaba con la calma que él quería. Su andar era tranquilo, una vez que llego al lugar indicado desmonto y se sentó bajo un árbol. Llevaba más de dos horas afuera, cuando sintió pasos. Con disimulo llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, por si llegaba a necesitarla. No era una persona violenta, pero sabía cómo defenderse. Volvió a escuchar el ruido, su mirada no dejaba el libro que leía, aunque ya no leía… ahora sus sentidos estaban agudizados, prestando atención a los pasos. Con un movimiento veloz se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque…

-¿Padre?-El joven envaino la espada, su padre le observaba con una expresión helada.

-Camus… que te eh dicho de escaparte así del palacio.-Su padre le miro con sus penetrantes ojos amatista. El joven bajo la mirada, ya sabía lo que seguía.-Sube al caballo…-Ordeno. El peli azul, medio a regañadientes monto a caballo y fue tras su padre. Quien cabalgaba silencioso.

-Padre…-Degel le miro de reojo.- Escuche por ahí el rumor de que el Imperio de Antares no tiene heredero… ¿Qué pasaría si el rey muere?-Degel detuvo el caballo y le miro.

-¿Quién es el análogo de semejante deficiencia?-Pregunto su padre, Camus bajo la mirada. Su padre siempre hablando con palabras rebuscadas.

-Lo escuche de un soldado.-Informo el joven.-Eso es cierto.

-No Camus, es mentira-Degel golpeo suavemente al caballo para que este siguiera caminando-Antares tiene heredero… es un varón, tienes casi la misma edad que él…

-¿Y tú como sabes que tiene un heredero varón?-Pregunto el joven educadamente.

-Por qué antes de venir aquí y casarme con tu madre.-El rey le miro de reojo, para apreciar la reacción de su hijo-Yo era uno de los generales del Imperio de Antares.

-¿QUÉ?-Camus detuvo a su caballo de golpe.- ¿Eras un general?

-Sí, también fui amigo del rey de Antares, Kardia. Nos conocimos en el ejército.-El rey sonrió suavemente al recordar esos días en los que peleaban codo a codo en las batallas.- En esa época el reino de Bluegard era parte del imperio… yo nací aquí… Y me uní al ejército. Jamás hubiera pensado que el jinete afiebrado, que montaba a mi lado, era el príncipe heredero…

-¿Conociste al rey cuando era un príncipe?-Camus le miraba sorprendido- ¿Qué edad tenías?

-16… Recién entraba al ejército. Kardia aparentemente, para no decir seguramente, había sido envenenado. Y se mostraba afiebrado… -El rey cerró los ojos.- yo me le acerque con un poco de agua fresca y se la tendí… El solo me lo agradeció, luego me lo volví a cruzar en el campo de batalla. Quien quiera que lo estuviera envenenando, quería que muriera durante esa batalla.

-¿Por qué lo querían matar?-Pregunto Camus, la verdad que saber eso le tenía abrumado.

-Por qué Kardia, a diferencia de su progenitor, si miraba dos veces antes de tenderle la mano a alguien.-El rey le miro-Kardia era muy receloso, no confiaba a la ligera en las personas. Siempre ponía la lealtad, de una persona, en tela de juicio. Antes de decir si era genuina o falsa.-Degel siguió tranquilo, pensando como proseguir. Camus tenía que aprender a no ser un rey confiado y consideraba la historia de Kardia, como un buen ejemplo.- Durante la batalla ayude a Kardia, que parecía estar bastante mal. Una vez terminada esta, lo subí a mi caballo y lo lleve a mi tienda. Kardia estaba que ardía en fiebre…

_Recuerdo._

_Degel entro a su modesta tienda y acostó a su afiebrado compañero. Su camarada no paraba de temblar, sea cual fuera la enfermedad que le aquejaba. No parecía querer darle respiro al joven. Fue a buscar un poco de agua fresca y volvió a la tienda. Todo el campamento estaba casi igual. Algunos ayudando a sus amigos y camaradas heridos, otros revisando monturas y haciendo cuentas de estas. Y los dos generales que estaban a cargo en la carpa mayor haciendo vayan a saber qué. Con sumo cuidado le quito la armadura a su camarada, el cuerpo de este ardía. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarle, no tenía ninguna herida._

_-Aun así enfermo, peleaste como los mejores…-Susurro para luego mojar el paño y colocarlo en la frente del chico. Estuvo atendiéndole todo el día, la fiebre descendió por la noche. Prefirió dejarle en la carpa con él. Si la fiebre volvía, avisaría a los médicos. Cuando salió a buscar su ración de comida. Escucho a los mayores hablar, de que aparentemente, el príncipe se hallaba en la primera partida y que hasta ahora no lo habían encontrado. Degel se había sorprendido un poco, el formaba parte de ese grupo, con otros cientos de hombre más. Sería una terrible tragedia perder al único heredero, el ultimo príncipe… Dado que sus hermanos mayores ya habían pasado a mejor vida. Cuando volvió a la carpa se hayo al joven, profundamente dormido. Prefirió no despertarle y se acostó a su lado. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, se hayo con su anónimo compañero comiendo una manzana con cara pensativa._

_-Hola…-Degel se refregó los ojos y bostezo-¿Ya te bajo la fiebre?-El joven le miro, pero no respondió.-Tomare eso como un si…_

_-Dicen que posiblemente el príncipe esté muerto o prisionero del enemigo-Este le atravesó con una suspicaz mirada turquesa.- ¿Tu qué opinas?_

_-Honestamente no puedo opinar dado que ayer a la noche, me entere que el príncipe estaba en nuestras filas…-Degel solo se encogió de hombros- de una forma o de otra estamos en problemas…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Si está muerto, no hay heredero aparente. Si está vivo y prisionero, nos vaciaran los bolsillos para pagar su rescate...-el joven de 16 años miro a su homólogo de cabello azul- Los nobles no abrirán sus arcas para pagar ese rescate._

_-Supongo que tienes razón…-el joven le dio otra mordida a su manzana- ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?_

_-Te desmallaste terminada la batalla, te subí a mi caballo y te traje.-Degel le miro- Como solo tenías fiebre decidí no avisar a los médicos.-uno un ligero brillo en los ojos del otro joven de 16 años, pero no le sorprendió. Si era curioso pero nada más- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Para mi desgracia… Kardia.-El príncipe esperaba ver una reacción de sorpresa por parte del otro, pero no la hubo. Este solo se limitó a tenderle la mano._

_-Degel…-le tendió la mano, pero Kardia no se la estrecho._

_-Me reservo ese acto para las personas de confianza…-Informo el joven. Cuando llego la hora de partir, Kardia le pidió que no le llamara por su nombre. Si quería hablar con él, pues que le hablara… pero que no dijera su nombre. Al joven le llamo la atención este hecho. Los generales habían reunido a todas las tropas. Para informarles una trágica noticia…_

_-Escuchen todos, aparéntenme el príncipe a muerto en combate. Dado que él enemigo niega rotundamente el poseerlo como prisionero.-Informo uno de los generales. Tanto él como Kardia llevaba el rostro cubierto por la estola y el casco. Por alguna curiosa razón, Kardia tenía buen cuidado que no le vieran el rostro. Al segundo día de cabalgata se detuvieron para descansar y levantar un nuevo campamento. Cuando dormían, el sintió un movimiento Kardia se había levantado y se ponía la armadura con sumo sigilo._

_-¿Qué haces?-A pesar de lo distante que se mostraba su compañero se podía decir que habían formado un pequeño lazo entre ellos._

_-Nada, solo saldré a sacarme unas dudas…-Informo el joven, Degel se levantó y también se puso su armadura.- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Dos personas aprenden más que una sola...-Informo el chico.-Te ayudare a averiguar lo que sea que quieras averiguar.-Kardia le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a salir de la carpa. Con sumo sigilo caminaron hasta una de las carpas mayores. Kardia tenía unos movimientos casi felinos y sumamente sigilosos. Se acercaron a una de las aberturas y pudieron ver a uno de los generales, hablando con sus capitanes._

_-El príncipe ya fue eliminado…-El general movía su copa con una elegante escrupulosidad.-Tenemos que festejar eso… solo es cuestión de tiempo para deshacernos del rey…_

_-Sin duda los polvos en la bebida del príncipe ayudaron mucho…-comento uno de los capitanes…-Aunque parecía decidido a no morirse el maldito… Pero bueno, ya no hay herederos…_

_-Ven sígueme, ya se todo lo que quería saber…-Kardia le tiro del brazo para que le siguiera. Degel le siguió, con la poca luz que había no vio la lanza apoyada en el suelo. Que al pisarla se levantó y golpeo una bacinica. Que se rompió y alerto al general y capitanes.-Corre…-Susurro Kardia antes de desaparecer en las sombras._

_-Oye tu…-Degel se quedó paralizado… El capitán de su escuadrón le tomo del hombro y le hizo girarse, le quito la estola y le miro.- ¿Andas de fisgón acaso? ¿A dónde fue tu amigo? _

_-No sé de qué habla señor…-Dijo con una fría voz…_

_-No sabes…-El hombre cerro su puño y lo golpeo con fuerza en el vientre. Tomo al joven de rodillas en el suelo y lo entro a la carpa.-Estaba escuchando con otro más… supongo que era otro crio._

_-¿Que escuchaste…?-Le pregunto el general mientras se le acercaba. Degel tenía los brazos sujetos, firmemente por su capitán, en la espalda._

_-Nada, señor ¿Puede soltarme? Solo estaba haciendo la ronda…-Informo Degel, rogando que su pequeña mentira lograra liberarlo. Había escuchado que habían planeado el asesinato del príncipe. _

_-Sabes… no te creo…-El general le miró fijamente, no era el general de su legión. El General Aldebarán estaba con sus camaradas, sentado frente al fuego, cuando él se dirigió a ese lugar con su compañero de tienda.- ¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Quién era tu compañero?_

_-Le digo que no escuche nada…-Repitió fríamente el joven._

_-Pues al parecer, tenemos que tirarte de la lengua… Atenlo al poste y amordázalo.-Ordeno el general- No quiero que Aldebarán oiga… ya mucho tengo con que no me saque la vista de encima en los combates._

_Degel perdió la noción del tiempo, le habían golpeado hasta el cansancio, pero él no había dicho nada. Alguno de los capitanes, comenzaron a creer que el joven decía la verdad. Que no había escuchado nada, pero si estaban equivocados… El chico podría acusarles con su superior y Aldebarán no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados._

_Al amanecer, lo sacaron de la tienda, sin la armadura y con la cara sumamente golpeada._

_-¿Qué le paso a ese muchacho?-Aldebarán les miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Había hablado un par de veces con Degel durante el viaje, sabía que pertenecía a su legión._

_-Lo que le pasa a los traidores…-informo el otro general fríamente. Death Toll, como le conocían todos les miro.- Este muchacho es un traidor, trato de asesinarme anoche.-Degel miro con ojos suplicantes a su superior._

_-No lo creo…-Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.-Me niego a creer lo que dices._

_-Pues créelo… quiso apuñalarme mientras dormía… y tiene que tener la pena máxima por su osadía, le di la posibilidad que me dijera el nombre de su cómplice… A cambio de no matarle.-Degel no podía creer lo que oía, con la mordaza en la boca no podía defenderse.-Sabes cuál es el castigo a los traidores Aldebarán, tiene que ser decapitado por su osadía…-El sujeto arrojo a Degel hacia adelante- Sera mejor que estés atento, su camarada puede andar por aquí todavía e intentara marte a ti o a mi…-El hombre sonrió peligrosamente mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus leales, y traidores, subordinados.-Que su cabeza ruede…-Ordeno fríamente._

_El hombre desenvaino su espada. Degel, de rodillas en el suelo, cerró los ojos… Nada le salvaría. Cuando su verdugo estaba por dejar caer la espada en su cuello, una daga surco el aire y se clavó en su mano obligando a soltar la espada. Degel escucho el grito de dolor del hombre y vio la espada caer al suelo._

_-¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso?-Rugió el general Death Toll. Todos se corrieron dejando a la vista a un joven de estatura mediana, Degel le reconoció al instante era Kardia.-TRAIGANLO AQUÍ…_

_-Me tocan y van a parar a la horca.-Amenazo el joven. Los más cercanos que iban a agarrarlo se detuvieron. ¿Qué les había dicho? Kardia primero se quitó la estola y luego el casco que dejo caer al suelo.-Yo puedo caminar solo general…-comenzó a acercárseles con paso calmo, parecía una fiera al acecho. Quienes le reconocieron retrocedieron y realizaron reverencias. Pasando la voz… entre ellos, en un parpadeo todo el ejército estaba de rodillas.-Como te atreves a acusar a mi amigo de traición, si eres tú el que la cometió primero. General Aldebarán…-El joven miro al hombre que se arrodillo ante él, al igual que Death Toll, ante la sorprendida mirada de Degel.-Sigues sin saber quién soy. ¿No Degel?-El muchacho le saco la mordaza, muy cerca de ellos el hombre herido soltaba unos pequeños gimoteos. Degel negó con la cabeza, no lo creía posible.-Yo soy el príncipe, heredero, de Antares…_

_-Por qué no…_

_-¿Te dije?-El chico sonrió burlón, para luego mirar fríamente a Death toll.-Tu pedazo de escoria… lárgate o te mostrare lo bien que manejo la espada…-El chico llevo la mano a la empuñadura.-Esto se los digo a todos… El general Death toll junto, con algunos capitanes…-El chico miro al sorprendido Aldebarán-Intentaron matarme durante los últimos días… Degel me ha estado cuidando y me ayudo a averiguar sobre esta traición… ¿Quién es el traidor aquí? El pobre Degel, del cual aproveche su buena voluntad para averiguar la verdad, o esta escoria…-Kardia le escupió al ojo al general.-Los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar.-Tienes dos segundos para que tú y tus mugrosos seguidores abandonen este lugar antes que les atraviese la garganta con mi espada…-El príncipe se acercó al joven arrodillado y corto las cuerdas con una daga.-Déjame ayudarte… te curare esas heridas.-Le informo.-General Aldebarán… Asegúrese que esa escoria salga de mi vista… Si intenta alguna estupidez mátalo._

_-Si su alteza, será un placer.-Informo el moreno._

_Carpa de Death Toll._

_-Gracias por no decir que me viste…-Kardia con cuidado limpiaba las heridas del rostro de Degel.-Mi plan se hubiera ido al diablo… no contaba con que te me unieras y mucho menos con que te agarraran._

_-¿Por qué no me dijo quién era?-Pregunto el apenado Degel, todo ese tiempo había tenido a su príncipe enfrente._

_-Los últimos tres días me has estado tuteando… déjate las formalidades para los generales y otros tontos de esa clase.-Le pidió Kardia, para no decir que le ordeno-Porque cuando averigüe que me creían muerto, eso paso la primera noche me levante mientras dormías, decidí averiguar si la causa de esa maldita enfermedad que me andaba aquejando era natural o provocada._

_-¿Para eso me tuviste que utilizar?-Degel le atravesó con sus ojos amatistas, Kardia rio._

_-Yo no te utilice… Tú te ofreciste a acompañarme… La verdad que valoro mucho lo que hiciste… Creo que serás a la primera persona que puedo considera un amigo.-Kardia cerró los ojos mientras escurría el ensangrentado paneo de algodón._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Entiendo la idea de ocultarse de Kardia…-Camus miro a su padre.- ¿Pero que pasaba si no te salvaba la vida? –Su padre le miro, ya casi llegaban al palacio.

-Kardia lo iba a hacer, eso lo averigüe más adelante. Cuando le conocí mejor, el jamás deja a sus amigos solos. Es algo que deberías aprender también Camus…

-Pero aún tengo en duda lo del heredero de Antares…-Le dijo su hijo, mientras desmontaban.

_-_Nadie puede saber cómo es el chico, porque le quieren muerto. Mucho antes de que naciera… ya estaba condenado. Su madre fue envenenada… y por eso Kardia prefirió el anonimato para su heredero…

-¿Tu sabes su nombre?

-Sí, yo estuve presente el día que nació. Su vida es muy valiosa, ponte a pensar que el Imperio de Antares es uno de los más grandes… Que ese chico caiga en manos equivocadas… hubiera sido una catástrofe.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?-Degel le miro, sabía muy bien que Camus jamás revelaría un secreto tan importante.-Entiendo lo que dices… Aún seguimos relacionados con Antares, aunque ya no seamos parte de su Imperio…

-Milo.-Informo secamente el rey, dando por terminada la charla.-así se llama

-Misericordioso…-dijo por lo bajo Camus, eso era lo que significaba ese nombre. Su padre asintió, también lo sabía.

Continuara…

_**NOTA: Según muchas fuentes que eh revisado. Milo es un nombre de origen inglés que quiere decir Misericordioso. Si tiene otro significado… la verdad lo ignoro xD.**_


	4. Mensaje

_Mensaje._

El jinete, cubierto por una capa negra, cabalgaba a gran velocidad. Había abandonado el palacio cubierto por la noche. Su vida peligraba, aparentemente le habían descubierto. No aparentemente, lo habían hecho realmente. Por desgracia para él, tenía que dejar la misión a medio hacer. Espoleo un poco más su montura, no quería ser atrapado. Debajo de la capa llevaba una armadura morada… Había logrado alcanzar el cargo de capitán sin necesidad de derramar sangre aliada. Había sido movimientos inteligentes, los que le habían permitido alcanzar el preciado puesto. Que le abrían las puertas de los secretos del reino Elíseos.

-Si me atrapan estoy muerto…-Murmuro mientras espoleaba más a su caballo. Había averiguado algo muy importante. El nombre de todos los traidores de todos los reinos… Los planes y quienes eran los verdaderos aliados del temible rey de Eliseo.-Vamos Nube… no me falles ahora…-Pidió el joven mientras espoleaba más a la yegua. Llevaba más de 6 horas de ininterrumpida cabalgata. Sabía que lo seguían, les había escuchado por un momento. Si llegaba a las montañas, que representaban el comienzo del Imperio de los Leones, estaría a salvo. Solo faltaba un poco más, si Nube seguía corriendo a esa velocidad llegaría, se mantendría salvo de todos ellos y podría seguir su camino hacia su nación e informarle al rey de la verdad... Su montura soltó un relincho y se paró sobre las patas traseras, cayendo hacia atrás con su jinete. Su pierna, había quedado bajo la montura. Su preciada yegua, su leal Nube estaba herida con una flecha en el cuello. Llegaron los jinetes que le perseguían. Ellos no pudieron haber efectuado el disparo, la flecha atravesó el cuello de la montura de lado a lado.

-Casi escapas…- Dijo el líder de sus perseguidores mientras desmontaba, escucho un ruido y de un árbol cercano descendió un arquero.-Estamos a solo dos horas de la frontera…-Informo el hombre mientras se le acercaba con paso arrogante-Que pena era un magnifico ejemplar… -El hombre trataba en vano en liberar su pierna.-Deje de intentar escapar… Teniente. No saldrás jamás del Reino de Elíseos.

-Si vas a matarme, mátame de una vez…-Gruño el joven atrapado bajo el animal agonizante. Con cuidado y disimulo, fue sacando una daga que escondía bajo su capa. Mientras fingía intentar liberarse del pesado agarre de su pierna.

-No te voy a matar…-El hombre sonrió con burla-Eso sería un premio para ti… Nos aseguraremos de que sigas vivo y que pagues por tu osadía… Teniente. Tu señor fue muy listo al enviarte, sin duda el rey de Cancro es un gran estratega.

-Si me liberas con gusto le transmito tus halagos…-Le dijo cortante el joven.

-No pierdes ese arrogante carácter… Liberen a esta escoria de debajo del animal y atenlo… Volveremos al palacio.-Ordeno fríamente. Sus subordinados, cuatro en total, se dispusieron a obedecer la orden. Solo le quitaron las dos espadas que llevaba con él… Ninguno se percató de la daga que ocultaba en su brazo. Una vez con la pierna libre solo era cuestión de movimientos. Fueron rápidos y certeros, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. No paso mucho hasta que escucho las ordenes de seguirle. Si no se apuraba estaría perdido con agilidad, que solo se logra con años de entrenamientos, el teniente se trepo a un árbol y se ocultó en las sombras de este... Solo contaba con una daga para defenderse de alrededor de 25 personas, contando al general enemigo. Pudo ver como se dividían en grupos y partían a buscarle. Estaba perdido, no abandonaría jamás ese bosque. Escucho un suave aleteo, su halcón se posó sobre una de las ramas.

-Horus…-Le miro, si veian al ave. Con tan poca luz lo consideraba imposible, estaría perdido. ¿Esperen poca luz? Busco en su alforja, otra cosa que no le habían quitado y saco un pedazo de pergamino y un trozo de carbonilla. Escribió presuroso su mensaje, su último mensaje si no salía con vida… cosa que estaba seguro.-Ven Horus…-Le tendió un brazo al animal, que voló para posarse sobre el…-Escucha bien. Lleva este mensaje a mi padre… Me entiendes, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ve a casa Horus. -Tomo una pequeña cuerdita y ato el pequeño pergamino, cuidadosamente, a la pata del ave.-Horus no me falles…-Sabia que el pergamino no iba soltarse estaba bien agarrado. Solo rogaba que su leal halcón no terminara como Nube.

Estuvo un rato largo ahí subido, al ser la armadura negra como la noche, era difícil verla entre las sombras. Cuando ya se sintió algo seguro abandono el árbol y comenzó a caminar con sigilo. Ya comenzaba a salir el alba… Habían pasado varias horas desde que derribaron su caballo, si le seguían buscando lo harían a la distancia. Camino un largo trecho hasta que llego a un arroyo, perfecto estaba a mitad de camino. Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse diviso las montañas. Solo tenía que atravesarlas y estaría en el Imperio de los leones. Antes, claro está, tendría que deshacerse de la armadura. Los temibles arqueros de ese gran imperio le atravesarían el corazón apenas le vieran con esa armadura.

-Ya casi llego, ya estoy a salvo-Se dijo para sí, mientras se alentaba para seguir caminando. Ese general infeliz estaba equivocado. Había más de 2 horas, a caballo, por ese rumbo… Y sí...-MIERDA…-comenzó a correr a gran velocidad… No paso mucho hasta que escucho el golpear de los cascos de los caballos. Unas boleadoras le aprisionaron las piernas y le hicieron ir de cara al piso. Los jinetes le rodearon, ahora si estaba perdido. Unos desmontaron y le revisaron cuidadosamente. Sacándole su única arma, la daga, para luego atarle con fuerza y hacerle subir a un caballo.

-Sí que fuiste una presa difícil…-Comento el general fríamente-Nos cansamos de revisar el bosque y preferimos venir a la frontera.-Le informo-Supuse que intentarías escapar, por eso mentí con la distancia…

-Debo de admitir que eres un bastardo muy listo…-Informo el prisionero.

-Tú también, tengo que reconocerlo. –El hombre sonrió burlón- Nos tuviste engañados por tres años…

_Palacio del reino Elíseos._

Llevaron al joven al salón del trono, un tanto a rastras dado que este se negaba a colaborar. Por el simple placer de enojarlos. Una vez en él, el general pateo al espía para que se arrodillara frente a su rey.

-Mi señor, como se lo prometí aquí tiene al espía del reino de Cancro.-Le quito la capucha, dejando a la vista el rostro frio y serio del joven.-No sabemos aún que tanta información transfirió al reino enemigo… Pero se lo haremos decir, no lo dude.

- Saga Géminis… Teniente de la legión Pólux. –El rey le atravesó con sus fríos ojos celestes- Ese es tu verdadero nombre y cargo ¿No?

-Para el orgullo y el honor familiar, sí.-Dijo el cortante joven.

-Ya veo, durante casi tres años fingiste ser uno de mis soldados… Debo felicitarte eres el espía que más nos hemos tardado en descubrir-El rey se levantó de su trono y se le acerco-Y también serás el que más sufrirás…

-No le temo al dolor…-Le dijo el cortante joven.-No me importa que me pase… ya realice mi trabajo.

-Por lo cual Manigoldo obtuvo victorias ante mis legiones…-El rey le miro furico.- Les transmitías informaciones esenciales no cualquier cosa… sin duda bastardo la muerte sería un premio para ti…-Saga se relamió los labios provocativamente, su trabajo estaba hecho… ya nada cambiaria. Las derrotas de las tropas del rey de Elíseos, quedarían grabadas eternamente en la memoria de esa nación. Y él era el responsable directo de esas derrotas, él había hecho todo solo y lo sabían eso era lo que más enfurecía al soberano. Verse burlado por una sola persona.-Radamanthys, encierra esta escoria en los calabozos…-Ordeno el rey antes de volver a su trono.

-Sí, señor-Respondió el general mientras les indicaba a sus subordinados llevarse al joven prisionero.

_Reino del Mar_

El joven detuvo su montura, había sentido algo. Era como una extraña opresión en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, no podía dejarse llevar por intuiciones banales ahora. Estaba cumpliendo una misión, golpeo suavemente a su caballo que reanudo la marcha. Si todo salía como le planeaba obtendría nueva información para su señor, el rey de Cancro. Llevaba tres años fingiendo ser un teniente del ejército del Reino del Mar. Sin duda sus acciones habían sorprendido al rey de ese país. Al igual que su gemelo no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Todo era cuidadosamente planeado. Si todo salía bien, podría mandar un dato preciso de las tropas que había en el reino. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que él rey no estaba. Llego al palacio y se identificó, los soldados le permitieron el paso. Se dirigió con paso calmo a la biblioteca, esto estaba sumamente fácil. En la biblioteca había un pequeño archivo con información que le sería muy útil. Una vez en esta busco la información necesaria y la almaceno en su mente. Tenía buena memoria, cuando decidió que ya se había informado demasiado abandono el lugar y el palacio. Los días pasaron y se preguntaba por su gemelo. Seguía esa extraña opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que Saga estaba en peligro. Hades no era tan tonto como Poseidón, si descubrían a Saga este lo pagaría con su vida. Mirando desde una de las ventanas de su despacho vio llegar a una comitiva del Reino Elíseos. Bajo con cuidado al lugar para escuchar que era lo que hablaba el general con ese sujeto.

-¿Están seguros?-Preguntaba el feo Kaza, sin duda ese sujeto era feo… pero lo que tenía de feo lo tenía de peligroso.-Si llega a ser un traidor, le arrancare la cabeza con mis propias manos.

-Sabemos que tiene un gemelo y todo indica que se halla en el Reino del Mar. Su nombre es Kanon Géminis, es teniente de la legión Cástor en el reino de Cancro.-Kanon abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos. Tenía que abandonar ese lugar en ese instante. Le habían descubierto.

No, no lo habían descubierto… Seguramente Saga había sido descubierto y la opresión en su pecho era una confirmación de ese hecho. Una vez que supieran la identidad de su gemelo, sabrían de su existencia. Entro a su despacho y tomo un par de cosas que le eran muy necesarias, se escurrió con sigilo a las caballerizas. Su yegua estaba ensillada, como él siempre le dejaba. Tomo las riendas de estas y salió tranquilamente por una puerta lateral de la fortaleza. Saludando a los guardias educadamente e informando que daría un paseo por el bosque de almendros, si llegaban a necesitarle... Una vez lejos de la vista de los soldados, tomo dirección hacia ese bosque. Nadie le buscaría por el lugar donde informo que estaría. Al igual que su gemelo tenía planeado la ruta de escape. Por suerte para él… lo reinos eran más limítrofes. No tenía necesidad de pasar por un segundo reino para llegar al suyo. Espoleo a la pobre Lluvia, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerle eso al animal, pero si no quería que le agarran tenía que apresurarse. En algunos tramos bajaba la velocidad y saludaba a la personas cordialmente. La capa que llevaba ocultaba su armadura, cuando estaba seguro que no había nadie a la vista volvía a espolear a la yegua.

_Una semana después. Reino de Cancro._

El rey Manigoldo caminaba en compañía de uno de sus generales, Defteros Géminis. Cada quince días aproximadamente, los hijos de este mandaban algo de información o confirmaban que aún no habían sido descubiertos. Hacía tres días que, se supone, tenían que haber mandado un mensaje cada uno.

-Estoy preocupado por mis hijos…-Informo el general, el rey le miro de reojo. Él también estaba preocupado, además comprendía al hombre. También tenía dos hijos… Un chico y una chica (que no tenía nada que envidiarle en fuerza a su hermano mayor). Sus hijos ahora practicaban esgrima bajo uno de los cerezos del palacio.

-Las noticias ya llegaran…-Informo el rey.-Solo se han demorado un poco.

-SU ALTEZA…-Un soldado llego y se arrodillo ante el rey y el general. Los príncipes dejaron de entrenar y se acercaron para saber a qué venia el alboroto.-El teniente Kanon acaba de llegar del Reino del Mar…

-¿Kanon?-El general salió corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio. El rey le siguió, al igual que los príncipes. Kanon se estaba refrescando la cabeza en una de las fuentes de la entrada del palacio, mientras la pobre y agotada yegua saciaba su sed.

-Ahí esta señores…-Informo el guardia.

-¡KANON!-El general se acercó corriendo a su agotado hijo.- ¿Qué paso?-El muchacho tomo aire e iba a hablar, pero el agotamiento de los ultimo cuatro días fue superior y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su progenitor.- ¡KANON!-El general comenzó a buscar heridas en el cuerpo de su hijo, solo percibió un par de rasguños y un agotamiento general.-Mi señor…

-Llévalo adentro, cuando despierte nos dirá que paso.-Sentencio el rey-Ángelo.-Miro a su hijo mayor-Ayúdalo a cargarlo…

-Si padre…-Ángelo ayudo al general a entrar al teniente inconsciente. –Tres años sin verte amigo… para que vuelvas en estas condiciones…-Murmuro el príncipe.

-Shaina.-El rey miro a su hija, la peli verde se puso tensa- Ordena que refuercen las vigilancias en las fronteras… Que tus arqueras estén listas, es posible que lleguemos a necesitarlas.-La joven asintió, monto a un caballo y partió hacia el palomar real… donde se emitían gran parte de las ordenes.- ¿Qué demonios paso?

_Habitación del palacio._

Kanon fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se hallaba en una cómoda cama, en una habitación bien amueblada. Se levantó de golpe al recordar todo lo que paso los últimos días… Alguien le puso una mano en el pecho, para que se recostara de nuevo, cuando miro…

-¿Tío?

-Acuéstate de nuevo Kanon…-Le ordeno su Tío y superior. El joven se recostó de nuevo, su tío le quito el paño de la frente y lo remojo un poco para volver a ponérselo luego.

-¿Ya despertó? Aspros-Esa era la voz de su padre.

-Si… Su alteza.-El hombre realizo una inclinación de la cabeza. El rey se acercó y se sentó en la cama del joven.

-Ya sé que estas agotado… pero necesito que me digas que paso.-Pidió el rey amablemente. Kanon seguía sintiendo esa extraña opresión en el pecho. Tomo un poco de aire y les conto todo lo que había pasado, de como por poco y le agarran en la frontera. Como había logrado evadir misericordiosamente el peligro y llegado a ese lugar. Aun se sorprendía que no haya dormido en cuatro días, si no habian sido más...

-Así que, aparentemente, atraparon a Saga…-Dijo con voz queda su padre, Kanon asintió.-Me lo temía…-Al poco tiempo un halcón entro por la ventana, lo reconoció al instante.- ¿Horus?-Miro la nota que el ave traía sujeta de su pata. Él la tomo y la extendió:

"_Los reyes son hermanos. Traidores en varios reinos._ _Derrocaran a los reyes_. _**SAQUEN A KANON DE REINO DEL MAR, SU VIDA PELIGRA **__Me están persiguiendo, no vengan a Elíseos_" S.

-Ya tenemos el reporte de Saga…-Informo en un hilo de voz el general Defteros.-Mi señor. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Avísenle a Kaiser, Kardia, Degel, Asmita y Hakurei.-Ordeno, para luego mirar al general- Recuperaremos a Saga, lo prometo.

-Dice que no vallamos…-El hombre apretó la misiva en sus mano, su hijo menor le miraba.

-Saga es un gran muchacho… es obvio que pedirá que no lo hagamos-Aspros le miro- Pero no podemos dejarle morir en manos del enemigo… Lo rescataremos Defteros, pero tienes que mantener la mente fría.

-Lo hare no se preocupen.-El otro general les miro. Ambos, rey y general, sabían que decía la verdad. A pesar que su hijo mayor estuviera en manos del enemigo eso no nublaría su mente.

_Continuara…_


	5. Leones y corderos

_Leones y corderos._

El esquivo el ataque una rapidez casi divina, armo su arco y atravesó el corazón de su oponente con una flecha. No muy lejos de ahí, su hermano sostenía una vehemente batalla con tres hombres a la vez. Luego de frenar otro ataque con una de sus espadas, a la que sujetaba cuidadosamente cuando disparaba con el arco. Se entrelazo en un combate de esgrima con un general del reino enemigo. Aioros, príncipe heredero del Imperio de los Leones, se movía con gracia al realizar sus hábiles y certeros movimientos. Aioros era, junto con su hermano, uno de los guerreros más férreos del ejército. Aunque poseía una gran habilidad con el arco se defendía muy bien en la esgrima. Las tropas enemigas comenzaron a retirarse, sin duda la batalla estaba terminando. Creía que llevaban alrededor de 8 horas peleando, dado que él sol ya se escondía. Su hermano apareció montando en un corcel prestado, por algún enemigo muerto, y le dio las rienda de otro segundo. Una vez seguros que la batalla había terminado, reunieron a las tropas y volvieron al campamento base.

-Las tropas de Apsu cada vez atacan con mayor regularidad-Informo Aioria mientras espoleaba su montura, para estar a la par de su hermano.-Las fronteras están bien protegidas, no entiendo por qué insiste en atacarnos.

-Sí, me eh dado cuenta-Aioros miro de reojo a su hermano menor y camarada de armas. En su mano derecha aun llevaba el arco, con dos flechas, para usar. Aioria le miro, había entendido el mensaje no era momento de hablar. Los enemigos tienen curiosamente las orejas muy largas.

_Carpa de los generales, campamento base._

Aioria entro a la carpa mayor, seguido de su hermano Aioros. Echado, cómodamente en un almohadón, estaba un inmenso león de melena dorada. Aioros se le acercó y le acaricio la melena mientras el animal emitía un ligero ronroneo.

-Señores-Un capitán ingreso al recinto, ganándose un rugido de advertencia del león.-Disculpen…

-Que se cuenten los heridos, los muertos y los sanos.-Aioros le miro.-A los heridos los curan, a los muertos le dan digno entierro y a los sanos le dan descanso…-El hombre asintió y se retiró- ¿No te cae simpático no Quimba?-Comenzó a jugarle al animal ante la atenta, y burlona, mirada de su hermano menor.

-A nadie le cae simpático-Su hermano le miro mientras se quitaba el casco-Buenos disparos por cierto, sigo creyendo que sería mejor que te quedaras con los arqueros. Con un príncipe vivo es suficiente.-Aioria rio ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano mayor.

-Aioria, no me quedare atrás mientras tú y el resto arriesgan su vida.-Aioros se reincorporo y miro fijamente a los ojos a su hermano. –El imperio es mi deber… y

-Ya se, sacrificare mi vida para mantenerle seguro del enemigo si es necesario.

-¿Siempre digo las mismas palabras?-Su hermano asintió.-Tengo que buscar otras…-Aioria soltó una risa.-Ven, vamos a ver cómo están las tropas…Quimba-El inmenso león se levantó y salió tras los jóvenes monarcas. Aioros llevaba consigo su arco, nunca se separaba de él… Mientras que Aioria llevaba dos espadas gemelas. Recorrieron el campamento visitando a los heridos y ayudando un poco. No querían sentirse unos inútiles. Luego de pasado unos días y de estar seguros que podían partir, el ejército se puso en marcha. Dejaron un contingente de hombres, a cargo de capitanes confiables, y partieron de regreso hacia el interior del reino. Los príncipes llegaron en plena noche al palacio con una reducida, eh innecesaria, escolta. Luego de estar dentro de los límites del castillo. Les despidieron agradeciendo el servicio brindado en el campo de batalla y pidiendo que estén alertas. Por si algo volvía a pasar y tenían que llamarlos para asistir al campo de batalla de nuevo.

Aioros y Aioria subieron hacia los aposentos reales, ninguno a pesar de sentirse terriblemente sucios se bañó. Su cuerpo les pedía una cómoda cama y un buen descanso. Ya habían estado sucios por casi una semana, no les afectaría para nada una noche más.

_Al día siguiente._

Una vez aseados y presentables los jóvenes nobles fueron al salón del trono, tenían que dar su reporte a su padre, el rey. Cuando entraron al salón del trono, siempre escoltados por el fiel Quimba, se encontraron que su padre estaba con los otros generales. Lo que era un muy mal augurio. Aioria y Aioros se arrodillaron ante el rey como muestra de respeto. Su padre con un movimiento de la mano les indico que se levantaran.

-Sí están todos aquí. Algo malo debió de haber pasado en nuestra ausencia…-Aioros se colocó en su lugar, mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo.

-Mensaje del reino de Cancro.-Informo la general del 5° regimiento.-No es nada alentador…

-Lithos, déjame que yo explique-La joven realizo un movimiento de la cabeza, como muestra de entendimiento. El rey miro a sus generales.-La general Lithos ya sabe, dado que su regimiento es el más cercano a las fronteras de Cancro, ya que fue quien recibió el mensaje. Hace una semana atrás si no es más… El rey Manigoldo de Cancro, recibió información. Según esta información, varios reinos enemigos se están aliando para derrocar a los demás reyes…-Paso la mirada por sus generales, había visto un ligero brillo en los ojos de Lithos.-Por lo tanto, me temo que tendremos que aplicar la ley de frontera cerradas.

-Mi señor…-Uno de los generales le miro-Eso…

-El imperio produce sus propios alimentos, tenemos minas donde extraemos los minerales y campos donde sacar el algodón para nuestras ropas, sin contar los rebaños de animales…-El rey le miro-No necesitamos comercializar con nadie, dado que nos podemos auto abastecer a nosotros mismos. Solo será por un par de semanas, pero hasta que todo este confirmado. Las fronteras se cierran. Lithos, Aioria y Aioros, quédense. Quiero escuchar sus reportes, el resto puede retirarse tienen trabajo que hacer.-Los generales asintieron y salieron del recinto. Los tres jóvenes se adelantaron y se arrodillaron ante el rey-Lithos, pude ver que te brillaron los ojos…

-Mi señor ¿Porque suprimió información de vital importancia?-Los príncipes se miraron, también habían pensado lo mismo.

-Lithos, como la única general mujer de mi ejército. Debes saber que hay cosas que no se deben decir. Tu prudencia fue lo que te coloco en ese lugar.-El rey acaricio con cuidado la cabeza del león dorado que estaba junto a él.-Según el mensaje, hay generales traidores en los reinos que planean el derrocamiento de los reyes.

-¿Un golpe interno?-Aioros miro a su padre sorprendido.

-Exacto, por eso preferí no decir esa información y que solo ustedes lo sepan.-El rey cerro los ojos-Son las únicas tres personas en la que tengo confianza… Al resto de los generales les tengo en duda.

-Si me permite la pregunta-Lithos le miro- ¿A que debo el honor de formar parte de su círculo de confianza?

-Dime Lithos ¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás al darse cuenta que eras mujer? ¿Cómo reaccionaron todos cuando permití a las mujeres formar parte del ejército en el escuadrón de arqueros?

-Mal, no querían saber nada incluso llegaron a golpearme cuando lo descubrieron y de no haber sido por Aioros. –La joven suspiro.- Y lo de las arqueras que ahora protegen las murallas de las ciudades más importantes… Tampoco les cayó en gracia.

-Dime Lithos, siendo considerada la responsable de que yo pusiera en igual de condiciones al hombre y a la mujer.-El rey le miro.- ¿Que creen que te harían?-Aioros cerro con fuerza las manos y Aioria apretó con fuerza los dientes.-Lithos, tu vales más que los generales que se han retirado de este recinto. Eres lista y muy ágil durante el combate, en mi opinión una gran general.-La joven sonrió suavemente.-Pero para ellos no eres más que una campesina que fingió ser hombre para entrar al ejército.

-Mi señor, yo les estoy muy agradecida por permitirme formar parte del ejército y por dejar que las mujeres también defendamos este país.-El rey le sonrió, cortando un poco con la seriedad de su rostro-Se lo que los otros generales piensan, que una cuerda en mi cuello no estaría mal si se le acompaña con una caída rápida desde la rama de un árbol. Puede contar con mi lealtad y mis huestes.

-Ya lo sabía Lithos, no era necesario decírmelo.-El rey sonrió con actitud paternal- Solo respondí a tu pregunta.-Miro a sus hijos- ¿Que tienen que decirme de la frontera Este?

-No estaba Apsu presente.-Informo Aioros.-Es extraño normalmente forma parte de los ataques, sospechamos que quieren probar y debilitar nuestras fuerzas.

-O causar una distracción-Comento Lithos, el rey y los príncipes le miraron-Yo lo hago muchas veces, distraer al enemigo por un lado cuando planeo atacar por otro. Mi padre me lo enseño.

-mmm… Buena analogía Lithos-El rey miro a sus hijos-Aioria mueve tus tropas hacia el suroeste, ese lugar no cuenta con general.-El joven de 21 años asintió-Aioros te quedaras en el Este, no podemos dejar desprotegida esa zona. Lithos, refuerza la vigilancia en el sur. Te recuerdo que el Reino del Mar acaba de tener una derrota contra el Reino de Antares, trataran de obtener una victoria.

-Y atacaran por el lugar que defiende una joven-La chica entendió el mensaje-Solo espere que aparezcan por ahí… Las tropas le despedazaran como leones a corderos.

-O leones a pescados…-Comento por lo bajo Aioros, sacándole una risa a los otros tres.

-Mi señor si me permite me retiro, mis tropas me esperan-La joven se levantó y se retiró luego de realizar una delicada reverencia. El metal de su armadura realizaba unos ligeros repliques al impactar a cada paso con el suelo. Aioros le miraba irse, se había reincorporado con su hermano para despedirla. Adoraba a Lithos, siempre tan segura de sí misma y poseedora de una bella mirada soñadora.

-Lithos es una buena opción…-Le dijo su padre al oído, haciendo que el joven diera un salto y su hermano ahogara una risa.

-Pero que dices padre…-Aioros se ruborizo un poco-Lithos eso solo una conocida, una hermana de armas.-Se controló ocultando su vergüenza.-Le tengo mucho aprecio no lo puedo negar.

-Aprecio…-Aioria le miro-No quieras esconder lo que pasa frente a nosotros Aioros, soy tu hermano y él es nuestro padre. Si no te conociéramos, diría que te gusta Lithos desde hace rato…-Aioria le dedico una mirada un tanto felina.

-Por favor, no digan sandeces…-Aioros salió del recinto sintiendo las mejillas arder. Su padre y su hermano siempre diciendo esas cosas. A él no le gustaba Lithos solo era una amiga. Se dirigio hacia los establos encontrándose con una curiosa escena.

_Establos._

A Lithos, general del 5° regimiento, le comenzaba a faltar el aire. En vano trababa de liberar su cuello de la opresión que ejercían en él. Había sufrido peores cosas, no dejaría que un simple apretón en el cuello le hiciera hablar. Aunque el codiciado aire comenzaba a faltarle, lo que le provocaba un ardo en los pulmones y una punzada en la cabeza.

-Que decía el mensaje… perra. Habla.-Le ordeno su par. Lithos le miro desafiante a pesar de sentirse en completa desventaja.

-Que el mozo de cuadra se coge a tu esposa…-Le dijo mientras sonreía con burla, lo que provocó que la presión en su cuello se intensificara. Escucharon un ruido y este la soltó, Lithos se sujetó contra la pared para evitar caer de rodillas.

-Si valoras tu vida, me dirás luego lo que decía el verdadero mensaje…-El general se retiró por otro camino, Lithos sintió un ligero golpe al costado del brazo. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró que, Aioros se le acercaba con una expresión de rabia en el rostro. En una de sus manos aun llevaba un par de piedritas.

-Golpeaste algo con piedritas…-Lithos sonrió luego de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Porque algo me dice que no es la primera vez que pasa.-Aioros le atravesó con la mirada, la joven se la esquivo.

-Tu padre está en lo cierto, si le derrocan yo salgo perdiendo.-La chica se paró firme y busco su casco con la mirada.-Y no, no es la primera vez que pasa.-La chica fue por su montura, Aioros no iba a dejar que se fuera así no más Lithos le diría todo.

-Lithos por que no dijiste nada antes.-El chico tomo las riendas del animal, para evitar que la general se fuera.

-¿Me hubieran creído?-la joven le miro escéptica.

-Mi padre si.-Él joven le miro dolido.-Yo también, lo mismo Aioria.

-Los demás no. Todos los demás piensan igual que él.-La chica le miró fijamente.

-No todos…-Aioros le miro-Estoy seguro que no todos.-La joven sonrió ligeramente.-Ven vamos a montar juntos así te distraes un poco.-el príncipe fue por su montura.-Con Aioria tenemos un lugar de paseo especial…

_Bosques._

Cabalgaban en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Como antes, Aioros llevaba consigo su arco y dos flechas, Lithos llevaba el arco al hombro y dos espadas pendiendo de su cintura. Ambos llevaban puestas sus armaduras. Se detuvieron en un pequeño arroyo con cascada para beber un poco. Aioros le miraba las marcas en el cuello. Supuso que Lithos las escondería con maquillaje, no lo haría con un pañuelo. Ella la gran mayoría de las veces que había reunión de generales se coloca un pañuelo al cuello. Supuso que era para amedrentarla, pero Lithos jamás se mordía la lengua.

Ella había presenciado la destrucción de su pueblo, luego de eso, tomo la armadura de su padre y se hizo pasar por chico. Un chico muy callado de apariencia menuda, pero que demostraba grandes habilidades en el uso de las armas…

_Recuerdo._

_Aioros caminaba tranquilo por el campamento, tenía 17 años y no estaba solo en ese campamento. Su padre estaba en una de las carpas con los generales. Le llamo la atención ver algunos de los soldados llevarse a uno de los más jóvenes del ejercito hacia el bosque. Pudo reconocer quien era porque solo había una persona en toda la legión con tan menuda apariencia. Era ese chico callado llamado Lithos, fue tras ellos motivado por la curiosidad. No paso mucho hasta que escucho burlas, insultos y gritos de dolor de una joven... Temió lo peor, pensó que los soldados habían atrapado a una campesina y que la idea era "presentársela" a Lithos. Se fue acercándose con la espada desenvainada, el jamás perdonaría esos actos bestiales. Se detuvo en seco detrás de un árbol al ver quien era la persona que emitía los gritos._

_-Así que te metiste al ejercito eh nenita-Uno de los soldados golpeo el vientre desprotegido de Lithos, quien de no ser que era sujetada por dos más hubiera caído al suelo. De la boca y nariz de la joven caía sangre. ¿Lithos es una chica? La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Era ella quien gritaba de dolor._

_-Hay que enseñarle a la mocosa cual es el lugar de las mujeres en este mundo…-Dijo uno mientras reía a mandíbula suelta.-El ejército es para hombres… no para mujerzuelas…-Al oír esto Aioros salió de su escondite, hecho una furia, con espada en mano.- ¿Su alteza? ¿Qué hace usted tan lejos del campamento?_

_-Suelten a esa chica…-sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada mientras apretaba los dientes._

_-Príncipe, esta cría se metió al ejercito-Uno de los que sujetaba a Lithos miro al príncipe- desobedeció una de las leyes más importantes de todas._

_-En ninguna ley dice que las mujeres no puedan integrar el ejército-El joven les miro furico, que no le vinieran con esas mentiras porque desde que era pequeño había tenido que aprender sinfines de leyes.-SUELTEN A ESA CHICA AHORA._

_-Su alteza merece ser castigada por lo que hizo…-Le informo uno._

_-Los que serán castigados son ustedes si no la sueltan.-Aioros miro a la lastimada Lithos, de los ojos de la joven caían lágrimas._

_-Su alteza… regrese al campamento.-Dijo uno de los mayores.-Esta traidora pagara caro su osadía…-La joven de corta cabellera verde e intensos ojos verdes le miro, le pedia ayuda con la mirada._

_-Ustedes son los traidores… por querer impartir justicia cuando no son más que soldados…-Aioros se les acerco con paso desafiante.- Suéltenla ahora._

_-Príncipe… mejor será que se valla….-Comento uno mientras llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada._

_-Ustedes es mejor que se vayan-Dijo una áspera voz, el rey apareció con cara de pocos amigos (la cara que solía tener el 90% del día)-Suelten a esa chica…-Ordeno el monarca._

_-Rey Kaiser… esta chica.-comenzó uno_

_-Esa chica ah mostro una gran habilidad en el campo de batalla y ustedes la castigan por ser mujer.-El rey llevo su mano a su espada lo mismo que las dos personas que le acompañaban (un general y un capitán de confianza)._

_-Mi señor las mujeres no pueden formar parte del ejercito.-Informo uno de los agresores._

_-Dime en que ley esta ese dictamen.-El rey avanzó un paso, dando a entender que le importaba poco lo que decían los soldados- Porque soy yo quien las hace y te aseguro que en ninguna de las leyes dice eso. Lo que ustedes le han hecho a esa niña, no es más que una muestra de su salvajismo. Suéltenla ahora.-Los dos que sujetaban a la indefensa Lithos le soltaron, dejando a la joven de 16 años caer de rodillas al suelo. Aiorios se acercó a la chica y le cubrió con su propia capa. La ropa de Lithos, una camiseta gastada y un pantalón marrón, estaban cubiertos por la sangre que caía de la boca y nariz de la chica. Aioros miro con ira a los guerreros._

_-COMO SE ATREVEN HACERLE ESO A UNA CHICA-El chico estaba hecho una furia, eso era algo imperdonable._

_-Aioros, llévate a Lithos de regreso al campamento.-Le ordeno su padre, el príncipe supo por el tono frio de voz de su padre que no aceptaba replicas. Cargo a la asustada y lastimada Lithos en brazos y regreso al campamento. Cuando paso con la joven, cubierta con su capa, frente a los demás soldados. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharles susurrar idioteces. Llevo a Lithos a su carpa personal y la recostó en su "cama". Fue a buscar un poco de agua tibia y un trozo de tela de algodón, junto con algunas otras cosas para primeros auxilios. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiarle la cara a Lithos, la joven estaba aterrada se encontraba en el mutismo total. Luego de curarle las heridas le ordeno a Lithos que se acostara a dormir. Que el velaría por ella, la joven entre sollozos ahogados quedo dormida. Se quejaba dormida de algunos dolores, lo cual preocupaba un poco a Aioros. Este no había tenido el valor, ni la desvergüenza suficiente, para pedirle a Lithos que se quitara la remera y revisar los golpes de su vientre... Su padre llego como una hora después. Mientras el con cuidado acariciaba el pelo de Lithos._

_-¿Que harás con ella?_

_-Por qué preguntas eso hijo._

_-Las mujeres no forman parte de ningún ejercito…-Aioros le miro con ojos suplicantes-Papá no dejes que le lastimen…_

_-Aioros, hay varios reinos que tienen mujeres entre sus tropas.-El rey le miro mientras tomaba asiento ante el sorprendido joven.-Cancro, Bluegard y Reino de Luz son ejemplos de ellos.-El rey le sonrió para calmar a su hijo.-Aquí no es normal tener mujeres en las tropas, pero creo que podríamos hacer la excepción con Lithos. Ella demostró ser una gran guerrera…_

_-¿Puedes? _

_-Si ella quiere seguir en el ejército-El rey se levantó y miro sobre su hombro-No me opondré. Además las mujeres normalmente salen de cacería y poseen muy buena puntería, supongo que podríamos colocar arqueras en las ciudades… -Aioros sonrió. Su padre le estaba tendiendo la solución.-Pero te repito si ella quiere._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Lithos.-Aioros detuvo su montura y le miro. La general le imito, mientras movía un poco su adolorido cuello.- ¿Por qué te quedaste en el ejército? Nunca me lo dijiste.

-Mi padre era militar… yo era su única hija…-la joven le miro-Y como sabrás, para los militares, no tener un hijo que le suceda… es una deshonra.-La joven suspiro-Decidí comenzar a entrenar a escondidas, en el bosque, dispuesta a esperar el momento de demostrarle a mi padre que yo no deshonraría a la familia.

-¿Por eso fingiste ser un varón y meterte en el ejército?-Aioros le miro sorprendido, para luego sonreírle.-Lithos, si tu padre no se siente honrado de ti es un idiota. Las niñas quieren ser tu… todas quieren ser la gran general Lithos.-El joven puso su caballo a la par de la chica.-La primer general mujer de la historia del Imperio de los Leones. La primera mujer que se vistió de guerrero y mostro su fuerza en el campo de batalla, la que no teme decir lo que piensa… Lithos te volviste un ejemplo a seguir para cientos de niñas y jóvenes.-El príncipe le sonrió con dulzura.- Te volviste una gran mujer, una persona de confianza. En la que yo tengo confianza.-El príncipe miro fijamente esos bellos ojos azules- Tienes solo 23 años… y mira todo lo que has logrado… Por ti misma.

-Eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.-La chica le miro-Saber que confías en mi…-Espoleo a su montura y se alejó de ahí veloz. "Saber que confías en mi…" El príncipe vio desaparecer a la joven de cabello verde corto y ojos azules.

-Siempre confiare en ti, Lithos…-Dijo Aioros mientras hacía dar la vuelta a su montura.-De eso jamás tengas dudas… Yo sé quién eres…-y también se lo que siento por ti… dijo su propia voz traicionera dentro de su cabeza. Espoleo a su montura y regreso al palacio. Si la información otorgada por el soberano de Cancro era cierta. No le convenía andar solo después del atardecer.

_Continuara._

_**Nota:**_

_**Lithos **__es un personaje de Saint Seiya episodio G, me pareció lindo colocarla en la historia. Aunque en él manga es solo una niña, sirvienta de Aioria de Leo, aquí debido a que modifico las edades y roles de los personajes. La transforme en una mujer adulta y decidida de 23 años._

_**Aioros **__tiene 24 y __**Aioria**__ 20 sus cargos, debido a sus talentos, es de generales en el ejército del Imperio de los Leones._

_**Kaiser**__ pertenece al manga Saint Seiya Next Dimencion, es el caballero de Leo. En esta historia es el rey del Imperio de los leones y padre de Aiorios y Aioria. Su edad seria alrededor de los 50 años… no la eh decidido aún pero andaría por ahí._


	6. Memoria perdida

_Memoria perdida._

El jinete, montado en una preciosa yegua negra, espoleo suavemente al animal. Como los otros no sabían quién era realmente, como tampoco sabían cómo era su rostro, le trataban como a un igual. El capitán le había ordenado patrullar el éste del pueblo. La zona de bosques. Sombra caminaba con paso calmo, dado que su jinete no veía la necesidad de agotar al animal con una carrera innecesaria...

Espoleo un poco al animal, el día era completamente radiante. Extrañaba la compañía de sus leales Yato y Jabu. Pero cuando él estaba en servicio, no podían acompañarle le expondrían a ser reconocido o que les reconocieran a ellos. Sombra galopaba tranquilamente, Milo se acomodó un poco la estola que cubría su rostro. Hacía mucho calor, en momentos como ese odiaba el ser un príncipe. Si fuera un campesino común, no tendría problema de dejarse conocer por todos. Si fuera una persona común, muchas cosas en su vida cambiarían… Tendría amigos de su edad, podría salir a galopar a rostro descubierto y hacer muchas cosas que no podría hacer siendo un príncipe. Cerro un poco los ojos… no es que no le gustara ser un príncipe, disfrutaba los paseos con Yato y Jabu, como también los paseos con su padre y sus cabalgatas solitarias a la luz de la luna. Escucho a Sombra emitir un relincho, el príncipe abrió los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza de la montura. No paso mucho hasta que escucho el siseo de una serpiente… Sombra comenzó a correr sin querer escuchar sus órdenes u obedecer los tirones de las riendas. La yegua descontrolada por causa de la cobra comenzó su frenética carrera.

-Calma Sombra…calma…-trato de hacerle reaccionar Milo mientras tiraba de las riendas del animal. Este paso entre unas ramas demasiado bajas para que Milo esquivara… el joven se golpeó la cabeza y quedo ligeramente aturdido… en la corrida de la yegua se volvió a golpear la cabeza con la saliente de un árbol derribado y lastimarse un brazo de la misma forma. Ahí termino de atontarse, perdiendo el control total de la montura cayo pesadamente al suelo… dándose el último golpe necesario para perder el conocimiento. Quedo tumbado a mitad de un desolado camino perdido en el tiempo. Al rato Sombra volvió por su jinete… Milo seguía inconsciente, en el suelo, el animal se quedó cerca del joven. Un buen caballo traído de las tierras del sur… Donde la fama de los corceles era intimidante y atrayente. Caballos que solo aceptaban a un jinete, y debes en cuando a un segundo si su jinete le autorizaba, aunque sonara raro. Esto era cierto muchos lo habían comprobado con sus propios ojos. Esos animales solo respondían a una persona.

* * *

El comerciante vagaba sin rumbo fijo con su carreta con dosel. Cuando el camino, completamente solitario, le otorgo la vista de un curioso objeto se detuvo. Descendió de la carreta y se acercó al fardo recubierto de una tela azul aterciopelada. Se hacía una idea que era ese bulto y le terminaba de confirmar el caballo negro, que pastaba cerca de ahí. Cuando se acercó al objeto en el suelo, el caballo comenzó a caminar hacia este también emitiendo un relincho de advertencia.

-¿Primero tiras a tu jinete y ahora quieres protegerle?-El hombre soltó una risa burlona, se arrodillo junto al bulto y le movió.- Si, eres un soldado del reino de Antares… Tienes la capa llena de tierra y al parecer te hirieron en el brazo. Y por desgracia sigues vivo…-El hombre realizo una mueca de disgusto. Con sumo cuidado le quito la estola del rostro, dejando a la vista un bonito rostro de un joven de no más de 18 años.-Eres un crio…-Estallo en risas.- ¿Qué es esto rojo?-Le quito el casco y encontró un fuerte golpe en la frente. El pelo azul del joven, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, estaba manchado de sangre seca.-Bueno lo subo a la carreta, para cuando despierta le saco información y dinero…

_Dos días después._

Podía oler pasto mojado, fue lo primero que pudo percibir. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a esta. Miro hacia los costados, estaba en una carreta de diligencia, con telas blancas/amarillentas. Sentía el olor a las especias y otros productos también. Escucho el crujir de la madera cuando volvió a mirar. Un hombre de rostro curtido, y bastante feo, le miraba fijamente.

-Buenos días caballero… ¿Durmió bien estos días?-Pregunto el pelirrojo burlón.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto el joven, mientras se sentaba para estar más cómodo.

-Pues… estas a más de dos días, a caballo, del lugar donde te encontré.-Dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?-El joven por alguna razón se miró, aun vestía las ropas del ejercito… aunque, ignoraba que se trataba de eso su vestimenta. Por alguna razón se llevó su mano izquierda al hombro derecho. Algo le decía que no podía dejar que vieran lo que sea que tuviera en el hombro.

-Mis amigos me llaman Toll…-El hombre sonrió, Death Toll, corrigió dentro de su cabeza.- ¿Tu? ¿Se puede saber el nombre del joven que rescate de los buitres?-El joven cerró los ojos, para luego negar con la cabeza.- ¿No qué?

-No puedo decirte mi nombre, porque no me acuerdo…-El muchacho le miro, con sus impresionantes ojos turquesas, el hombre arqueo una ceja. Su mente estaba, en gran parte, en blanco el chico no sabía decir quién era…

-¿Debió de haber sido este golpazo que tienes aquí?-El hombre hizo presión en la herida de la frente. El mercenario lastimado hizo una mueca- Si, sin duda estas… Jodido muchacho… Tu corcel te tumbo y tú no recuerdas nada…-El hombre sonrió burlón-Estas para caer en manos de un enemigo…

-¿Mi caballo?-El muchacho se paró y salió de la carreta detenida. Su montura estaba atada a la carreta.- Hola muchacha…-El joven se acercó al animal y toco la testuz de este. La yegua dejo que el chico le acariciara.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Cerro los ojos… como se llamaba ese hermosa yegua negra. Sabía que podía recordar ese nombre, era un nombre importante si lograba recordar el nombre del caballo sería capaz de recordar el suyo luego.-Sombra… así te llamas-El comerciante miro al joven sonriente, pero principalmente la espada. Una bonita espada de no ser porque la empuñadura era de bronce, la hubiera robado hace rato.

- ¿Sombra?-El pelirrojo se le acerco aprovechando que el joven le daba la espalda.-mmm que curioso nombre, también tu espada… Esos escorpiones trabajados…-El hombre se acercó un poco más sin quitar la sonrisa zorruna de su rostro. El joven estaba tan distraído al recordar el nombre de su caballo, que no presto atención al sujeto de ojos pequeños.

-Sí, supongo…-El muchacho bajo la vista y miro la empuñadura, tenía razón era una empuñadora muy curiosa, a él le parecía bonita.

-Oí decir por ahí, que el mejor guerrero del reino de Antares tiene una espada parecida…-informo distraídamente…- Y que varios reyes, enemigos, quieren su cabeza.

-Pobre hombre…-El caballo soltó un relincho, el joven se dio vuelta al instante. Justo en el momento que su "salvador" le golpeaba con fuerza en el mismo lugar, donde tenía el anterior golpe. El joven misterioso cayó al suelo aturdido. Death Toll aprovecho el estado de aturdimiento del joven y le ato las manos en la espalda.

-Si eres quien yo creo… Sí… eres el escorpión azul… Me pagaran una fortuna por entregarte a cualquier enemigo del reino de Antares.-El muchacho soltó una queja.- Quédate quieto… Esto no estaría pasando si el mendigo rey no me hubiera echado fuera de sus tropas…-Death Toll realizo una mueca al recordar al mocoso impertinente que en este momento era el rey, como tampoco nunca pudo olvidar al maldito del rey Degel ocultando el hecho que el príncipe seguía vivo- Si eres escorpión azul. Por mi perfecto…-el hombre sonrió cruelmente se desquitaría sacándole al mejor guerrero.

-¿Y si no soy él?-El joven le miro fijo, porque ni el sabia quien era, mientras el sujeto le hacía pararse. Tal vez no era ese tal escorpión azul del que hablaba ese traidor, porque lo era…

-Pues si no eres él… Hay varios reinos que necesitan esclavos… En el reino de Antares, el rey Kardia, lo prohibió hace 25 años… Por lo tanto no puedo venderte aquí…-Río en su oído de forma burlona.-Camina… si no logro venderte… Puedes ser mi esclavo… Hay veces que me siento solito…-Al oír esto, el joven intento soltarse, ahora si se asustó…-Quédate quieto… Arriba. –Subió al joven a la carreta, le costó el chico no colaboraba en nada, y le sujeto uno de los pies a un grillete amurado a la pared de madera.-Por cierto precioso… Tienes que permanecer calladito…-Le amordazo con fuerza.-Un solo ruidito… y te quedas sin pantalón…-El chico abrió bien grande las gemas turquesas.-Que bonitos ojos… creo que le erraron un poco, son turquesas no azules…-El hombre rio-O tal vez no…-el hombre rio.-te dicen escorpión azul, por qué no queda escorpión turquesa…

Se bajó y le quito la silla a la yegua, para luego tirarla despreocupadamente sobre las piernas del soldado. El muchacho soltó un ligero gruñido, ese maldito le había sacado la espada y la daga que traía consigo... Escucho como el otro pasaba silbando por uno de los costados de la carreta. Al poco rato comenzó la marcha. El joven cerró los ojos… "Hijo recuerda que nunca deben ver el dibujo de tu hombro derecho" La voz en su mente le llamo la atención… Quien quiera que le hablara, lo hacía como si le estuviera diciendo esas palabras a un niño.

_Salón del trono. Palacio real._

-No hay rastros del escorpión azul… hace dos días que no aparece-Informo Fudo. El rey tenía una mueca que parecía realmente preocupada, como si esas palabras le afectaran más de lo esperado.- ¿Mi señor sucede algo?-El rey le miro, a todos los generales les recorrió una sensación fría por la columna vertebral.

-Jabu, Yato… Salgan de ahí.-Ordeno el hombre. Los generales se miraron ¿quiénes eran esas personas que nombro el rey? Al poco tiempo de entre las columnas salieron las dos criaturas rubias de ojos azules que habían visto hace una semana atrás. Se acercaron al trono para luego arrodillarse ante el rey-Ya saben que hacer… -Los jóvenes asintieron (Quiero a mi hijo de regreso… Fue lo que escucharon ellos, esa era la verdadera orden), se retiraron con paso rápido de ahí.

-¿Qué hacían esos niños ahí?-Pregunto el indignado Ionia, esos mocosos se estaban volviendo una pesadilla solía verlos seguido últimamente.

-Pues escuchar lo que hablamos… no te das cuenta Ionia…-Comento burlón Harbinger.- Pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué señor les permitió escuchar lo que hablamos?-el general miro al rey quien solo frunció el entrecejo, para luego abandonar el trono.

-Sencillamente…-El rey comenzó a abandonar la habitación.-Son como mis hijos… Además esas dos criaturas son más efectivas que todo un ejército… Encontraran el rastro del escorpión azul antes de lo que ustedes piensan…-El rey término de salir de la habitación.

-Esas dos criaturas…-Ionia apretó los dientes.-Me parece que nuestro señor nos subestima… Nosotros somos generales experimentados…

-O tal vez no-Fudo le miro ligeramente sonriente.- Eh visto a esas criaturas en acción… son muy hábiles. Hace un par de semanas el más chico me demostró su fuerza. –Cerró los ojos.-Serán grandes guerreros cuando sean mayores… Si el rey confía en ellos, por algo será.

-Me sigue pareciendo un insulto… Además seguramente el escorpión azul debe estar con alguna meretriz en algún burdel barato…-murmuro Ionia-Él dijo que un ejército no se forma con un solo hombre.-Miro a Fudo que parecía por demás pensativo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… me retiro, mi guarnición me espera.-El general abandono la sala.

_Caballerizas._

-Fudo…-Sísifo le miro… No sabía cómo decir esa pregunta. El ojitos multicolor les miro.

-El escorpión azul es el príncipe…-Harbinger sonrió con burla.-Apuesto mis tierras a que es él. El rey parecía preocupado como padre, no preocupado como rey.

-Harbinger no digas estupideces…-Ilias le miro con reproche.

-Vamos Ilias, si tu hijo desapareciera de golpe tu tendrías el mismo semblante.-El general tuerto le miró fijamente.-No digas que no es así… tú tienes un hijo, seguramente sabes lo que está pasando el rey en este momento.

-Suponiendo que Habinger está en lo cierto…-Lugonis les miro- ¿Por qué el rey no dijo nada?

-Por que decir que mi hijo está desaparecido… es poner fecha para su ejecución.-Los generales se sorprendieron al ver al rey, recargado contra una columna, de brazos cruzados. No le habían visto llegar.-Miren, Habinger está en lo cierto, él es mi hijo.-Les miro fijamente con sus gemas turquesas. Los que habían estado cerca del escorpión azul, no podían negar que eran iguales… Los mismos ojos de ese extraño celeste, de un turquesa exquisito muy raro de ver en Antares.-Si vine, es porque estoy seguro que los otros tres están muy lejos ya, festejando la desaparición del escorpión azul. Aunque no sepan quien es realmente, gracias a dios no lo saben.

-Por qué…-comenzó Sísifo.

-¿No les dije que él es mi hijo? ¿Ustedes lo harían si estuvieran en mi lugar? -Kardia les miro burlón-Es más fácil asesinar a un hombre durante la batalla de dos ejércitos, que a sangre fría a la salida de una cantina.-Cerro los ojos, sin abandonar su posición.-Jabu y Yato son los guardias personales de mi hijo… A parte que mi propio hijo les ha entrenado. Si quieren ser útiles, vigilen a los otros tres disimuladamente, algo me dice que no tardaran en aliarse con el enemigo.-El rey abandono su lugar y comenzó a irse.

-Mi señor espere-Fudo se le acerco- ¿Por qué no quiere que busquemos a su hijo?

-No es por qué no confíe en ustedes.-El rey les miro-Si no, porque me llego un mensaje ayer. Es mejor tener a los de confianza cerca… Manigoldo asegura que la noche se acerca.-Los generales asintieron, entendieron el mensaje.

_Bosque._

Jabu (montado en un yegua color miel) y Yato (montado en un caballo color café) revisaban el bosque donde había sido visto por última vez el escorpión azul. Revisaron toda la zona con cuidado, hasta que encontraron en la saliente de un árbol caído un trozo de tela con un poco de sangre la olio. Yato miro a su hermano menor quien asintió… Le tendió la tela y Jabu le olfateo también. Lilas, eso fue lo que sintieron sus órganos sensoriales, en la tela a parte de la sangre reseca.

-La ropa de Milo huele a lilas… yo mismo las lavo y te puedo asegurar que no muchos deben de tener ese olor en la ropa…-informo Yato.

-Mira las ramas…-Jabu revisaba todo los alrededores.-Al parecer sombra paso corriendo a gran velocidad… están partidas y las huellas poseen una buena distancia entre ellas.

-¿Se habrá desbocado?-concluyo Yato, su hermano menor se encogió de hombros. Escucharon unos ruidos y se encontraron con el hijo del general Ilias. En la grupa de su montura llevaba un venado muerto.

-Hola…-les miro algo dudoso- ¿Qué hacen?... Es peligroso andar por aquí, está lleno de serpientes… Si no conoces la zona puedes caer cerca de sus nidales.

-¿Serpientes?

-¿Nidales?-Jabu y Yato se miraron, Sombra era muy nerviosa cuando se trataba de serpientes… Ahí tenían una posible razón que justificara el rastro de la carrera.- ¿Pero dónde están? Él siempre supo controlarla…

-Está lleno de ramas bajas… algunas están partidas.-Yato miro de nuevo un árbol cuyas ramas más delgadas estaban rotas.-Pudo haberse caído…

-¿De qué hablan?-Regulus le miraba curioso. Esa parte del bosque la conocía de memoria.

-Asuntos del rey…-Jabu monto a su yegua.-Vamos Yato, tenemos que encontrarle.

-Vamos… Adiós-Se comenzaron a irse. Yato, a pie, llevaba a su caballo de las riendas para poder observar mejor el lugar.

-Conozco la zona puedo serles de mucha ayuda…-dijo Regulus mientras se le acercaba, olía una aventura… y no quería perdérsela.-Si seguimos por aquí, saldrán a un viejo camino rural desértico… Nadie lo usa.-informo… Los hermanitos se miraron, parecían intercambiar información mentalmente con una sola mirada.

-Nos acompañaras hasta el final del bosque y regresaras… No le dirás a nadie que nos viste, esto es asunto del rey- Informo y ordeno Yato, Regulus asintió… Tal vez, con algo de suerte, terminara acompañando a esos chicos en la aventura encomendada por el rey.

_Continuara._


	7. Busqueda y planes

_Búsqueda y planes._

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y hacia lo imposible para no ceder. Sentía la presión en su nuca, tenía que llamarse dichoso que empezaran con eso y no con algo peor. Había escuchado lo que le pasaba a los soldados que agarraban, por suerte él nunca había tenido que presenciar eso. Sintió como tiraban de su cuello hacia arriba. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire.

-¿Va a hablar teniente…?-le pregunto el soldado cuando le saco la cabeza de la fuete llena de agua donde le estaba ahogando.

-Gracias por el agua, desde que me encerraron me han matado de sed…-respondió burlón, para luego le volvieran a meter la cabeza bajo el agua. Kanon era quien más resistía bajo el agua, su hermano sabía bucear y era capaz de estar varios minutos bajo el agua sin problema. No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a volver a sentir el ardor en sus pulmones. Kanon debe estar a salvo, seguramente está a salvo debió de escapar o sino me estarían refregando en la cara que le atraparon. Pensaba para calmarse, Kanon es más listo que yo… estoy seguro que llego a Cancro y puso al tanto de todo al rey… Volvieron a sacar su cabeza del agua y a preguntarle, lo cual solo se dedicó a responder con comentarios irónicos. Cuando se cansaron le arrojaron contra el suelo, ahí a provecho y escupió un poco del agua que había tragado… Su largo cabello azul se había pegado a su rostro. Escucho como la puerta se abría logro ponerse ligeramente de rodillas, para recibir una patada en la cara y caer de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Con que esta es la escoria que se infiltro a nuestro gran reino.-Dijo el hombre con notoria molesta.

-¿Gran reino…?-Saga logro reincorporarse y miro burlón a su interlocutor.-Este reino de porquería no se asemeja con Cancro… eso es un gran reino…-Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre.-Mi hermana menor golpea más fuerte…-le dijo burlón-eso es muy vergonzoso para uno de los terratenientes del rey…-soltó una risa cargada de burla. El hombre furico saco una daga y la deposito en el cuello de Saga dispuesto a abrirle la garganta.-Veamos si tienes las agallas para hacerlo…-le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Aiakos…-Dijo una voz fría detrás de él-Ustedes retírense.-Saga hizo una ligera mueca, por poco y se liberaba de ellos por siempre. Los soldados que se encargaban del interrogatorio salieron, el hombre revestido con una armadura oscura ingreso una vez estos salieron… Detrás de él entro otro sujeto de cabellera plata. Por lo cual Saga cerró los ojos, llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Radamanthys cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le miro. Aún tenía la daga de Aiakos en su cuello, pero el prisionero se mantenía sereno.

-¿Valla esta es la escoria que burlo tus fuerzas y seguridad Radamanthys?-pregunto el de cabellos plata, mientras soltaba una risa burlona. Saga se mantuvo una expresión seria y no dijo nada. Su rostro transmitía una serenidad total, acentuada por el hecho de mantener sus ojos cerrados… Aunque su cabello mojado hasta la mitad le daba un curioso aspecto.-Mis respetos teniente, a su antecesor Radamanthys le descubrió a los dos días, ni tiempo de investigar tuvo…-Saga no replico nada ante esto…- ¿Le cortaron la lengua acaso?

-No…-Aiakos le saco la daga de la yugular para luego asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, ni así Saga emitió queja alguna.-Tenías que ver como hablaba hace un momento, aunque me veo tentado a cortársela.

-Si se la cortas jamás nos dirá lo que sabe.-Aiakos realizo una mueca de ira ante las palabras de Radamanthys y miro atento al joven prisionero. Se acercó y agarro uno de los largos mechones azules de Saga. Parecía pensar algo, sonrió un tanto despiadado y miro a sus camaradas…-Eso es de niños…

-Es su cabello o su garganta…-Le dijo este mientras le cortaba el mechón con un hábil movimiento…-Se lo eh visto sin ser mojado… es un lindo pelo. ¿Para que la quiere tanto cabello un reo?-Minos soltó una risa burlona mientras se acercaba y sujetaba con fuerza a Saga, mientras Aiakos le cortaba el pelo con la daga.

-Ten cuidado de no cortarle el cuero cabelludo… si muere por una infección no nos dirá nada.-les dijo Radamanthys mientras salía de ese lugar. Minos soltaba risas burlonas mientras Aiakos le quitaba sus largos mechones azules y los dejaba en una silla.

-Hay que esquilar a la oveja negra…-dijo burlón, mientras le cortaba la cabellera de forma despareja.-Dicen que el cabello es la vanidad de las mujeres…

-Entonces nunca te lo cortes Aiakos… aunque creo que tu amor propio lo perdiste en alguna tienda con uno de tus soldados…-dijo Saga fríamente. Al oír esto Minos soltó una risa burlona y Aiakos le propino otro puñetazo, esta vez al estómago. Le termino de cortar el cabello y le pateo hasta el cansancio, solo se detuvo por que su par se lo pidió. Salió de la habitación llevándose el cabello que le corto a Saga.

-Valla, tienes un gran don para hacer rabiar a las personas.-El peli plata se arrodillo a su lado.- ¿Sabes quién soy supongo?-Saga no responde, por lo tanto el otro lo tomo como un sí, toma una silla y se sienta frente al reo que se mantiene de rodillas.-Soy Minos Griffon, General de la primera legión del ejercito del reino Elíseos…

-El general de los generales…-agrego Saga con una monótona voz.

-Muy bien…-Minos aplaudió con sarcasmo-Sin duda has estado haciendo un buen trabajo al espiarnos, dado que solo los miembros de la cúpula militar sabemos eso. Y seguramente sabes el nombre de las cuatro personas que están por encima de mí ¿O me equivoco? -Saga no respondió, por lo cual Minos asintió-Sin duda eres un espía que extrañaran en tu reino-Le miro divertido-Primero para sacarte un peso de los hombros, tu hermano escapo… Los idiotas del reino de los mares no lograron atraparlo. Casi lo logran en la frontera…-el hombre negó con la cabeza-Pero tu hermano se cargó a sus atacantes a espada limpia. El teniente Kanon Géminis, de la legión Castor se escapó y llego a Cancro. Ahora si se murió tierras adentro de Cancro lo ignoro, solo sé que paso la frontera…-Saga solo arqueo una ceja, por lo cual el otro sonrió-Pero para tu desgracia… tu no lograste llegar a la frontera, te quedaste muy cerca…-le dijo malicioso…-Te quedaste en Elíseos… y ahora pagaras caro tus osadías… -El hombre sonrió al ver que su interlocutor no realizaba ni una sola gesticulación al respecto.

-Si vas a proponerme salvar mi cuello, a cambio de traicionar a mi nación… No lo hare.-El general asintió.

-Me lo suponía…-El hombre se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación.-Por cierto, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana…-Le mostro un riso aguamarina, a lo cual Saga abrió bien grande los ojos. El hombre salió riendo ante la expresión de pánico del teniente. Al instante entraron dos soldados y se lo llevaron. Camino a su celda vio a Minos, bastante alejado, hablando con un guerrero de cabellera aguamarina larga, por lo cual sonrió con burla. Por poco y cae… por poco y manda su nación al diablo al creer que la tenía a ella. La única persona por la cual él y su hermano renunciarían a todo con tal de que nada le pase.

_Rutas internas de Antares._

Hacía cuatro días, si no había mal entendido la situación, que estaba en poder de ese sujeto. Cada tanto recibía flashes de su memoria perdida. En todos esos recuerdos alguien, aparentemente su padre, le decía que no dejaran que le vieran su hombro derecho. Seguía sin entender a que venía ese asunto. Tendría que esperar a recuperar toda su memoria, para ello. También en un recuerdo hablaba con dos niños rubios de ojos azules… no escuchaba de que hablaban, solo veía a los chicos. Algo les decía que eran muy importantes, ya anochecía y ese infeliz se detuvo. No podía ver hacia afuera de la carreta, pero si escuchar lo que pasaba. Le escucho prender fuego y olio cuando asaba la carne de un animal. Su estómago emitió un ligero gruñido… No había comido en días y al parecer todo indicaba que seguiría así. Cerró los ojos para tratar pensar en otra cosa, escucho como este trepaba a la carreta. Cuando abrió los ojos le encontró con una cantimplora y un trozo de pan. Le quito la mordaza sin cuidado y le dio de beber la ansiada agua… tenía la garganta seca. Pero no dejo que saciara su sed. Cuando su juicio dicto que el chico ya había bebido suficiente se la quitó, rompió un poco el pan y se lo dio de comer… lo malo fue que aún tenía hambre.

-Es mejor que te hayas haciendo la idea de este tipo de raciones de comida.-le dijo mientras volvía a amordazarlo sin cuidado.-A donde iras a parar, no se le da de comer mucho a los esclavos… Bueno creo que un perro vive mejor que un esclavo.-Dijo burlón. La noche paso y prosiguieron su camino. Un camino hacia un futuro incierto.

_Bosques, Reino de Antares._

-Aquí hay más rastros de corrida…-informo Yato, ya casi no era visible nada. Tuvieron que parar ahí, si era por ellos continuaban. Pero no podían arriesgarse a perder el rastro.-Ya puedes irte.-Le informo a Regulus, quien realizo solamente una mueca.

-Sin ofender, pero ¿Con que derecho me hechas de mis propias tierras?-pregunto el joven.-Este bosque hasta el viejo camino es de propiedad de mi familia.

-El rey está por encima del general Ilias… este bosque le pertenece a él.-Regulus desmonto y miro a los hermanos.

-Sé que sirven al príncipe, sean sinceros.-El chico les miro-Le están buscando a él ¿No?-Ninguno de los hermanos respondió-No podrán ir muy lejos ustedes solos… pueden levantar sospechas.

-¿Y que sugieres…? -Jabu le miro arqueando una ceja.- Eres el único hijo del general Ilias, si algo te pasa tu padre se morirá.

-Mi padre sabe que puedo cuidarme solo.-informo el joven mientras le acariciaba el cuello a su montura.

-Si supongo que sabe que te puedes cuidar solo, por eso no te deja salir solo…-le dijo Yato con toda ternura.-Sabemos muy bien que el general Ilias te tiene en una cajita de cristal…-Regulus soltó un bufido de resignación.- ¿Quieres demostrarle a tu padre lo que vales?

-No quiero que mi padre viva preocupándose de mí…-dijo el joven.-Además… dos chicos montando solos será sospechoso… Más si llevan consigo brazaletes que les identifican como vasallos del rey.-Los chicos lo pensaron un poco… Tenía razón.

-Pasaríamos más inadvertidos si escoltamos aun noble…-dijo Jabu por lo bajo. Yato asintió.

-¿Sabes rastrear?

-Sí, mi padre me enseño cuando salíamos a buscar caballos salvajes o a casar a pie.-Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Yo soy Yato, se presentó el mayor de los hermanos-Él es mi hermano Jabu.

-Regulus Leonis… aunque eso ya lo sabían…-Dijo el chico al fin. Levantaron un pequeño campamento por la noche. Mañana al amanecer seguirían.

Se levantaron apenas salió el alba y los jóvenes continuaron siguiendo el rastro de la desbocada montura del príncipe. Regulus no bromeaba sabia rastrar y siguiendo ese rastro llegaron a un camino abandonado.

-Miren esto…-indico las visibles marcas de la carreta-Se nota por las huellas dejadas que ataron un caballo a la parte de atrás…

-Alguien debió de encontrarlo… Tal vez se cayó del caballo y Sombra se quedó cerca suyo…-Dedujo Yato.-Mientras no le quiten la remera todo está bien…-Hizo un movimiento con su mano y un halcón descendió para posarse en ella.-Jabu…-El chico le dio un pequeño rollito que colocaron en la parte posterior del arnés del ave, donde llevaba un pequeño tubito para mensajes.-Ve Ra…-el chico libero al halcón que se dirigía a mandarle su mensaje al rey.-Sera mejor que sigamos este camino…

-¿Sabes hacia donde lleva?

-Si se lo sigue por completo… a un pueblo de mala muerte llamado Istos-Informo el joven noble mientras realizaba una mueca.- Mi padre dice que ahí habitan las peores calañas y que este camino es el que usan para evadir a la ley…-los jóvenes se miraron- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos… si uno de esos tiene al príncipe estamos en serios problemas.

-¿Y de camino intermedio?

-Los pueblos no son como Istos… pero muy atrás no se quedan-Les dijo-Vamos cada minuto que perdamos es valioso para el príncipe.-Los tres jóvenes montaron y prosiguieron por su camino. –Según tengo entendido y la memoria no me falla son cuatro pueblos… Lectis, Adeso, Marees y Istos… Según mi padre antes esos pueblos eran muy ricos por la comercialización de esclavos. –El joven le miro- Por eso este camino antes se llamaba el camino de los encadenados…-los jóvenes pasaron saliva… En total si se toma encuentra la ruta desde su origen en el pueblo de Actarsiros son 24 pueblos/ciudades que comercializaban esclavos. Actasiros tiene salida al mar… por lo tanto se le considera la ciudad principal… le sigue Metascistos a mitad de camino ellos si se repusieron a la prohibición de la comercialización de esclavos como Actasiros… dado que la última tiene el puerto y la otra tiene ríos de diamantes…

-O sea… diamantes sacados de ríos…-Dijo Jabu, Regulus asintió.

-Los demás pueblos algunos se quedaron estancados por Lectis, Adeso, Marees, Istos, Dolederd, Asqetusi ellos jamás se repusieron a la ley de libertad de esclavos. Por eso creo que tenemos que apresurarnos… si llegan a Istos y saben que es el príncipe… puede que haya serios problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Odian al rey Kardia.-sentencio Regulus mientras apuraba su montura-Arruino sus economías al prohibir la esclavitud, pero según se rumorea por ahí Istos y Marees siguen realizando trata de esclavos… solo que es hacia afuera del país… Atrapan a jóvenes campesinos y los venden como esclavos en el Imperio Negro…-los jóvenes pasaron saliva.- ¿Saben quién es el rey no?

-Sí, Apsu… dicen que es despiadado… que no respeta la vida, que hay más esclavos que gente libre.-dijo Yato tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz, si Milo terminaba ahí estarían perdidos. Todos sabían que Apsu mataba a las familias nobles para que no hubiera quien reclamara el trono.-Dicen que su esposa la reina Medea es una bruja… y que es tan cruel como él.

-Medea mato a su esposo y le dio el trono de su pueblo a Apsu.-Informo Regulus.-Es una salvaje igual que él…

_Pueblo de Lectis_

El olor rancio invadió la nariz de Milo, no sabía por dónde esta, pero el olor era insoportable. Death Toll saludo a un par de personas que al parecer le conocían. Les escucho preguntar si un tal Gordon, estaba en Istos y pareció alegrarse al oír que sí. Cuando le preguntaron qué mercancía llevaba. Solo se limitó a decir que una muy buena y valiosa. El hombre paro a las afueras del pueblo para almorzar subió a la parte de atrás de la carreta y miro a Milo mientras pelaba una manzana.

-Cuando lleguemos a Istos te llevare con un conocido que vende personas como tú.-sonrió burlón.- Puedes ir a parar a 5 reinos distintos… Eliseos, Imperio Negro, Reino de los Mares, Reino Azul y Olimpia… por tu bien… te conviene terminar en Olimpia… Tengo entendido que el rey Zeus es alguien muy piadoso con los esclavos guapos… Siempre y cuando acepten meterse en su cama por las buenas.-Milo paso saliva.-Esta en guerra con el reino de una de sus hijas… la mayor se casó con un rey enemigo, Seiya, al parecer desde entonces hay mucha puja entre Olimpia y el Reino del Sur o Reino de los caballos... Todos le dicen así por que las mejores estirpes de caballo salen de ahí. Además que poseen abundantes praderas para las diferentes clases de ganado.-El hombre miro a Milo, que no le sacaba la vista de encima.-En el Reino de Eliseos esta Hades, dicen que es un rey muy justo, pero un esclavista… y bastante ambicioso tienen un sinfín de minas de diversos minerales y piedras preciosas… Después Reino de los mares… si terminas ahí más que seguro termines trabajando en las costas…

_-Y a mi que me interesa_-penso Milo.-_Me escapare estoy seguro de ello._

-Reino Azul, te morirás de frio… eso seguro normalmente está en guerra con Bluegard y Asgart… antes eran un solo reino pero se dividieron y quedaron tres… Dos de pensamientos los hombres libres y Reino azul con un pensamiento esclavista.-Milo cerro los ojos-Por ultimo esta mi favorito… el Imperio Negro-sonrió con malicia-Ahí serás tratado peor que un perro, ahí dejaras de ser por completo una persona y serás menos que un animal… -El hombre bajo de la carreta y se dirigió hacia la parte frontal.-Con algo de suerte en una semana estamos en Istos…-dijo mientras agitaba las riendas de los caballos, para que empezaran a andar.-Ahí venderé tu espada y tu yegua… y si puedo tu armadura… Una vez que te haya vendido a ti claro.-rio con burla…-Una vez que me haya desecho de usted… príncipe.-dijo por lo bajo.

No dudaba que el joven estuviera amnésico el golpazo que tenía en la cabeza lo confirmaba. No había descubierto su identidad por el hecho del tatuaje (que aún no había visto, le necesitaba ver para confirmar si era él realmente) si no por el rostro del joven. Jamás olvido el rostro del Kardia cuando era un príncipe, cuando desafío su autoridad como general y le desterró de sus tropas. Esos ojos los recordaba siempre al igual que los delicados rasgos que el rey poseía en ese entonces. Sonrió con malicia… Kardia se arrepentiría de haberle expulsado de su ejército… cuando pudiera también se vengaría de Degel, otro más al que planeaba dejar sin hijo. Y eso pronto sucedería… Cuando se liberara del príncipe de Antares, el príncipe de Blue Gard le esperaba… le esperaba para sufrir una emboscada.

Solo tenía planeado el secuestro del príncipe de los hielos, Camus, pero que el príncipe de Antares le cayera del cielo… Sin duda fue una bendición de los dioses.

-Todo está saliendo bien…Death, todo está saliendo bien.-se dijo para si.

_Continuara_


	8. Leyendas

_Leyendas._

El joven entro a la amplia biblioteca y tomo uno de los inmensos libros que se hallaba leyendo. Abrió en la historia que estaba leyendo, el mito que leía:

_El niño apareció por primera vez a las orillas del mar. La gente pasaba a su lado, pero nadie le ayudaba los habitantes del valle de la luna. No le ayudaban, lo vieron ahí acostado en la arena… Vieron como el agua comenzaba a subir, pero nadie acudió a ayudarle. Un pequeño escorpión, se acerco al niño y realizo una pequeña punzada en la mano del menor. Este abrió los ojos presa del dolor, al darse cuenta que la marea había subido más, tomo al escorpión que le había salvado la vida. Entro al bosque, donde comenzó a seguir las costumbres de la gente del valle de la luna. Donde había un palacio que nadie habitaba. Según las antiguas voces ese palacio solo seria habitado por aquel cuyo corazón, la diosa de la caza, considerara digno de ocupar el trono que allí se hallara._

_El niño escucho de la tradición más vieja del lugar. Todas las lunas llenas, la diosa de la caza colocaba una presa de caza en un altar blanco, para luego elegir la presa más digna entre los cazadores del bosque. En la luna número doce, esa persona se aseguraría tener el don de la caza y tendría la oportunidad de unirse a los posibles candidatos de ocupar el trono vacio. _

_Al niño no le importaba ese trono, con su amigo el escorpión comenzó a cazar. Siempre con su fiel amigo, el pequeño escorpión azul, que le protegía del ataque de aquellos seres que le quisieran hacerle el mal. El niño pasó las 11 primeras lunas sin presentar su ofrenda, dado que su presa, un humilde conejo. No la consideraba digno de ser presentado a la diosa. Aun no tenía ni la fuerza, ni la experiencia para poder cazar al gran ciervo._

_La señora de la caza, custodiada por su eterna compañera la luna. Esa que había sido testigo de infinitas partidas de caza salió de cacería. Ese día la diosa y señora de la caza se encontraba realizando una partida sagrada. Como todos los meses, durante la luna llena, la bella joven atrapo un hermoso ciervo que coloco en el altar de la luna. Durante este proceso, llego la gente que habitaba ese bosque con sus ofrendas a la luna y a la caza. Para que nunca le faltara la comida y la luz nocturna donde realizaban sus más bellas danzas. A la ceremonia llego el niño con su presa, un pequeño conejo, en su hombro estaba el pequeño escorpión azul. La gente comenzó a cuestionar si la presa del niño, era legítimamente suya. La diosa, testigo de esa cacería, dijo que la presa era legitima. Que el niño había atrapado al conejo con ayuda de su pequeño escorpión. _

"_Este niño ah hecho muestra de lo que es el conocimiento de la cacería, él y su escorpión, han demostrado lo que es el verdadero honor y sabiduría. Este niño no ah cazado esta noche para complacerme a mí y a la luna, esta pieza de casa es en realidad su cena. Ah decidido no comer esta noche a cambio el comer esta noche por el poder comer hasta la próxima luna llena. Este niño que ah quedado solo en el mundo, pero que ah encontrado la amistad, la ayuda y el afecto, que los hombre le han negado, en un pequeño animal. Este niño a diferencia de todos los adultos, no ah cenado ni ha cazado para obtener un bien propio. Esta noche este niño… a demostrado tener un corazón puro, al negarse el bocado de comida para el bien de todo el pueblo._

_Ustedes que tanto han protestado por la acción de este niño solitario. Ustedes que planeaban dilapidarlo, apenas me fuera, por su acción de presentarte con este humilde conejo en vez de presentarte con un gran ciervo como los adultos. _

_Ciervo que seguramente fue cazado para colocar en este altar y no que fue capturado para comer. Para llenar el estomago vacio… Colocare este pequeño conejo junto a mi ciervo. Este conejo será la muestra de la abundancia de caza para toda la región y este niño será bendecido por mí... Al ser esta la luna número 12 del año, el contara con mi bendición a partir de ahora siempre obtendrá la pieza de caza que desea…"_

_Muchos cazadores mayores se indignaron ante las palabras de la diosa, dado que esta había mostrado predilección por un pequeño conejo… En vez por las grandes piezas de caza que habían traído para complacerla. Muchos cuestionaron el juicio de esta, que había mostrado favoritismo por el menor que ahora se encontraba a su lado. Todos fueron invadidos por un impulso asesino, si ellos no podían contar con el don de la caza, que la diosa otorgaba una vez cada 12 lunas… Entonces ese niño tampoco tendría derecho a disfrutar de ese don, esa bendición. Se lanzaron contra la diosa de la caza y el menor, la diosa invoco al escorpión. El animal, que reposaba en el hombro del niño salió al encuentro de los hombres que se abalanzaron sobre la diosa. Este pico a todos los que se atrevían a levantarse contra la diosa. Solo que el animal, el leal amigo del niño, murió al picar al último hombre. _

_La diosa observo al niño llorar a su amigo al que sujetaba con sus manos, esta tomo al escorpión y le prometió que le pondría en un lugar donde jamás le dejaría solo. Y que tendría el honor de defender esos bosques sagrados y que le defendería a él. _

_El escorpión seria el símbolo de los reyes, el linaje los reyes que empezaría con él. Con ese niño que acaba de demostrar la humildad de su alma y la humildad de su corazón. Desde entonces el escorpio protege el valle de la luna y a los reyes, de ese reino, que comenzó a existir a penas el niño tomo lugar en el trono de esa nación creciente. El corazón de su amigo, brillo con intensidad en el cielo. El corazón de Antares, latió con gran intensidad en forma de estrella._

-Hay mejores leyendas…-Camus soltó un bufido, las leyendas de Antares era muy pocas. Pero si eran conocidas sus danzas, principalmente la danza de la luna. La más importante de todas, las fiestas que se realizaban en todas las lunas llenas. Coloco el libro en su lugar y salió de la gran habitación. Salió a uno de los patios internos, la nieve caía suavemente sobre su rostro. Necesitaba distraerse un rato, por alguna razón. Su padre andaba algo ocupado, para no decir nervioso, había llegado un mensaje de Cancro y luego uno de Antares… Sea lo que fueran esos mensajes habían sido preocupantes. Vio a su padre quemar los dos hasta que no quedara nada de ninguno.

-Camus…-El muchacho se dio vuelta encontrándose con su madre. La reina Seraphina… ella era la que poseía la "sangre real". –Camus, no te desaparezcas así… Te eh estado buscando las últimas dos horas.-El joven de 17 años… le miro atento.

-Madre, eh estado en la biblioteca.

-Hay Camus… No seas como tu padre, sal a disfrutar de la vida… Deja un poco los libros.-Su madre le sonrió-Ya eres una persona muy sabia a tu corta edad… Es hora que salgas a cabalgar y disfrutes de los días, mientras aun eres príncipe.

-Madre…-la reina puso un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho.

-Camus, tu padre se volvió rey cuando tú tenías 7 años… El pudo disfrutar de su vida… tú debes disfrutarla también, Camus si sales del palacio… no salgas a leer bajo un árbol. Sal a buscar amigos… Hijo quiero que disfrutes tus días… disfruta tu adolescencia… Los años no vuelven…-La reina acaricio con cuidado los risos azules de su hijo, ese cabello igual al suyo…-Disfruta tu vida Camus… la vida no se vive si vives atreves de los libros. Si tanto te gustan los libros de aventura, sal y experimenta una… No es lo mismo leer una aventura que vivirla…-La reina se alejo por el camino entrando a la galerías… El príncipe suspiro, le molestaba cuando su madre le sermoneaba sobre su vida.

Comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, no tenía ganas que les estuvieran sermoneando. Cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró con...

-¿Tío Unity?-El hermano menor de su madre estaba parado cerca de la ventana.

-Camus, como has crecido muchacho…-El príncipe se acerco a su sobrino y le abrazo. Camus no era muy dado a los afectos, por eso no devolvió el abrazo.-siempre tan efusivo sobrino…-Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello al muchacho… tu padre te ah pasado buena parte de su carácter.-El muchacho al fin le abrazo.- Así está mejor… ese es mi pequeño sobrino Camus…

-Ya no soy pequeño dejad de decirme así…-Camus quiso zafarse del abrazo, pero su tío no se lo permitió. -Tío soltadme ahora.

-Perdonadme su alteza real…-el hombre le soltó.- Me olvidaba que al futuro monarca no es de los que disfrutan de los cándidos abrazos.-Camus decidió guardarse el comentario, sobre que los abrazos de su tío le parecían más fríos que la nieve.- ¿Cómo le ah estado tratando a su eminencia vuestro frio padre y su cándida madre?

-Me tratan bien y ya deje de hablarme de esa forma, logra que me sienta incomodo…-Informo el joven, el hombre sonrio.

-Camus, te tengo una noticia por demás grata.-El muchacho le miro sin inmutar la frialdad de su rostro.-En mi viaje a Asgart, me entere que el rey Odín, está en busca del noble que sea digno de la mano de su hija…

-Creía que la mano de la princesa Hilda había sido entregada al caballero más noble de la orden…-le miro atentó-A Sigrid, duque de Alfa…

-No me refiero a la mano de su segunda hija… La princesa Flare.-Dijo su tío.- Solo digo que podrías ir a conocerla, eres muy pequeño para casarte aun…-el hombre le sonrió-De paso podrías conocer algo más que las paredes de este palacio…-Dijo mientras pasaba una de sus brazos por los hombros de su único sobrino.

-No se…

-Vamos Camus… esta misma noche lo hablare con tus padres… Te gustara el viaje, solo serán 15 días fueras de casa… como mucho 20… es un ida y vuelta.

-¿Por qué tanto?-el muchacho le miro algo desconfiado

-No tenemos alas Camus, tenemos caballos. El corcel más veloz tardaría como mínimo 5 días en llegar a Asgart...

-No estoy seguro tío, no quiero ir… No me encuentro interesado en conocer a la señorita Flare.-informo el frio joven.

-Camus… tienes que ir… Ya está todo planeado.-Informo su tío un tanto indignado. El muchacho le miro arqueando una ceja.-Ya eh planeado el viaje y el mensajero está esperando la confirmación de tu padre, para partir a Asgart a informar al Rey Odin sobre nuestra visita.-Su tío le soltó y abandono su habitación. Camus se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada.

-A pesar que seas mi tío… jamás me has inspirado la confianza suficiente para emprender un viaje con vos.-El muchacho se recostó en su cama.

_Esa misma noche._

-No.

-Degel, vendría bien que Camus saliera un poco del palacio-Seraphina miro atenta a su esposo, mientras su hermano menor arqueaba una ceja.

-Seraphina, no es prudente que Camus emprenda un viaje, no en este momento.

-¿Qué momento?-pregunto Unity atento.

-Solo digo que la situación de los países aliados no promueve que los príncipes salgan de viajes innecesarios.

-Camus nunca sale del palacio-Seraphina se levanto y observo molesta a su esposo, quien le miro un tanto sorprendida.-DEGEL DEJA QUE CAMUS VAYA.

-Seraphina… Ah sucedido algo grave, Cancro asegura que hay traidores en los reinos, traidores cerca de los nobles.

-Siempre hay traidores.-La reina le miro atenta-Ira con mi hermano y la escolta…-la mujer volvió a sentarse.- Degel, la vida es solo una y si Camus no la disfruta ahora no lo hará nunca… Tiene 17 años… deja que salga del reino…-le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo pensare….-dijo al fin el rey.

-Degel… El mensajero está esperando…-Informo el tranquilo Unity-Prometo cuidar a mi sobrino… Confía en mí, me conoces, sabes que no dejare que nada le pase a mi sobrino. -Degel lo medito un rato largo, no se escucho un solo ruido. Solo la respiración de los tres nobles.

-Está bien… Si algo le pasa a mi hijo te hare responsable.-Le informo secamente el rey, Unity asintió.

-Tomo esa responsabilidad…-informo para luego salir de la habitación.

Posada aislada.

Una paloma se poso en cornisa de la ventana, uno de los hombre que allí reposaba se acerco al animal y saco el mensaje que venía atado a su pata.

"La joya valiosa abandonara el palacio"

-Muchachos, el frio príncipe… partirá a Asgart dentro de tres días…-informo el sonriente hombre.

-Que divertido… me pregunto qué tan frio será realmente el príncipe…

-Death Toll dijo que lo azotaría personalmente…-informo un hombre burlón.- Dijo que le enviaría la ropa manchada de sangre a Degel…

-¿Por qué tanta rabia con él…?

-Por culpa de Degel, el rey Kardia lo expulso del ejército de Antares… Por lo tanto ah jurado vengase de los dos privándole de sus hijos… El príncipe de Antares es intocable, dado que nadie le conoce, pero Camus… el no está en las mismas condiciones.

-Por eso cruzo al Imperio de los leones, donde fue expulsado y paso al Imperio negro…

-Y regresa a Antares entrando por la frontera de reino marino… llevando de paso información de Eliseos…-Uno soltó una risa burlona-Hace de mensajero… la información de Imperio negro lo paso a Eliseos, la de Eliseos a Reino del Mar… Sin duda… el jefe es un genio…

-Ya tiene que estar viniendo para aquí… Death dijo que queria verle la cara al crio cuando lo tomaramos prisionero...-el hombre rio- Aunque no tanto como quiere ver la cara del rey cuando sepa que se quedo sin hijo.

Continuara…


	9. Perdidas

**_Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya (clasico y ND) y SSO son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada._**

_Perdidas._

_Imperio de los Leones_

La joven caminaba por las muralla que le permitía la vista del inmenso campo y luego el bosque… Una vez terminado el bosque, había un pequeño arroyo que separaba al Imperio de los Leones del Reino del Mar. Las ciudades comenzaban del lado norte de la muralla, no se permitía a nadie tener ni siquiera una granja del lado sur de la muralla. Siguió caminando algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia. Colocadas en puntos estratégicos de la muralla, y en las torres, estaban las arqueras… Mujeres entrenadas en las artes de la guerra, tan hábiles con la espada al igual que los hombres. Cuando le veían pasar inclinaban la cabeza, a lo que ella respondía de la misma forma. Su mente divagaba en los asuntos que el rey le había informado, cuanto más lo pensaba más verdad hallaba en sus palabras. Ella había sido la primera, la que había encendido el fuego de la igualdad en el ejército, la que había sorprendido a muchos durante los combates… La primera militar, la primera general mujer, del Imperio de los Leones.

-General…-Su teniente se acercó a ella, era uno de los pocos en lo que tenía completa confianza-Tiene que irse…-dijo en un susurro. Lithos solo se dignó a seguir caminando- Planean quitarle el puesto, lo escuche en uno de los bares… hay algunos de los soldados que planean ayudar al general Baian cuando ataque la frontera.

-No estaba errada, si enviaría a Baian…-dijo la joven tranquila.-No planeo dejar mi puesto y mucho menos a mis camaradas…

-Si se quedan, le mataran…

-Si me voy deshonrare la confianza del rey.-La chica le miró fijamente, el teniente entendió- Micenas, te pido que confíes en mi… Si algo malo me pasa, te dejare a cargo de la legión.

-¿Yo?-el hombre le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, Micenas, serás tú… a nadie más le encomendaría esa importante labor.-La joven se acercó al borde de la muralla y recargo su mano en la saliente- Conoces las tierras, conoces a los soldados y posees buen juicio a la hora de armar estrategias.-Le miro a los ojos-Eres mi amigo Micenas, fuiste uno de los pocos que no reprocho cuando me asignaron a esta legión.

-Escuche de tus talentos, supuse que el rey no arriesgaría a poner al cualquier general en la frontera con Reino de los Mares.-Informo Micenas, con voz queda.

-Por lo tanto Micenas, no te preocupes… Además ya lo sabía.-La joven se alejó del lugar con paso firme, dejando al sorprendido Teniente.

-¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué no hace nada…?-el hombre se quedó en sus cavilaciones, si ella lo sabía, porque no ejecutaba a los traidores.

–Porque tienen familias…-dijo al fin, ella solo desterraba, no mataba a nadie.-Sus hijos no tienen la culpa, están escuchando promesas vacías…-La general se alejó, ya había terminado la conversación.

_Pueblo Adeso, Imperio Antares._

Death toll atravesó el pueblo a media noche, Milo seguía tratando de soltarse de los amarres. Iba enserio a venderle como esclavo.

-Oiga usted…-Milo se sintió aliviado al escuchar voces con tono autoritario. Era posible que pasara su tormento.- Identifíquese ahora mismo…

-Soy un honesto comerciante, soldado… Solo llevo un par de chucherías a Istos, para vender.

-Sí, supongo… Déjenos ver que es esa mercancía, tal vez si vale la pena se la compremos ahora o le vendamos algo que trajeron el otro día. -Escucho que el otro hablaba con ellos- Que hermosa yegua…

-Esa no se vende… por desgracia está reservada…-dijo Death toll calmado.- Y este…-Corrió un poco la tela dejando a la vista a Milo- Tampoco se vende…

-Tráfico de personas… ¿Sabes que es un delito que se castiga con prisión?-pregunto uno sonriente.

-Sé que con 5 monedas de plata ese delito queda perdonado…-dijo el sonriente comerciante.-Veamos esa otra mercancía que tienen… Dejare la carreta en un lugar seguro no vaya a ser que me roben las mercancías…-Escucho como el maldito volvía a subir a la carreta, y las risas de los soldados, esos malditos dejaban que comercializaran personas. Sentía la rabia invadirle.

* * *

Estuvo solo un rato en lo que escucho completo silencio, hasta que le llego la risa de los guerreros y el comerciante.

-Con que… llevarlo a Imperio negro…-pregunto Death Toll, mientras un tercer soldado aparecía con un joven muy mal herido eh inconsciente.- ¿Idea de quién?

-Es la forma que el abuelo… encontró para mantener tranquila a la madre y al padre…-dijo el tercer soldado, Milo solo podía escuchar sus voces… Pero no podía ver quien era esa persona y de quien hablaba.

-Bueno… ¿Como quedaría la cosa…?-pregunto el comerciante.

-Sencillo, llevas al crio al Imperio negro… va se lo das a Gordon… el te pagara el trayecto y cuando el vuelve por este lado… nos paga a nosotros…

-Entendido… Bueno subiremos al crio para poder partir de una maldita vez…-Se corrieron las cortinas y subieron a un joven castaño, bastante golpeado, inconsciente. Milo le miro sorprendido, ese niño debería tener unos 15 años… Estaba maniatado y amordazado.

-Listo… Nos vemos caballeros…-Dijo Death Toll, mientras emprendía la marcha de nuevo. Milo miraba preocupado al menor, estaba flaco y muy demacrado… en la frente tenía una costra de sangre en la frente… Sin duda esos brutos le habían golpeado hasta el cansancio… ¿Pero quién era ese niño realmente?

_Reino del Sur o de los caballos. (Cuatro semanas antes)_

El reino del Sur, se encontraba en una ancha y extensa Península… que se extendía hasta las fronteras del lejano Imperio de Antares en el occidente de montañas y mar, con el Reino de Cancro al Norte y con Reino de los Mares y Olimpia al Oriente.

La reina no paraba de dar vueltas en la entrada del castillo, su esposo había partido hace dos semanas en busca de su único hijo. La joven estaba preocupada, no habían recibido noticas de su hijo y la comitiva de este… por lo tanto el rey había partido en su búsqueda… Pero estaba preocupada, según un mensaje recibido, su esposo llegaría dentro de poco ya estaba cayendo el sol.

-Su alteza…-Un guerrero se acerco a la mujer de cabellera lila, ojos grandes y verdes como una lechuza.- Informan que el rey y su escolta ya entraron a los límites de la ciudad.

La mujer, revestida con una armadura color oro, asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Se paro, haciendo muestra de su esplendoroso porte, en la entrada de la muralla. El rey llego al poco tiempo montado en un corcel blanco, con su escolta, desmonto sin emitir el menor ruido. Paso junto a su esposa sin hablarle. Los guerreros se retiraron, algunos llevaban los estandartes del reino: Un caballo en plata, con laureles rodeándole y fondo azul.

* * *

La reina, ya sabiendo las razones de ese silencio comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. No fue al salón del trono, sino a sus aposentos… donde encontró a su esposo sentado en la cama… Al escuchar la puerta abrirse este apresuro a limpiar sus propias lágrimas de los ojos.

-Seiya…

-Encontramos… a su escolta…-informo con voz entrecortada.- Saori… no había rastro de él… No sé donde esta mi hijo…donde esta nuestro hijo.-La reina se sentó a su lado y le atrajo hacia ella.

-Esta debe ser la venganza de la que fuimos prevenidos… Mi padre debe de tener a nuestro hijo…

-Si Zeus, es el responsable del secuestro de nuestro hijo-El rey se paro y camino un par de pasos por la habitación-Que se prepare… porque dejare Olimpia reducido a cenizas con tal de recuperar a mi hijo…-La reina le miro y asintió.

-Ya no pienso a soportar las bajezas de mi padre…-la reina miro atenta a su esposo- Ni la de mi padre ni la de mis Tíos… El no pudo secuestrar a Koga… sin el apoyo de ellos…

-Mandare a avisar a Manigoldo… También le mandare un mensaje a Ikki… Athena.-su esposa le miro, solo le llamaba por el nombre en lengua de Olimpia, cuando estaba serio.- Ordena que se preparen las huestes y reúne a los generales… Saori…-Suavizó su voz.- ¿Quieres volver a estar a cargo de la 3° legión?

-Por supuesto que si esposo mío…-la reina se reincorporo y le miro atenta.-No por nada desempolve mi armadura…-la reina sonrió y abandono la habitación-Pobre de ti padre… si descubro que tuviste que ver, con la desaparición del fruto de mi vientre…

_Reino de las islas. (Dos días después)_

El halcón se poso en la baranda, el rey se acerco al animal y tomo el mensaje que traía en animal en un pequeño cilindro de cuero que tenía el animal en la espalda.

_**Zeus tiene a Koga ¿ayudas? S.**_

-Shun, June, Esmeralda, Geki…-llamo el joven noble. Al poco tiempo la reina y los generales estuvieron frente al rey.

-¿Que sucede esposo mío?-Pregunto la reina, una joven rubia de ojos verdes.- A que viene el llamado…-El rey le tendió el mensaje a los generales. Shun fue el primero en tomarlo, se lo paso a sus pares quienes luego de leerlo se los devolvieron al rey.- ¿Qué harás?

-Le debemos un favor a Seiya… además… es nuestro reino aliado-El rey les miro- Shun, Geki, June… ordenen preparar los barcos… Cuando Seiya lo confirme nos moveremos.-Los generales asintieron…

_Reino de las islas. (Tiempo actual)._

El mensaje llego de nuevo con un halcón. El rey tomo el mensaje.

_**Confirmado, esperen a coordinación. S.**_

Ikki, señor del Reino de las Islas, volteo luego de mirar el mensaje. Sus generales estaban de rodillas frente a él. El comandaba la primera legión del ejército, la que nunca abandonaba las islas a menos que sea necesario… Su esposo Esmeralda (cuya dulce actitud contrastaba mucho con su certera puntería con el arco y gran manejo de la espada) comandaba la 2° legión; su hermano menor Shun, y hasta el momento único sucesor, comandaba la 3° legión; June, esposa del anterior, comandaba la 4° legión del ejercito; Geki, leal guerrero que había peleado centenares de veces al lado del antaño príncipe, y ahora rey, comandaba la 5° legión; el más antiguo de los generales, y maestro de los príncipes en su niñez, Albiore comandaba la 6° legión…

-El mensaje esperar la coordinación… Seiya seguramente pedirá apoyo a otros reinos a parte de nosotros…

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos del Reino del Mar.-Informo Shun, de rodillas ante su hermano, con su siempre voz calma- No sería la primera vez que nuestra armada destruye sus barcos… y controla sus costas…

-Aun controlamos parte de sus costas…-Recordó Esmeralda.-Las costas del suroeste, del Reino del Mar, están bajo el control de nuestro reino…

-Lo sé…-dijo el sonriente rey- usaremos esa punta de apoyo… las costas del suroeste de Reino del Mar, limitan con Olimpia…

-Tenemos un punto estratégico de ataque. -Albiore miro al rey y general.- También contamos con el control de la Isla de Andrómeda…

-Mis tropas y las de June están ahí hermano-Shun miro al joven de cabellera azul- Serán las primeras tropas en llegar… si June y yo partimos esta noche a buscarlas.

-Vayan a la Isla de Andrómeda, pero no muevan a sus tropas hasta que yo lo ordene…-Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

_Istos, Reino de Antares._

Ya había caído el sol, cuando la carreta se había detenido de nuevo. El chico abrió los ojos, a penas escucho la risa del comerciante. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, en el que se miraron mutuamente. El joven tenía ojos oscuros y un cabello de una curiosa tonalidad marrón. Como pudo el chico se sentó y le miro atento. Tenía una mirada cargada de nobleza, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación… Pero algo le decía que ese chico, era realmente un príncipe.

-Bueno niños lindos… llegamos a su destino…-Dijo el sonriente Death Toll, mientras colocaba una bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza del menor y miraba sonriente a Milo.- Que pena que no recuerdes quien eres realmente…-le acaricio la mejilla burlón.- Seria todo un placer ver tu cara cuando te venden…-Coloco otra bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza de Milo, al poco tiempo le quito las sogas de los tobillos y el grillete.-Pueden venir muchachos… la mercancía esta lista…-informo.

Milo sintió como lo bajaban, como le hacían caminar sobre la tierra lodosa, como le obligaban a bajar una escalera… A donde sea que le hubieran llevado, se escuchaba el llanto y las lamentaciones de otras personas… de otros Antárticos que habían sido privados de su libertad. Le colocaron unos grilletes en sus manos, para luego quitarle las ataduras de las manos, seguido le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza… al lado suyo, estaba el niño con que había hecho la última etapa del viaje. Miro hacia su derecha, en ese caso quien estaba atada a él era una joven de mirada triste, su ropa estaba lodosa y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas.

-¿Cuanto quieres Death… por el muchacho?-pregunto un hombre grandote mientras agarraba a Milo del rostro y le miraba atento-Es obviamente bello y también fuerte, y por lo que le dejaste de sus ropas… diría que era militar.

-Esta desmemoriado-informo el comerciante burlón.- Pero, si era militar… tengo sus armas y su caballo… se cayó y perdió la memoria…

-Te ofrezco 50 por él…-Informo el grandote.

-¿Plata o oro? No quieras subestimarme Gordon, yo no caigo en ese truco-El hombre, llamado Gordon soltó una risa burlona.

-Plata…-dijo al fin cuando termino de reír.

-Me parece poco, para un chico como él… no conseguirás, fácilmente, otro igual…

-¿Cuanto quieres por él General Death Toll?-pregunto el hombre mientras soltaba despectivamente el montón de Milo.

-No me llames General… el maldito Rey me expulso del ejercito… -Dijo Death, sin borrar su sonrisa- Que sean 75 monedas… lo venderás por más al otro lado…

-Parece que lo vale… si llega a Olimpia, los refinados de ahí serian capaz de pagar mucho más por su cuerpo…-Sonrió burlón al ver a Milo abrir los ojos- Turquesas… es raro…-Tomo a Milo del mentón de nuevo y movió la cabeza de este para poder ver bien los ojos del joven.-Son muy raros esos ojos… pagaran una pequeña fortuna por ti en Olimpia…

-O en las minas del Imperio negro o las del Reino Eliseo… siempre necesitan esclavos ahí…-Gordon miro a Death Toll atento, parecía haber un mensaje oculto detrás de esas palabras… un gran deseo de venganza.

-¿Quién es realmente? Tú lo sabes… no lo niegues…

-Me hago una idea, pero no quiero hablar y equivocarme… Solo te diré que este niño sería mejor que fuera a parar a las minas… es el lugar indicado para alguien de su sangre…-Gordon le miro, pero no replico el comerciante tendría sus razones. Milo vio cuando el hombre le pagaba a el comerciante, quien le pidió un segundo antes para ver por última vez a su cautivo.

-Tienes dos minutos, no manosees la mercancía.-Le dijo Gordon antes de retirarse. Milo miro atento al hombre que solo sonreía burlón, El comerciante se acerco a él y solo le susurro unas palabras al oído.

-Buen viaje, príncipe.-Se alejo con una sonrisa burlona… Dejando a Milo con la duda en los ojos. ¿Príncipe? ¿Él era un príncipe o se lo decía para molestar?

* * *

Fuera del lugar donde tenían a las personas, encadenadas, estaba la carreta con la yegua de Milo. Gordon miraba atento al magnífico animal.

-¿De dónde la sacaste…?-pregunto Gordon.

-Es del niño lindo… al parecer es un caballo del Sur… Olvídate, no podrás montarla jamás…

-Pero sirve para tirar carretas… es para eso sirve cuando no puedes montarle…-Dijo el sonriente comerciante, Death Toll le miro y sonrio a su par.

-La tienes por 25 de bronce…-Gordon le dio las monedas y se llevo la yegua.

-Tengo que deshacerme de las otras cosas de este tonto…-Dijo Death mientras sacaba la espada de los escorpiones-Por ti me darán una pequeña fortuna…-dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la taberna.

_Camino entre Marees e Istos_

-Tenemos que descansar… llevamos varios días montando-Dijo Yato, desmontaron y se sentaron en el suelo- No podemos continuar asi…

-Seguramente…-Dijo Regulus…-Estamos a solo unas horas de Istos…

-Dijiste que ese lugar es peligroso-Jabu le miro atento- Supongo que es más peligroso de noche…

-No te equivocas…-admitió Regulus.- ¿Esperamos al alba?- Yato asintió.-Monto la primera guardia…-informo mientras los hermanos se echaban en la hierba a descansar.

-Esperemos que Milo esté a salvo… que este en Istos…

-¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre?-pregunto Regulus sorprendido, Yato le miro.

-Por que el nos obliga a llamarle por su nombre, no quiere que nosotros dos le llamemos príncipe o le tratemos de usted. -Regulus asintió y no replico.

_Hacienda del General Ilias._

-No está por ningún lado…-Ilias daba vueltas por la sala ante la atenta mirada de su hermano- Me preocupa… él nunca se va así…

-Por que tu no le dejas…-le dijo tranquilo Sísifo, a pesar que en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que su hermano- Ya aparecerá… tal vez… este con una señorita…

-Sísifo. Tiene 15 años…-le dijo Ilias, algo molesto.

-Tú te casaste a los 16…-le recordó su hermano, eso pareció servir para calmar a Ilias.-Tal vez no estoy muy equivocado… pronto volverá y podrás sacarte las dudas de donde estuvo…

-Cuando Regulus vuelva me va a oír…-informo el general, hacia 9 días que su hijo no aparecía…-Por su bien- y el psicológico de él, que recién se enteraba de lo que pasaba en su propia casa porque estaba con sus tropas-que este con una señorita en alguna de las casas del pueblo… por que le…

-Porque te mueres…-le dijo Sísifo -Regulus es un chico listo, estará bien… no te preocupes.

_Camino entre Marees e Istos_

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto de pronto Yato, el joven noble miro al otro rubio.

-Estoy preocupado por mi padre… no sabe donde estoy… de seguro ya sufrió un disgusto…

-Podemos hacerle saber que estas bien…-Yato levanto una mano y realizo un gesto, al poco tiempo un pequeño halcón llego volando (desde un árbol) y se poso en su mano.-Quiere mandarle un mensaje… ira directo al palacio donde se encuentra el rey…-informo el rubio.- Podemos mandarle un mensaje a tu padre con el reporte del momento… el halcón deja el mensaje y vuelve enseguida hacia nosotros…-informo.

-El rey…

-Sabe. ¿Te crees que no le dije?-Regulus sonrió ante las palabras del otro rubio-Solo me dijo que tengamos cuidado con lo que hacemos… supongo que no le dijo nada a tu padre…

-Si le hubiera dicho… ya tendríamos a mi progenitor aquí…-Yato sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

_Pueblo de Istos._

Milo, fue subido junto a todo los otros, a una carreta con rejas… Las paredes eran de madera. Le habían encadenado los brazos a la pared. El joven con el que había viajado y tres personas más (todos ellos hombres) siguieron su camino. Por lo menos no llevaban las malditas mordazas.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al joven golpeado, este le miro y hablo en una lengua que los otros tres no entendieron, pero Milo si la entendió no sabía la razón... El chico había dicho "_Disculpa, no entiendo_"

_-¿Estás bien?-_pregunto en esa lengua… también se sorprendió que pudiera hablar en ella. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, el era pequeño, un hombre estaba parado a su lado y le estaba supervisando la lectura en una lengua extraña. Se dio cuenta que era la lengua que hablaba ahora con el joven… El hombre en el recuerdo le estaba corrigiendo las palabras mal pronunciadas…

-_Si… ¿Sabes donde estoy?_

_-Esto es Antares y si no le entendí mal a ese sujeto… esta ciudad, o lo que sea, se llama Istos…_

_-Se llamaba Istos, nos están sacando de aquí…_-Informo el joven, que se sentía aliviado de poder hablar con alguien… Apenas hablaba Antarico… por eso no se arriesgaba a usar esa lengua, dado que la estaba aprendiendo.

_-¿De dónde eres? ¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy Koga, príncipe heredero del Reino del sur… o también conocido como Reino de los caballos._

_-¿Un noble? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?_

_-Una emboscada, estaba casando con parte de mi escolta y nos atacaron…-_de los ojos del chico cayeron lagrimas- _los mataron a todos, para poder atraparme… por dios… esas personas tenían familias… soy el responsable de sus muertes. Fue mi culpa que ellos murieran…_

_-Calma…_-logro articular Milo, no sabía que decir para calmar las lagrimas del joven. ¿Qué le pueden hacer a un príncipe… si lo vuelven esclavo? Ignorando su propio origen, solo pensaba en el posible destino del niño.

_Continuara._

_Perdonen la demora, mi imaginación no colaboraba…._


	10. Esclavo

_Esclavo._

Koga se había mantenido callado el resto del viaje. El menor no emitía palabra alguna, Milo miro atento a los otros tres que viajaban con ellos. Si superaban los 17 años era mucho, deberían tener su edad. Sus ropas eran humildes y sus rostros estaban curtidos por el sol.

-¿De donde son?-Pregunto al fin. Los otros le miraron atento… Uno de ellos el más joven se relamió los labios.

-Soy de Asteas… del norte. Me llamo Sho…-el chico, de cabello azul de no más de 17, respondio en algo que apenas era un susurro- mi padre es el carpintero del pueblo…

-Soy Daichi, también de Asteas…-Informo uno de cabellera verde, parecía tener 16 años- Mi padre es el herrero.

-Me llamo Ushio, mi padre es el capitán de la guardia…-de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas- Estábamos cazando cuando nos agarraron… Se supone que habría una fiesta en el pueblo, queríamos llevar un ciervo… ¿A ti? ¿De dónde eres…? ¿Qué hacías cuando te agarraron…? ¿Quién es él?-indico con la cabeza a Koga.

-Se llama Koga, es un príncipe… del Reino del Sur-Informo Milo. Al escuchar su nombre el menor le miro, pero era claro que no entendia de que hablaba- No se mi nombre… perdí la memoria… Aparentemente soy soldado… Me encontró en el camino… Ese maldito llamado Death Toll…

-Tienes cuerpo de soldado…-Ushio sonrió ligeramente-Seguramente termines en las minas o como gladiador… Si te venden en Imperio Negro…

-Que alentador…-Milo le miro, para luego cerrar un poco los ojos.

_Recuerdo._

_-Aquí no hay gladiadores hijo…_

_-¿Por qué no?-Se dio cuenta que quien preguntaba era él, delante suyo estaba el hombre de sus recuerdos… "Hijo". _

_Ese hombre, debía de ser su padre… era idéntico a él… Era su padre sin duda, este vestía una elegante túnica… Él, Milo, estaba vestido con exquisita seda azul, bordada con hilos de oro y su padre con una de color verde oscuro... Se encontraban mirando desde un balcón, jardines de bellísimas flores bañadas en roció nocturno se extendian debajo de ellos. La luna iluminaba el cielo, cubierto de centenares de estrellas. Miro hacia los costados, galerías y ventanas rodeaban el jardín. SU jardín… ese lugar era para él. Nadie más podía entrar a ese lugar… _

_No sabía porque, pero sabía que ese lugar era suyo nadie más solo él y su padre podrían estar en ese lugar. Él era importante… Volvió a mirar los ventanales y galerías… Estas tenían el mármol trabajado. Al igual que la baranda donde estaba recargado, los pasamanos y barrotes que le sostenían estaban trabajados con ornamentaciones._

_-Por que es algo de brutos…-dijo su padre al fin. Sacándolo de las contemplaciones de su "jaula"- ¿A ti te gustaría que te enceraran como animal y te hicieran salir solo para morir?_

_-No me gustaría… pero entiendo a lo que te refieres a lo del encierro…-dijo el muchacho con su voz infantil._

_-¿A sí?-pregunto su padre distraído, mientras miraba las estrellas._

_-Sí, solo que mi prisión es bonita…-dijo este para luego mirar, a los ojos, a su progenitor. Que por un momento le miro con sorpresa, para luego remplazarla por dolor._

_-¿Crees que a mí me gusta tenerte aquí encerrado como si fueras un ave?-Pregunto, mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo, y le miraba a los ojos.-No me gusta negarte ver al mundo… pero es la única forma que encontré para evitar que te dañen…_

_-Siempre hay otra forma… tu siempre lo dices…_

_-Hijo…-_Milo se sintió frustrado… ¿Por qué demonios no podía llamarle por su nombre en vez de decirle "hijo"?_- En este caso… hasta que no seas mayor y estés listo… No puedo dejarte salir… en este caso. No hay otra opción…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

La sacudida de la carreta lo trajo de regreso al mundo real… Bueno ya tenía otra pista más sobre su vida… Tenía aparentemente una buena vida, pero estaba confinado a cuatro paredes… Su mundo, aparentemente en la infancia, se limitaba por la fría piedra que le rodeaba… Escucho como detenían las carretas. Alguien solo abrió la puerta para ver a los cautivos, luego la cerró. Estuvieron parados un largo tiempo, luego se pusieron en marcha. El resto del viaje fue silencioso… Milo trataba en vano en recordar su propio nombre… Recordó las palabras de Death Toll… "príncipe" y si él era un príncipe… ¿Por eso su padre le tenía oculto? Death Toll también dijo que le apodaban Escorpión Azul… y el escorpión era el símbolo de Antares… Si él, en el posible caso, fuera un príncipe... Eso hacia al hombre que hablaba con él en sus recuerdos… ¿El rey?

* * *

En algún momento del viaje, la carreta comenzó a circular por un camino en muy mal estado… Dado que todo el tiempo daba pequeños saltos. Milo a cada movimiento de la carreta sentía que el corazón le daría un vuelco… A cada metro que avanzaban, los jóvenes sabían que se alejaban de su hogar… A cada momento sabían que se alejaban más y más de la esperanza de volver algún día.

-Volveremos…-Lo dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras miraba al lloroso Sho.- Volverán a caso, lo prometo…

-Como puedes estar tan seguro…-Pregunto Daichi, mientras le observaba con sus llorosos ojos…-Jamás volveremos…

-La fe, es lo último que se pierde…-dijo al fin Milo.

-Mi abuelo… Fue esclavo…-dijo Ushio- Siempre decía… que el todas las mañanas cuando era niño… se levantaba con la esperanza de ser libre… y que vivió lo suficiente para ver libre a su descendencia… Para ver libre al pueblo, para ver por primera vez en el trono a un rey justo… Ah alguien que gobernaba para todos, no para unos pocos…

-No podemos quejarnos del rey que tenemos-Dijo Dachi- Mi madre, nació esclava… y se caso como murió como mujer libre… Ella estaba entre los esclavos del Rey Miko… Dijo que a diferencia de sus hermanos, madre y padre… El príncipe Kardia, trababa bien a los esclavos…-Daichi se mordió el labio- Que incluso le vio recibir una paliza, de su padre, por haberse colado en las celdas de los castigados. Por que quería darle de comer a un niño, de ocho años, que agarraron comiendo de la cena de los reyes…

-¿Es un rey justo?-pregunto Milo.

-El rey Kardia, si…-dijo Sho- Es una persona justa, pero por ser justo paga las consecuencias…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rey bueno, rey muerto…-dijo Ushio- Mataron a la reina Astrea, o eso se rumorea, la envenenaron… Él por miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su único hijo… lo oculto del pueblo, lo oculto de los nobles… Nadie sabe su nombre…

-Solo puede ser reconocido…-comenzó Sho.

-Por un escorpión azul tatuado en el hombro…-dijo Milo en un susurro.

-Sí o eso se rumorea nadie lo sabe realmente…-dijo Sho- Algunos dicen que el príncipe, está muerto… que él lo está ocultando.-Luego de eso guardaron silencio el resto del viaje. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se volvieron a detener.

_Ribera del rio._

-Abajo señoritas- Dijo un hombre mientras comenzaba a soltar las cadenas de la pared, pero no a los jóvenes de las cadenas.- El principito esta cómodo…-Golpeo a Koga a penas lo bajaron de la carreta.- Tienes una visita con el rey Apsu… llámate dichoso si no te mata a penas te ve…-Milo sintió la ira invadirle. Pero no podían hacer mucho... no estando encadenado. Miro a los demás prisioneros, algunos eran niños… no deberían tener más de ocho años… Estos no paraban de llorar, tenían collares que les mantenia encadenados entre sí.

-¿Para qué quieren a niños pequeños…?-pregunto Milo, lleno de rabia.

-Para las minas… hay lugares donde los adultos no pueden pasar…-dijo Ushio.- si no tienen suerte van a parar ahí… si tienen suerte pararan en los campos…

-O peor… serán esclavos de los nobles… donde morirán de hambre o por alguna enfermedad…-dijo Daichi.

-No puedo creer que pase esto…

-El rey ya hace mucho… siempre hay algo que escapa de su control.-Dijo una joven que quedo parada al lado de Milo mientras eran contados.- Honestamente les envidio… tendrán mejor destino que él mío…-dijo en un susurro.

-Ya están todos los esclavos…-Informo uno- Súbanlos a los barcos… pónganle los collares a los más grandes. No vaya hacer que algún idiota joda la fiesta-Varios soltaron risas mientras, que al igual que los más pequeños, los más grandes eran encadenados por medio de collares. Fueron subidos a pequeños barcos, por donde inevitablemente, atravesarían en gran rio.

-Díganle adiós a su hogar… porque nunca más volverán…-dijo uno burlón.

_Pueblo de Istos._

Jabu y Regulus esperaban en las afueras de Istos, a que Yato regresara. Volvio al medio día con una cara sombria y claramente malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ayer a la noche, un sujeto llego en una carreta… tenía una yegua negra atada en la parte de atrás… Era un comerciante de esclavos… Quien me dio la información, asegura que una de las mercancías… perdió la memoria luego de caer de su caballo.

-Milo -Jabu apretó con fuerza los puños-Las ramas rotas en el bosque… las huellas de la rueda de la carreta… ¿Vendieron a Milo?

-Peor… Lo llevaron al Imperio negro… Lo venderán ahí… No saben que es el príncipe…

-Por suerte-Dijo Regulus- ¿Cómo sabes que Milo estuvo aquí?

-Por esto…-Yato les mostro algo envuelto en unos harapos, los quito dejando a la vista la espada de Milo.- También vi su armadura… Estaban por fundirla… y hacer alguna estupidez con ella…

-¿Qué le diremos al rey?-pregunto Regulus.- ¿Seguimos? Del otro lado del rio Vayasrres está el Reino de Crux.

-Ese reino ya no existe Regulus…-Jabu le miro.-Es ahora el imperio negro lo que está del otro lado del rio…

-No si existe…-Regulus se paro y les miro atento-Mi padre asegura que aun hay rey, que tiene nuestra edad y que hay milicia, si entramos en contacto con ella… Podremos rescatar a Milo… Crux es y será siempre un reino aliado de Antares… Si podemos, aun tenemos esperanzas…

-Nadie habla aratio aquí…-le dijo Yato…

-Yo si lo hablo…-Regulus le miro atento.- Ustedes pueden pasar por mis esclavos y yo como el amo… podremos hacerlo.

-Regulus…-Yato le miro. Él se había dado por vencido, luego de abrirle la garganta a quien había comprado la espada de Milo.

-Una simple pregunta -Regulus miro atento al mayor de los hermanos.- ¿Milo qué haría si fueras tu o Jabu el que fue vendido? Por dios somos Antárticos… se supone el pueblo más bravo y terco de todo el mundo… El pueblo que jamás se da por vencido… ¿Van a dejar a su amigo a la suerte?

-Yo no…-Jabu se reincorporo del suelo y le miro- Milo nos entreno, nos enseño idiomas, nos enseño a pelear…. Nos enseño a ser hombres… y los hombres no dejan solos a sus amigos… Los antárticos somos hombres leales a sus amigos…

-Iremos…-Yato se reincorporo- Mandare un mensaje al rey… informándole la situación y que iremos tras el rastro de Milo y que pensamos volver hasta recuperarle.

-Yo voy con ustedes…-Regulus le miro atento- No le conozco en persona, pero es mi príncipe y como su súbito le debo mi lealtad y mi ayuda…-los otros dos asintieron.

-Jabu, escribe el mensaje… Avísale al rey. -Yato oculto la espada de Milo en la alforja de su montura.- Iremos a salvar a Milo, nos recuerde o no… haya perdido la memoria o no… Es nuestro amigo…

-Ya esta…-Jabu dejo libre al Halcón que remonto vuelo.- ¿En marcha?-los otros asintieron. Montaron y partieron a su destino incierto…

_Antiguas tierras del Reino de Crux, Imperio Negro (cinco días después)_

Desembarcaron en un puerto de un pequeño pueblo, que en apariencia estaba muy mal cuidado. Pero Milo logro ver algo de la antigua grandeza de lo que seguramente antes, había sido una importante ciudad… En la entrada a este lugar… tallado en la piedra estaba el escudo del Antiguo Reino de Crux… Una cruz y una corona de laureles rodeándole…

-Bienvenidos a la antigua ciudad de Mariscal… ahora es solo un pueblo pequeño-Informo el hombre que tiraba de las cadenas de los niños- ahora reducida a su mínima expresión luego del ataque del Imperio Negro.

Llegaron a la plaza central, había una tarima de madera en el centro. Donde eran expuestas las personas. En ese momento se estaba vendiendo a un niño de aproximadamente 12 años… Milo sintió la rabia invadirle, como podían ser tan sínicos… Ese niño podría ser el hijo de cualquiera de ellos.

-Vendido en 5 piezas de plata.-dijo el subastador… Milo y los otros fueron obligados a sentarse a un costado, junto a todos los otros esclavos. Todos estos estaban con la mirada gacha, demacrados y golpeados.

-¿Que me trajiste Gordon?

-De todo un poco…-Informo el hombre burlón- Costo un poco… conseguir mercancías… El ejercito esta en movimiento y los generales están alertas a cualquier movimiento raro.

-Si me entere… algo me llego a mis oídos…-se detuvo y miro a una chica.-Esta se queda para mi…

-Si así lo quieres Stand…-informo el hombre tranquilo.- Debido al trabajo excesivo… tendremos que sumarle un par de números a la cuenta…

-Cuanto más quieres-Pregunto Stand mientras seguía mirando a los prisioneros con mirada crítica-Todos están en buen estado… Por cierto ¿El paquete del sur?

-Lo golpearon un poco antes de caer en mis manos… Pero aquí esta…-indico a Koga encadenado a la izquierda de Milo- Vivo, que es lo único que importa.

-Es igual al maldito de Seiya…-dijo el hombre mientras miraba al chico atentamente.- Pero… con tal de ver sufrir al maldito vástago…

-Te arriesgas a "cuidar" del hijo.-comento Gordon burlón.

-Este chico está muy guapo.-Tomo a Milo del mentón, este con un movimiento brusco se soltó.- Al parecer le faltan modales...

-Según Toll, que fue quien me lo vendió, es un soldado se cayó de la montura y perdió la memoria.

-En otras palabras no tiene a donde volver…-dijo mientras tomaba uno de los risos de Milo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.-perfecto… podría llevarlo a Olimpia… los grandes señores pagarían mucho por él…

-Toll, pidió que por favor fuera a parar a las minas… dijo que se lo tiene merecido.

-¿Toll sabe quién es?-Pregunto Stand para luego dejar el bucle de Milo-Es claro que si pidió esos destinos, habrá que cumplirlo… Total chicos lindos para llevar a Olimpia, siempre caen en mis manos…

-Aunque muy pocos… con ojos turquesas.-dijo Gordon mientras miraba atento los ojos de Milo, que le sostenía descaradamente la mirada.

-Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle-Stand se puso a altura de Milo y le miro fijo a los ojos-Pero Toll lo pidió…-se mordió el labio molesto- Ya casi no se puede encontrar personas de ojos turquesas… Según los habitantes de Crux y Olimpia… ojos turquesas traen buena suerte…

-Este, mucha suerte no ah tenido…-Ambos hombre estallaron en risas mientras se alejaban. Milo mascullo una palabra en otro idioma por debajo... Este se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, no solo por la palabra sino que era un idioma extraño. Los hombres se detuvieron, para mirar a Milo…- ¿Acaso hablo en Lintia?

-El idioma de los Leones…-Stand se acerco y miro atento al joven.- Repite lo que dijiste. -Milo guardo silencio.-Te acabo de dar una orden… eres un esclavo obedece…-El joven solo se digno a mirarle desafiante, pero no hablo de nuevo.-Tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginación… Ven comencemos con las ventas… Han venido de las minas por nuevos esclavos…

* * *

Daichi, Sho y Ushio, fueron vendidos a las minas… Al igual que los niños pequeños, los jóvenes no se habían equivocado. Para eso eran las pobres criaturas… Las mujeres eran vendidas para servidumbre o demás. Al poco tiempo no quedaban muchos esclavos para la venta, quedaban Milo y un par más… Koga aun seguía encadenado al lado suyo.

_-No te preocupes, saldrás de esta…_-le dijo Milo.

_-No lo creo… es claro que solo me espera una cosa… La muerte_

_-Si eres un príncipe lo que menos le conviene es matarte…_

_-Lo sé, pero no es necesario que ellos me maten. Puedo morir por cualquier cosa en este lugar… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar Lintia?_

_-No lo sé, solo me salió… Debí haber aprendido en todo el tiempo que no recuerdo…_

_-Como te envidio…_

_-¿Por qué me envidias?_

_-Por qué no tienes a nadie que recordar y extrañar… Yo extraño a mis padres y a mis amigos… extraño ser libre… El olor de los jardines y de los árboles frutales que hay por todo el reino…_

_-Ten eso siempre en mente-_Milo le miro atento-_Te mantendrá cuerdo y te dará esperanzas… te prometo que serás libre, no sé cómo… Pero te aseguro que volverás a tu casa…_

_-En Olimpia, son muy supersticiosos… Más que seguro termines allí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tienes ojos turquesas… son raros de ver y ellos aseguran que tener a alguien de ojos turquesas al lado trae buena suerte. Pagaran fortunas por tenerte…_

_-Me venderán a las minas… ellos ya lo decidieron…_-dijo Milo en un suspiro. Gordon se acerco a los chicos.

_-¡_Vaya! Un esclavo bilingüe…-dijo Gordon mientras se acercaba con un manojo de llaves- si te vendiéramos para Olimpia valdrías una fortuna…-Saco el collar de hierro del cuello de Milo.-Sigues tu muchacho. -Milo intento soltarse pero el grandote lo agarro con fuerza mientras lo llevaba a la tarima.

-Este joven es perfecto para las minas… su anterior amo sugiere ese lugar…-Informo Stand mientras Gordon hacia arrodillarse a Milo- Tiene 17 o 18 años… no tiene memoria, que es una gran ventaja, cuerpo robusto y sano. Es fuerte y según información adquirida es un ex soldado… -Gordon le susurro algo por lo bajo-Y habla idiomas… Lintia y Caraos…

-Le ofrezco 15 mondes de plata.-dijo uno que tenía varios esclavos, entre ellos los compañeros de viaje de Milo y los menores.

-20.-dijo otro de aspecto más refinado.

-¿Tiene ojos turquesas?-pregunto una dama que venía junto al hombre que había ofrecido las 20 monedas de plata.

-Exacto, es un chico que trae la suerte… aunque al parecer a él le ah estado faltando…-Algunos soltaron risas.

-25.-infromo de nuevo el que tenía a Sho y los demás.

-30-Milo sentía la rabia invadirle… Otras personas empezaron a ofrecer diferentes sumas de dinero por el joven de ojos turquesas. ¿La gente enserio era tan supersticiosa? Milo se sentia frustrado, queria soltarse, pero Gordon le tenia bien sujeto.

-85 y es lo último que ofreceré dijo el que tenia a Sho, Dachi y Ushio. Las personas parecieron meditarlo un poco, el hombre que estaba con su esposa estaba a punto de ofrecer otra suma cuando volvió a hablar-Si lo compra, lo que tendrá serán hijos de ojos turquesas… Si quiere que le hagan el favor a su esposa compre cualquier otro esclavo.-Al oír esto, la pareja adinerada se retiro en un coro de risas.

-Vendido…-Dijo Stand conteniendo la risa-Sin duda fue una buena suma… -Miro como Gordon bajaba a Milo, que no dejaba de resistirse, de la tarima.

-Espero que valgas físicamente lo que pague por ti-Le dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Por qué no agarras tus monedas y te las metes…

-Eh cuidado con esa boca…-Gordon le tapo la boca a Milo antes que terminara la oración.

-De no ser que habla otros idiomas…-El hombre miro atento a su nueva adquisición- Te cortaría la lengua… Amárrenlo, quiero partir cuanto antes a las minas.-Unos hombres se acercaron a Milo y le ataron firmemente una cuerda a las muñecas, sin sacarle los grilletes, cuando estuvieron seguros del amarre. Gordon le quito los grilletes a Milo.

-_**Un placer venderte…**_-Le dijo en un idioma que sonaba como si cantara.

_**-PUDRETE…**_

_**-AH, hablas un tercer idioma…**_

-Al parecer hice una compra inteligente… No muchos hablan Blueria…-Dijo el nuevo dueño de Milo.-El idioma de Bluegard muchacho… difícil de hablar y escribir…-Informo ante la mirada de Milo.

-Ya está todo listo.-Informo uno de sus subordinados.

-Nos vamos…-Agarro la soga de Milo y la amarro a la silla de su caballo-Eres el más caro, no puedo dejarte con los esclavos comunes ahora…- Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que necesite esclavos Gordon…

_Palacio Real, Reino Imperial de Antares_

-Señor. -Ilias entro al despacho del rey, este tenía una cara por completo afligida.- Tengo entendido que me mando a llamar.

-Sí. Tu hijo está con Jabu y Yato…

-¿Disculpe?-Ah Ilias casi se le escapa un grito.

-Que se cruzo con Yato y Jabu mientras estos seguían el rastro de la montura de mi hijo-el rey cerró los ojos- Se unió a ellos, se supone que le acompañaría hasta el camino de los encadenados… Pero siguió con ellos…

-Estoy al borde de un ataque…-informo el general por completo aterrado- Siguió con ellos ¿no?

-Sí, mi hijo perdió la memoria al caerse del caballo… Eso dice el último mensaje de Jabu. ¿Sabes quién es Death Toll?

-Si… Todos sabemos quién es ese traidor.-Informo Ilias.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que mi hijo tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse, sin memoria, con ese sujeto-Ilias le miro espantado- Según el mensaje, Death Toll lo vendió como esclavo y fue llevado al Imperio negro…-Kardia cerró los ojos y un par de lagrimas cayeron…- Jamás… creí que esto pudiera llegar a pasar…

-¿El príncipe esta en Imperio Negro?

-Aparentemente no saben que es mi hijo…-Dijo con voz neutra- Pero no te hice venir para eso… Según el mensaje Regulus, Yato y Jabu, sin mi autorización, tomaron la decisión de ir por Milo.

-¿QUÉ?-El general estaba tan preocupado por su propio hijo que no presto atención, al hecho que el rey había llamado a su hijo por su nombre.- ¿ESTAN LOCOS…?

-Lo mismo me pregunto… ya eh mandado al halcón para decirles que ni se les ocurra atravesar el rio… Pero seguro que cuando llegue a ellos, estarán del otro lado. -Abrió los ojos y miro atento al general- Ilias… mueve tus tropas a los limites con Imperio Negro… tengo entendido que pueden atacar en cualquier momento… -Ilias le miro atento y entendió el doble sentido de la orden.

-Espero que mi hijo este bien…

-Yo espero que los cuatro estén bien…-Kardia suspiro.- No salgan de Antares por nada… a menos que yo ordene lo contrario, tus tropas deben quedarse de nuestro lado del rio.

-Sí, señor. -Ilias comenzó a retirarse.

-Ilias.-El hombre se detuvo-Según Yato, tu hijo está siendo de mucha ayuda… Debes estar orgulloso de él…

-Lo estaré- luego de gritarle- cuando vuelva a Antares…-dijo el general antes de retirarse.

-Este seguro le canta las 100 al hijo apenas ponga un pie en Antares…-Kardia sonrió melancólico, él haría lo mismo con Jabu y Yato… y con Milo.-Espero estén bien chicos…

_Ribera del rio Vayasrres, lado de Antares._

El último de los hombres cayó al suelo luego que el shuriken de Jabu se enterrara en su garganta. Los jóvenes había tomado a los contrabandistas por sorpresa, aun tenían personas prisioneras y los chicos no habían dudado en hacer algo para ayudarles.

-Gracias, gracias…-Repetía una joven, mientras Regulus liberaba sus manos de los grilletes y le sacaba el collar de hierro.

-Chicos…-Jabu se acerco a una yegua negra…-Es Sombra…

-Bueno, claramente estuvo aquí…-Informo Yato mientras ayudaba a libertar a otras personas. Ahora entre prisioneros se ayudaban.- Escuchen bien… ¿Alguno vio a un chico de 18 años de cabello azul hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos turquesa?-Pregunto el chico mientras recuperaba las flechas, que podían volver a utilizarse, de Regulus de los cadáveres.

-Yo vi un chico así… lo hicieron cruzar el rio con otros… En los barcos.-Informo una joven de 25 años, notoriamente embarazada. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, Jabu ya había recuperado todos sus shurikens.

-Escuchen todos…-Jabu se acerco trayendo a Sombra de la brida.- agarren los caballos de las carretas, quienes no están en condiciones de montar suban y sigan el camino del rio hacia abajo… Se encontraran con el puerto Tristan… Ahí pidan ayuda, la gente de ese pueblo le ayudara, aparte hay un regimiento de caballos del ejercito.-La gente comenzó a hablar entre ellos- es solo dos días de viaje como mucho… llegaran rápido no se preocupen. -Jabu les sonrió, la gente al final tomo los caballos y la carreta de provisiones y partió hacia Puerto Tristan.

-¿Estas bien Regulus?-Yato le devolvió las flechas a Regulus, que se encontraba ocupado tomando las flechas de los carcaj de los muertos.

-Nunca antes había matado a alguien…-informo el chico-Supongo que me tendré que hacer a la idea que esto recién empieza… ¿Como cruzamos el rio…?

-Tú eres el listo…-Jabu se acerco guardando los Shurikens en su morral-Dame un par de flechas para mi carcaj.-Los jóvenes tomaron todo lo que podría serles útil de los cuerpo, incluso dinero.

-Hay un antiguo puente, tendríamos que subir…-Informo Regulus luego de pensarlo un rato, en el que Yato amarro un par de alforjas a Sombra… a sabiendas que la yegua no se dejaría montar.

-¿Se podrá pasar?

-Sí, lo malo. No sé si sigue en pie y que esta tranquilamente a 10 días a caballo…-informo el joven.-Creo que… tendremos que pagar por transporte al otro lado.

-Sería muy arriesgado-Informo Jabu- Alguno sabe sobre navegación…

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los más grandes.

- Vaya… es uno de los barcos con lo que sacaban a las personas…-Regulus le miro.- Se en teoría, nunca maneje uno en realidad…

-Sabemos a donde tenemos que ir…-Yato se puso una mano sobre la frente para hacerle sombra a los ojos.-Desde aquí podemos ver las orillas de Crux…

-¿Están seguros que quieren atravesar el rio?-Pregunto Regulus. Los otros le miraron-Hay que subir a los caballos… y todo lo que pueda sernos útil para el viaje.

-No puede ser muchas cosas innecesarias…-dijo Yato.-Comida, agua y armas…-Los jóvenes asintieron.

_Continuara._


	11. El rey sin corona

_El rey sin corona._

_Reino de Cancro._

El corcel se detuvo delante de la puerta, de la hacienda, del general de la legión Castor… Su jinete desmonto con gracia mientras, un joven de cabellera azul y ojos verde jade le salía al encuentro.

-Kanon…-la joven abrazo al chico, a su hermano mayor.- ¿Cómo es que…?

-No lo sé-Kanon negó lentamente.- Tuve que abandonar Reino del mar… No sé qué paso en Elíseos… Ignoro qué fue de nuestro hermano…

-Vine lo antes que pude, pero tengo que volver a mi puesto de guardia, la princesa ha mandado a llamar a las amazonas…-Su hermano asintió, entendía como era eso… y estaba al tanto de que la princesa Shaina, famosa por su belleza en las cortes y ferocidad en el campo de batalla, había mandado a reunir a sus guerreras y su hermana menor… era la capitana de esas guerreras- ¿Qué harás?

-Volveré a la Legión Castor… el rey ordeno movernos a la frontera.-Informo su hermano, la joven le beso la mejilla tiernamente.

-Nos veremos cuando todo esto acabe…-le informo la chica de cabellera aguamarina, mientras volvía a montar en su caballo de pelaje rojizo.- Cuídate Kanon…

-Cuídate Paradox, ya con la pérdida de un miembro de la familia ha sido suficiente…-Kanon cerró los ojos-Lo peor, es que no sabemos si está vivo…

-o muerto…-concluyo su hermana menor- La incertidumbre mata más que la realidad… Saluda a nuestro padre…-dijo la joven antes de espolear su montura y abandonar la hacienda.

_Camino a las minas_

-Miren su nuevo hogar muchachos… aquí vivirán y morirán.-dijo el capataz que llevaba la cuerda de Milo. Quien cada tanto, por el simple hecho de hacer rabiar al hombre, tironeaba de la cuerda. Lentamente y completamente disimulado, Milo enredo la cuerda en las patas de la montura del capataz… con algo de suerte le haría caerse del caballo. -Apresúrate muchacho…-Tiro de la cuerda al mismo tiempo que Milo se echaba para atrás.-las patas del caballo, completamente desprevenido, se juntaron ante la fuerza de ambos tirones. Milo cayó de rodillas y el caballo cayo con su jinete al suelo.

-Señor…-Uno de los otros encargados soltó las cuerdas de Ushio, Daichi y Sho para ir a ayudar a su superior.

-Maldito desgraciado…-comenzaron a soltarle las patas a la montura… Mientras los tres chicos recogían sus cuerdas y lentamente se alejaban. Milo les miro eh hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, los chicos lo entendieron… Huyan decía ese gesto.

-Maldito no se… desgraciado seguramente…-dijo Milo burlón mientras se ponía solo de pie. Otro de los capataces saco su látigo… Milo se dio cuenta de eso y cerró los ojos... quería distraerlos mientras los otros tres huían… de haber podido también le hubiera gustado que fueran los niños los que se escaparan.

-Ni se te ocurra…-dijo el jefe-Ya lo hare yo luego…-espero que la montura estuviera en pie para subir…Enrosco la cuerda de Milo y tiro de ella, para que el chico no tuviera otra que caminar a su lado- Valió mucho, para marcarlo así no más…-uno de los capataces presto atención algo estaba mal.

-Señor… Faltan esclavos…-Informo, el sujeto se dio vuelta molesto sobre su montura.- Aparentemente tres…-dijo mientras volvía a contar a la nueva mercancía…-si faltan tres…

-Serán idiotas… Ustedes dos… vayan a buscarles… El resto sigamos…-Tironeo de la cuerda de Milo para obligarle a caminar. La marcha siguió, Milo para sus adentros rogaba que esos tres lograran escapar y ponerse a salvo… ¿Dónde podrían estar a salvo? Estaban en pleno territorio enemigo, no había posibilidad de que esos tres escaparan…

-espero que lo logren…-dijo en un susurro… El capataz le miro atento, había entendido lo que el joven había susurrado en Antico.

-Asi que… me tiraste del caballo para que ellos pudieran escapar.-El capataz le miro atento, prácticamente le atravesaba con la mirada- Eres un maldito perro… esos tres… en total me salieron 45 piezas de plata… Me pregunto como harás para pagarme, si no los atrapan, si no tienes dinero… si no eres libre…-sonrió malicioso, Milo le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión seria.

_Barracas de las minas._

Milo fue encerrado en una de las celdas, una de las pequeñas celdas… deberían medir 75 cm de ancho por, como mucho, metro y medio de largo… En el suelo había un poco de paja reseca, literalmente les tenían como animales. Le llamo la atención que no le hicieran entregar y cambiarse lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa, lo poco de lo que antes había sido el uniforme del ejército de Antares… Una vez que les dejaron solos, con las manos esposadas, se sentó en el suelo… como lo hacían los que ya estaban encerrados de antes… A dos celdas de él un joven dormía sobre la paja, miro alrededor… otros esclavos igual de andrajosos que ese menor, le imitaban. Miro el pasillo, por la puerta abierta entraba la briza del atardecer… más que atardecer de la noche. El sol ya se había ocultado cuando llegaron a ese lugar. Algunos de sus compañeros de viaje lloraban al verse ya en el fin de sus vidas, o lo que ello consideraban el final de sus vidas…

Milo se recostó en la paja, era por completo incomoda todo ese lugar era por completo incomodo… Cerro los puños con molestia, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… la rabia se apoderaba de cada una de sus células.

_Bosques del Reino de Crux_

Daichi, Sho y Ushio corrían aun por el bosque… habían visto pasar a los hombres que les querían como esclavos, los hombres les habían privado de su libertad.

-Ya no doy más…-Daichi cayó de rodillas, sus manos aun estaban atadas por la firme cuerda- estoy muy cansado… ya no puedo correr más…-Ushio y Sho se le acercaron y le hicieron pararse.

-Vamos… tenemos que seguir corriendo…-le alentó Sho- Vamos Dai… vamos… no podemos quedarnos quieto.

-Necesito comer… me siento mal… necesito agua…-dijo el muchacho que como podía se ponía de pie… Realmente estaba libre de ellos, pero eso no sacaba la sed y el hambre de varios días… de 17 días… aun se preguntaba cómo era que seguía consiente como era que aun podía estar de pie...

-Si… lo sabemos…-le dijo Ushio, mientras le ayudaba a caminar- volveremos a Antares y comeremos hasta saciarnos… mi madre nos cocinara un ave asada… con la salsa agridulce.

-Aquí están los tres hijos de puta que se escaparon…-Dijo el capataz que les dio alcance montado en un caballo, su camarada no tardo en llegar...

-Debieron haber seguido…-dijo apenado Daichi…-debieron haberme dejado…-sus amigos le miraron con pena.

-Nunca te hubiéramos dejado… eres nuestro amigo…-le dijo Sho.

-Agarra las cuerdas…-dijo uno de los hombres-Apenas lleguemos, ustedes tres van a ir a parar a los postes… creo que con 30 azotes estarán bien…-dijo uno mientras estallaba en risas… que fueron cortadas repentinamente por una flecha que se incrusto en su garganta.

-QUE DEMONIOS…-El otro hombre quiso escapar, pero otra flecha le dio alcance y le derribo.

Un grupo de personas, revestidas con armaduras, se acercaron a los chicos que retrocedieron asustados… Quien parecía ser la líder les hablo en una lengua que no entendieron. La mujer lo pensó un poco.

-¿Hablan?-pregunto en Antico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ushio, poniéndose delante del débil Daichi.

-Somos parte de la resistencia… Yo soy Marín Aquila, general de la 3° legión del reino de Crux…-Informo la mujer mientras se quitaba el casco de color azul.- Por su lengua, son de Antares… ¿Esclavos?-Los muchachos asintieron.

-Daichi se siente mal…-informo Sho- Pueden darle algo de comer… es el más chico de entre nosotros…-la mujer llamada Marín ordeno algo en otra lengua y un par se acercaron con daga en mano… Los chicos se asustaron, pero para su alivio fueron liberados.

-¿A donde les llevaban?-pregunto un joven de cabellera marrón larga, atada en una coleta baja, ojos verdes y armadura de un gris oscuro.

-A las minas…-informo Sho…-Daichi… toma es agua…-Se arrodillo junto al más chico y le dio agua para que saciara su sed… primero bebería el menor, luego él y Ushio.

-¿Las minas?-Marín sonrió…-Se escaparon tres…-la mujer miro al chico de ojos marrones y dos más que estaban a su lado- Necesitaran reemplazar a los tres que se escaparon…

-Ya tenemos una buena forma de infiltrarnos a la mina y rescatar a nuestro señor y los soldados que se hallan en ella…-dijo uno de cabellera alba y ojos verdes.

-Hermana…-dijo una chica que estaba a su lado-Permíteme ir con Haruto y Edén… no te fallare…

-Prepárense… por que serán esclavos… Hagan algo con sus armaduras…-los jóvenes asintieron-Lleven a estos chicos al campamento… denles de comer y beber…-ordeno la mujer.-tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche…-La joven rubia se acerco a los chicos.

-Soy Yuna Aquila-se presento.- Sígannos… si aun estas muy débil puedes montar junto a en mi caballo. -Daichi asintió.

-Yuna…-El llamado Haruto le miro- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

-El deber de los Aquila es proteger a los miembros de la casa real…-informo la chica-Por supuesto que estoy segura.

-Quien rea esa mujer…-pregunto Sho, refiriéndose a Marin.

-Ella es Marín Aquila, la única de los 7 generales que logro evitar caer en la esclavitud… dirigió al principio la resistencia.-Informo el albino-Me llamo Edén Orión.-se presento.

-Soy Haruto Lobo, mi padre es el general Nachi Lobo…-se presento el otro.- qué bueno que les hayamos…-dijo luego de un silencio.

_Mina. (Al otro día)_

_Recuerdo._

_Estaba caminando por el jardín de flores, levanto la vista y miro la galería por donde había ingresado a ese lugar. Por más bonito que fuera ese jardín… estaba seguro que no se comparaba con las bellezas del mundo que se describí en sus libros… Escuchaba el cantar de las aves, se acerco a un árbol y se sentó bajo este. Arriba suyo, en alguna de las ramas, las aves cantaban._

_-¿Ustedes son los pajaritos que le dicen, a mi padre, lo que hago cuando no me mira?-miro a las aves, dos pequeños jilgueros… No creía que esas aves hablaran, los animales solo hablan en los cuentos… se levanto y se acerco a la fuente, que adornaba el centro del jardin. Miro su el reflejo espejo cristalino de agua… Un niño de ocho o nueve años, ojos turquesas saltones, piel ligeramente morena, cabello azul largo y vestido con exquisita seda… le devolvía la mirada en el reflejo del agua.-Como me gustaría que no fueras mi reflejo…_

_-Hijo…-El niño se dio vuelta encontrándose con su padre, vestido con una armadura de color gris y llevando algo en su mano izquierda, este le miraba atento- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Soñar…-respondió el menor. Su padre se sentó en la perecita de la fuente, lo tomo y lo sentó en sus piernas._

_-¿Y con qué sueñas?_

_-Con que tengo un amigo… con tener un amigo…-admitió el niño, su padre realizo una pequeña mueca y miro la cara afligida del niño.- ¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?-su padre no le respondió… cuando no respondía era, por que lo sabía bien, cuando no tenia justificativo más que "es por tu seguridad".- ¿Como te fue?_

_-Estoy aquí ¿no? Me fue bien…-informo su padre con una media sonrisa- Degel ¿Cómo te trato?_

_-Bien… el me dijo que tiene un hijito…-Milo le miro- ¿Puedo jugar con el hijo de Degel?_

_-Camus está en Bluegard con la madre… Degel en realidad venia a ayudarme en la batalla… por suerte se quedo con vos… Saber que estas en buenas manos me calma…-su padre le acaricio con cuidado su azul melena.-Te traje algo… _

_-¿Qué?-pregunto el niño curioso. Su padre tomo algo que había depositado a su siniestra, para que Milo no lo notara. Tomo ese algo, que se hallaba envuelto en un fino paño de seda azul…_

_-Ábrelo.-El niño lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas y retiro la finísima cuerda de cuero que mantenía el paño sobre el regalo… Al ver lo que era sonrió.- ¿Te gusta? Ya es hora que tengas una… que no sea de madera…_

_-Una espada…-el niño miro principalmente la empuñadura… Dos escorpiones, trabajados en bronce, le formaban. Las colas entrelazadas entre sí, formaban el asta y las pinzas los topes.-Me gusta…-termino de quitar el paño, mirando la vaina de la espada, al igual que la empuñadura, estaba adornada con pequeñas piezas de bronce… el cuero era de un color azul intenso casi negro. _

_-Ya te estás haciendo mayor… tienes que tener una… Mira…-su padre tomo la espada y la desenvaino- la hoja es de acero templado... imposible de romperse… ¿puedes leer lo que dice?-le mostro una de las caras de la hoja._

_-Honor…_

_-¿Y aquí?-le dio vuelta para que leyera la otra palabra._

_-Esperanza… ¿De quién era?_

_-No se…-informo su padre- estaba entre las espadas que vendía un herrero en el norte del Imperio… Tal vez la hizo en un momento de inspiración… Según él, la espada estaba esperando a que vinieran por ella…_

_-¿Te estaba esperando a ti?_

_-No, a ti… la espada al igual que tu…-su padre envaino la espada y le acaricio el pelo al menor, aun sentado en su regazo.- Estaba esperando el momento de salir de su escondite… _

_-Gua...-dijo el pequeño- ¿Como la encontraste?_

_-Fui al herrero, por que se rompió mi espada… Ahí fue cuando la vi, escondida bajo otras tantas…-informo su padre con calma mientras, él acariciaba los escorpiones de la empuñadura- Algo me dijo que era perfecta para ti… Al parecer, que mi espada se rompiera y a mí se me ocurriera dejar solo a los generales para buscar un herrero… Fue armado por el destino, para que yo encontrara la espada perfecta para mi pequeño niño…_

_-¿Ya no practicare esgrima con una espada de madera?_

_-Ya es hora que aprendas ser un guerrero… Mañana vendrás con migo de caza… nosotros dos solos.-informo su progenitor- Nadie más... te enseñare a cazar y a usar el arco... ahora sera con un objeto en movimiento...  
_

_-Sí, papa…_

_-Ven… vamos a comer algo…-dijo el hombre mientras bajaba al niño de sus piernas y comenzaban a caminar hacia la galería-Te deje un cuenco lleno de manzanas en la sala…_

_-SI…-El niño comenzó acorrer, con la espada envainada._

_-Hey.-Se detuvo al escuchar el grito.-No se corre con espadas-le reprendió- no importa si esta envainada… no corras con una, mientras no tengas la madures suficiente no quiero verte correr con una… me importa poco si está o no envainada._

_-Sí, papa.-dijo con voz apenada mientras caminaba llevando su nueva adquisición…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

El golpe en las rejas de la celda, lo saco del mundo del sueño y el recuerdo…

-Arriba montón de esclavos inútiles… hora de trabajar…-dijo un hombre que portaba un látigo.-Arriba… a menos que quieran sentir el látigo. -Milo se reincorporo de la celda y salió… sabia que por el momento, hasta no conocer el terreno, no podría hacer ninguna estupidez. Milo miro a sus compañeros de "habitación"… había una mujer mayor… algunos jóvenes de alrededor de 20 a 25 años… algunos más jóvenes, una niña rubia que no parecía tener más de 15…

A ella no la recordaba de la noche anterior, hasta incluso juraría que la celda de la cual salía estaba vacía… Le prestó atención, llevaba puesto una falda larga hasta los pies y un remeron de cuello redondo, que le cubría todo el cuello, y sus mangas eran largas hasta casi taparle las manos. No muy lejos de él, dos lugares a su izquierda, estaba un joven de unos 15 años… este a parte de los grilletes comunes, como todos los otros, tenía un collar de hierro que se unía a la cadena de los grilletes con otra igual. ¿Qué habrá hecho para merecerse ese trato…?

* * *

Milo se limpió el sudor de la frente, honestamente estar como un esclavo no le hacía una pisca de gracia. Las cadenas en sus muñecas mucho no ayudaban tampoco, coloco un poco más del preciado metal en un recipiente que tenía cerca. No muy lejos el joven, no mayor a 15 años, realizaba la misma actividad. El menor se veía algo demacrado, su cabello color castaño anaranjado estaba mugriento al igual que su rostro. Lo que si llamo la atención del peli azul, fue el tatuaje en su brazo… visible gracias a su camisa sin mangas…

No era un tatuaje ordinario, algo en su mente le decía que ese chico no era un esclavo común. Miro detenidamente el tatuaje, mientras aun ponía las pepitas de oro en el tarro, era una cruz con una corona de laureles a su alrededor.

-Es una marca de nobleza…-dijo, aunque no sabía a qué venía esas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía él que esa marca, en el brazo izquierdo del chico, era una de nobleza?

-Aquí solo sirve para ser atormentado…-Informo el menor en voz baja. Mientras con disimulo se acercaba a él…-Ni siquiera sé por qué la tengo…-Milo calló, al igual que el joven, al ver venir a uno de los guardias - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo idea…-le dijo Milo con una ligera sonrisa, el menor arqueo una ceja.-Perdí la memoria y un maldito me vendió como esclavo. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy… con exactitud…

-Estas en el Imperio Negro-Le informo el menor-Antes estas tierras pertenecían al condado de Variac, Reino de Crux…-Milo confirmo lo que ya se había enterado- El rey fue asesinado hace 9 años y su hijo está desaparecido desde entonces. Aparentemente también le mataron. -Milo al escuchar esas palabras le miro con ojos sorprendidos… Ni rey ni heredero… Ese lugar ahora era tierra de nadie.

-En otras palabras… esto ahora es tierra de quien la gane.-murmuro Milo, el joven asintió.

-Aún hay pequeños grupos rebeldes, que quieren recuperar el poder para la gente de Crux…-informo el niño- Todos los que no se arrodillaron ante Apsu (Campesinos, soldados y generales leales al rey) fueron convertidos en esclavos y obligados a trabajar en minas o labrar la tierra.

-Ese sujeto suena peligroso…-murmuro Milo, ya había escuchado hablar de Apsu, por cortesía de Death Toll.

-Él y la emperatriz Medea son muy peligrosos…-dijo el niño.-Es mejor tener la cabeza gacha y quedarse tranquilo.

-No puedo creer que digas eso…-Milo le miro con reproche.- No sé porque, pero tengo la sospecha de que mientes con respecto al tatuaje.-El niño, no tan niño realmente, le miro con pena. Al parecer ni a un extranjero era capaz de engañar…

-¿De qué sirve un rey sin corona?-pregunto con un hilo de voz…

-¿De qué sirve darse por vencido sin haber peleado antes?…-le replico Milo. El muchacho bajo la mirada, pero no dijo nada… Guardo silencio un rato largo, por mucho tiempo estuvo en silencio….

-Hace nueve años que perdí a mis padres, vi cuando Apsu le atravesó el corazón a mi madre y como era colgado mi padre…-dijo con la voz quebrada- no se pelear, no se gobernar… desde los seis años que soy esclavo... No se…-informo el chico, mientras recolectaba el oro y lo metía en su respectiva cubeta, a pesar de sus ojos estuvieran albergados por las lagrimas.- No sirvo para gobernar… hubiera sido mejor que me mataran…

-Aun puedes aprender…-le dijo Milo mientras le sonreía suavemente.-Aun hay gente que cree que tu puedes gobernarles…-el chico le miro.-Puedes, no tengas miedo…-le alentó… Souma sonrió ligeramente, no sabía por qué… pero ese chico parecía emanar seguridad… y se sentía bien hablando con él.

-Me llamo Souma, el rey sin corona de Crux…-le informo con una ligera sonrisa-No sabes tu nombre, pero tienes asentó de Antares… ¿Te molesta si te llamo escorpión?-pregunto con calma sin dejar su labor.

-¿Por qué Escorpión?-Milo le miro curioso, el sujeto que le vendió dijo que le apodaban Escorpión azul. Aunque no iba a decir eso en voz alta… Más aun teniendo en duda su propio origen…

-Es el símbolo de Antares, se supone que representa a la protección de una diosa mitológica... Se supone que el escorpión se levanto para defender a la diosa y ella lo coloco en las estrellas, para que siguiera protegiendo…-Milo cerró los ojos, le llego el recuerdo de esa leyenda.-Protege al reino que posee los bosques donde la diosa cazaba…

-No me molesta que me llames Escorpión.-le dijo el chico, luego de pensarlo un poco.

Estaban en su labor cuando una chica vestida con harapos, un vestido largo hasta los pies y un remeron de mangas algo largas, se acerco a otros compañeros, llevando agua. Ambos, Milo y Souma, hubieran jurado que mientras les daba el agua a esos chicos, les entrego un pequeño papel. Souma miro atento a los jóvenes uno tenía el pelo castaño y largo y el otro lo tenia de un tono albino. Luego volvieron la vista a su labor...

* * *

Souma no quería ser azotado de nuevo, a diferencia de los demás esclavos, él tenía que cumplir con un límite todo los días o era azotado dependiendo la cantidad de oro que le faltara. Milo disimuladamente le ayudo a completar un poco más del límite necesario… Eso significaba un quinto día consecutivo sin azotes. Al rato paso la chica con la ánfora de agua y les dio de beber un poco, bajo la atenta mirada del capataz… Que solo parecía tener ojos para Souma.

-El crio… cumplió con él límite de hoy…-informo el encargado al jefe de los capataces mientras los sacaban de las minas…- ¿Lo encierro?

-A él si…-informo-Al soldadito…-indico con la cabeza a Milo.-Ese al poste, no atraparon a los tres chicos… que por su cortesía pudieron escapar.

-¿Todavía te duele la caída?-pregunto ligeramente burlón el mencionado… Saber que los chicos habían escapado, hacía valer la pena los azotes. El jefe de los captases… le miro algo colérico.

-Al poste por una semana, sin agua o comida…-ordeno controlando su cólera... En realidad deseaba azotar a ese impertinente, pero… valía mucho para azotarlo. Las monedas de plata que ese muchacho había costado, no permitían cometer la justicia deseada…-Veamos si sigues tan lengua suelta… Luego de padecer ante el sol durante una semana.

Dos encargados se llevaron a Milo y le amarraron las manos, por encima de la cabeza, al poste. Souma miraba todo con pena, pero nada podía hacer por el chico que le había ayudado… Porque ahora que lo veía bien, a pesar de su corpulencia, se notaba que solo debería ser como mucho 3 años mayor que él… alguien que no hacía mucho formaba parte del ejército… No, en Antares te podías unir al ejército a partir de los 16 años y casarte a partir de los 17… O eso le había contado su nana, la anciana que también estaba con ellos en las barracas. Como era que la mujer se las había ingeniado para estar cerca del menor, ni él lo sabía… Solo ella lo sabía y todo indicaba que así seguiría…

* * *

Milo levanto la vista mirando al sol que ya casi se escondía en el horizonte… La verdad no le interesaba lo que le fuera a pasar, le interesaba el joven rey convertido en esclavo…

-Mientras no llueva, no creo que vaya a tener problemas…-dijo tranquilo. La noche fresca vino, Milo aprovecho para cerrar un poco los ojos, era incomodo dormirse en esa situación, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca.

_Costas de reino de Crux._

En total había sido dos días de viaje en barco, tardaron tanto debido al hecho de que no eran unos expertos navegantes. El principal problema vino al momento de descender… inevitablemente se mojaron… Ya una vez la ropa, lo que se podía secar de la ropa, estuvo seca gracias al calor de la fogata que prendieron, descansaron montando guardias. Ahora estaban en reino enemigo, ya no estaban en Antares… Ya no existía la posibilidad que cierto general, preocupado por su único hijo, apareciera y les salvara… Ahora estaban solos…

* * *

-Bueno… tenemos que estar atentos…-Dijo Regulus a la mañana siguiente.- Tenemos que ir a la antigua ciudad que hay en la ribera…

-Estamos medios lejos… me di cuenta que nos alejamos un poquito…-dijo Jabu ligeramente sonriente.-Tenemos que ir rio arriba...

-Desde ahí buscar el mercado de esclavo o saber que hacen con los esclavos que entran a este lugar…-informo Yato. Regulus asintió.

-Tendrán que ensuciar un poco sus ropas y rostros… se supone que son "esclavos".-los otros dos asintieron-Permanezcan cayados la boca…-los jóvenes volvieron a sentir mientras quitaban todo lo ostentoso de sus monturas, menos de la de Regulus, y lo ocultaban en las alforjas de Sombra… que pasaría como yegua de carga, mientras Milo no la pudiera montar o mejor dicho hasta que no encontraran a Milo.

_Prisión del castillo del Wyvern, Reino Elíseos._

Los soldados entraron al golpeado teniente del ejército de Cancro. Dejaron caer al joven en el frio suelo de su celda.

-Sigue callándote la boca… y no vivirás por mucho tiempo…-dijo uno mientras se retiraba. Como pudo se dio vuelta, dejando a la vista su espalda mellada por los azotes. Cerró los ojos, el ardor era prácticamente insoportable… Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, había alguien más con él en esa celda. Quien quiera que fuera, tuvo la sutileza de pisarle la espalda herida. Apretó los dientes para evitar dejar libre los gritos de dolor, que no se había permito exclamar durante el interrogatorio.

-150 azotes…-dijo burlón Aiakos-Segundo día consecutivo… eso hace un total de 300… me apiado de quien tuvo que hacer ese trabajo… el brazo le debió de doler en exceso…-hizo más presión en las heridas.-Maldito perro… ustedes son un montón de ratas orgullosas… No eres más que una rata orgullosa…-Saga apretó los puños con fuerza mientras el general, de la 3° legión, seguía con su manía de pisarle las heridas.

-Prefiero ser una rata orgullosa, que una ramera como tu…-al escuchar eso Aiakos le asesto una patada.- Te ofende porque sabes que es verdad…-Saga sonrió con burla… hacerle enojar era tan fácil… El hombre le tomo del corto cabello y coloco una daga en su cuello-Eres un idiota impulsivo… Solo poniendo el culo pudiste alcanzar el rango de general…

-Si fuera por mi…-le gruño el otro al oído, con una voz cargada de odio-Te abriría las tripas y te dejaría morir viéndolas… o te quemaría en la hoguera dicen que es una de las peores muertes…

-Qué pena para ti… me infiltre en las tropas de Radamanthys... Aunque si me metía en las tuyas de seguro conseguía el triple de información…-el general indignado estrello la cabeza del gemelo contra el suelo, para luego acercarse a la puerta.

-ABRAN MALDITA SEA.-No tardaron en abrir la puerta y dejarle salir… Saga se sentía aturdido… había sido un buen golpe el de la cabeza… Sabía que no debía dormirse… no con semejante golpe…-como pudo se acerco, al lugar donde le habían tirado un poco de paja y sobre esta colocaron una mugrienta frazada. Se hecho de lado, su espalda le ardía a horrores… A su cabeza vino el recuerdo de la hacienda donde se había criado… los juegos con sus hermanos… los entrenamientos con ellos y su padre… Sonrió al recordar eso, volvería a su hogar… volvería a verles a los tres. La puerta se volvió a abrir, Saga borro la sonrisa de sus labios y coloco un semblante sereno en su lugar.

-Vaya… con que así luce una espada azotada.-dijo la tranquila voz de Hades.-Aunque parece que estas heridas no son suficientes para hacerte hablar…-Saga miro por encima de su hombro.-Y veo que tu mirada sigue igual… igual de repugnante…-admitió con ligero asco-Cancro no ah hecho nada por recuperarte…

-Por que yo se lo eh pedido…-dijo Saga burlón-Antes que me agarren mande un mensaje… ellos no vendrán porque yo mismo lo eh pedido…-la cara de Hades fue invadida por una notoria ira, mientras Radamanthys le observaba inmutable- Manigoldo no es como tú que ve a sus soldado como fichas de ajedrez… Vendría bien que aprendieras algo de él.

-Silencio…-ordeno- Radamanthys… súmale 100 azotes más para mañana…Enséñale a respetar a su rey… un esclavo tiene que aprender…-dijo el rey burlón antes de retirarse.

-Agradece que el señor Hades es piadoso…-dijo Radamanthys con voz calma.-Cuando todo esto termine, te convertirás en un esclavo… en mi esclavo.-Dijo antes de salir.

-Solo sueña, porque yo no soy esclavo de nada ni nadie…-susurro Saga.

_Continuara_

* * *

_Nota:_

**_Terminología de los idiomas. hasta el momento aunque a lo sumo distinguire con cursiva, negrita o negrita cursiva cuando se hable en otro idioma._**

Lintia= Idioma del Imperio de los leones.  
Caraos= Idioma del Reino del sur.  
Antico= Idioma de Antares.  
Blueria= Idioma de Bluegard.  
Aratio= Idioma del Imperio negro.

_**Reinos aparecidos hasta al momento (de relevancia)**_

Reino Imperial de Antares o Reino de Antares = Rey Kardia y príncipe Milo (18).  
Reino de Cancro = Rey Manigoldo; príncipes Shaina (18) y Ángelo (20).  
Reino Elíseos= Hades.  
Reino de Olimpia o Olimpia= Zeus.  
Reino Del Mar= Poseidón.  
Reino del sur o de los caballos= Rey Seiya; reina Athena/saori; príncipe Koga (15)  
Reino de las montañas de Bluegard o Reino de Bluegard: Rey Degel; Reina Seraphina; Príncipes Camus (hijo, 17) y Unity (hermano de Seraphina)  
Imperio negro: Rey Apsu; reina Medea.  
Reino de Crux (bajo control de Imperio negro) Rey: Souma (15)  
Imperio de los leones: Rey Kaiser; príncipes Aioros (24) y Aioria (20).

* * *

**Otros personajes:**

Lithos: general de Imperio de los Leones, edad 23.

Yuna Aquila: miembro del ejército rebelde, edad 15

Marin Aquila: hermana de la anterior y general de la 3° legión, reino de Crux (fue la única de los generales, que no fue convertida como esclava y dirigió al principio la resistencia), edad 20

Haruto Lobo y Edén Orión: miembros del ejército rebelde, edad 15

Jabu: sirviente y amigo de Milo, edad 13

Yato: sirviente, amigo de Milo y hermano del anterior, edad 15

Regulus: noble, hijo de Ilias (general de Antares) amigo de Jabu y Yato, edad 15.

Ilias: General de Antares.

Sisifo: General de Antares.

Paradox: Capitana de las fuerzas de la princesa Shaina, edad 22.

Kanon: Teniente de la legión Castor y espía de Cancro en Reino del Mar, 24.

Saga: Teniente de la legión Pólux y espía de Cancro en Reino Elíseos, 24.


	12. Prisioneros

_Aclaración: _**Negrita es otro idioma.**

_Prisioneros._

_Imperio de los Leones_

Lithos espoleo a su montura ligeramente, esta se puso delante de la legión que comandaba… En las lejanías podía divisarse las huestes enemigas. La chica hizo girar a su caballo y miro a los guerreros… Algunos leales y otros no tanto.

-Escuchen todos-dijo al fin-Ya sé que varios planean entregarme al enemigo-las palabras sin duda produjeron incomodidad, principalmente en aquellos que eran leales.- Pero no importa, lo que importa es lo que está del otro lado de la muralla… -Se quitó el casco y miro a los guerreros.-Yo no tengo pueblo al que volver… ustedes SÍ… Tienen familias que les esperan… cuando peleen ténganlos en mente… Que a mí me atrapen no cambiara mucho… lo que si cambiaria mucho es que sean tan idiotas al creerse que la batalla acabara cuando yo sea prisionera… la batalla no va a terminar… Ellos no cumplirán su promesa e irán por la muralla… Una vez la hayan atravesado… no hay guardias que puedan evitar que vallan por sus pueblos… Los pueblos y sus hogares… No peleen por el rey… PELEEN POR SUS FAMILIAS…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-le respondieron los guerreros a viva voz, ahora no había promesas vacías que vendaran sus ojos… Ahora todo estaba claro. En las murallas el teniente Micenas estaba alertando a las y los arqueros. Pronto los ejércitos se encontrarían… y los arqueros tendrían que estar listos.

-GENERAL, MIRE LOS ESTANDARTES.-Dijo uno de los capitanes, Lithos miro atenta.

-MIERDA… -la chica miro preocupada a las murallas- ¡ELISEOS! ARQUEROS ESTENSE LISTOS…-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía el casco. Junto con el estandarte de Reino del Mar (de color azul con un tridente en oro en el centro) estaba el de Elíseos (Violeta oscuro con una espada). –malditos infelices…

-General sus órdenes.-dijo uno de los capitanes.

-Ahora si soy tu general no…-la chica miro al capitán, este paso saliva-No te acuse porque tienes tres hijos…-el hombre le miro sorprendido- por eso no te creas que lo hice por mero antojo de tener traidores cerca… Esos niños tienen derecho a tener padre, no importa si este es un traidor…

-gracias…-dijo en un susurro, ahora el hombre se sentía embargado por la más profunda de las vergüenzas. Ella lo sabía y se había callado solo porque tenía hijos.

-No agradezcas-le gruño-Tu y Barns vayan hacia la izquierda…-el hombre asintió. Se acercó a su par.

-No importa si tengo que morir por evitarlo-Le dijo a su par- No la pienso traicionar…-su par le miro y asintió. Pensaba lo mismo.-Por la izquierda.-le informo.

* * *

Lithos peleaba con maestría con un joven de cabellera rubia… no era otro que el general enemigo Baian. Los guerreros del imperio de los leones mantenían a los terceros lejos del combate de los generales.

-Que sucede…-gruño Baian al ver que sus planes no eran efectuados de la forma esperada.

-Que escuchan a su general…-Lithos realizo un ávido movimiento y desarmo a Baian.-nosotros no nos arrodillamos ante nadie… y nos dejamos manipular por nadie.

-Maldita…-gruño el general-UNA ESPADA…-Vio que Lithos no le daría cuartel ahora que estaba desarmado-UNA ESPADA…

-Deja que te ayude…-un hombre, revestido con una armadura negra violácea, salió al encuentro de Lithos. La chica comenzó a pelear con él. Este se notaba mejor esgrimista que Baian.-Nada mal señorita…-le dijo burlón, mientras detenía con su espada uno de los ataques de la chica. Lithos retrocedió, un poco hasta, estar cerca de uno de los soldados del Imperio de los leones.

-Corran la voz… retrocedan para que los arqueros hagan blanco en ellos…-el joven entendió y se corrió. Al mismo tiempo que Lithos salía al encuentro de otro ataque, que detenía con su escudo.- Nada mal…

-Lo mismo digo… Niña… seguramente te convertirás en leyenda…-dijo el hombre… mientras Baian recuperaba su espada. El general de cabellera rubia y ojos verdeazulados volvió al ataque, lo que obligaba a Lithos a defenderse en vez de atacar.-Sera mejor que te rindas…-le dijo sonriente.

-Prefiero la muerte que rendirme…-Lithos soltó su escudo y desenvaino su segunda espada. Ahora le era más fácil pelear. Miro en un rápido movimiento sobre su hombro… Las tropas estaban retrocediendo como ella lo había ordenado, sonrió… Y también comenzó a retroceder… aunque sabía que no llegaría a las murallas. Los dos generales rivales atacaban al mismo tiempo, por lo cual la chica seguía viéndose forzada a la defensa. En una el de armadura negra violácea le hirió la pierna cuando bloqueaba un ataque de Baian.

-Mierda…-Lithos se mantuvo en pie a pesar de la herida.

-Sin duda pasaras a la historia…-dijo el hombre de cabellera plata, que tenía su rostro cubierto por el casco.

-A mí no me importa pasar a la historia, solo me importa ganar esta batalla para mi gente- Volvió al ataque con una certera estocada, combinada con hábiles movimientos, logro atravesarle el corazón a Baian.-Solo faltas tú…-dijo la chica, el otro aunque no podía verlo muy bien, estaba segura que sonreía.

-Mira a tu alrededor… estas tu sola…-le dijo con voz calma.-Ríndete y te perdonare la vida.

-Ya te dije… prefiero la muerte antes que rendirme.-La joven volvió al ataque, con la pierna herida le seguía siendo difícil pelear… Ella no se rendiría, rendirse era para cobardes y ella no era uno. El combate siguió, de fondo los hábiles arqueros del Imperio de los Leones mantenían a raya a los atacantes de los otros reinos.

Cuando las espadas se cursaron, Lithos miro atenta a los ojos de su rival… quien sonrió con burla la chica no entendió ese gesto… No tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que significaba esa sonrisa… Porque uno de los guerreros de Elíseos llego y le golpeo con fuerza, por la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo aturdida. El general rival pateo las espadas de la joven y le tomo del mentón.

-Diste buena pelea muchacha… atenla.-ordeno mientras le amarraban las manos en la espalda-DESTRULLAN LAS MURALLAS.-Ordeno, al mismo tiempo que los guerreros restantes avanzaban hacia las murallas del Imperio de los Leones. Sujeto a la chica y se la comenzó a llevar de ahí.

-Suéltame maldito…

-No, para mi eres un trofeo… y como tal te llevare ante mi rey para que él lo aprecie…-Se subio a su caballo e hizo subir también a Lithos aun con las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Que intentaba soltarse de los amarres.- Quisiera verle el rostro al príncipe Aioros cuando se entere que te tengo en mi poder…-dijo el general de la primera legión burlón, mientras se retiraba con su valiosa presa.

-Grifo…-gruño la chica... Ya no le cabía la menor duda, solo había un general de cabellera plata en el ejército de Elíseos.

-Correcto.-el hombre estallo en risas…-Déjate de moverte… o me veré obligado a golpear tu lindo rostro…-agarro a la joven de la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano guiaba las riendas del caballo.

_Reino de Crux, Imperio Negro._

Solo había una palabra para describirles, Idiotas. Solo los idiotas hacen lo que habían hecho sus captores. Se supone que deberían llevarle ante Apsu, pues su visita con el emperador tendría que demorarse… Mientras Koga escapaba montado a caballo. Luego de haber vendido a todos los esclavos, llegaron los emisarios del emperador por él. Habían desmontado y puesto hablar con el encargado de "cuidar" a Koga… Mientras esto pasaba, uno de los hombres le quitaba las sogas de sus manos y le colocaba unos grilletes, para luego subirle a un caballo. A pesar que no tenía las riendas… Para Koga era un juego de niños montar a un caballo sin riendas.

* * *

Iba a gran distancia de sus perseguidores, guiando al animal por ligeros movimientos desde la crin. Koga se sentía también por poder escapar y por sentir el viento en su cara… La respiración agitada del animal, la piel sudada de este, los agiles movimientos de los fuertes músculos de ese gran corcel…

-**Solo un idiota le da un caballo, al príncipe del Reino de los caballos.**-dijo el sonriente Koga. El animal seguía corriendo a gran velocidad... Se metió al bosque y comenzó a galopar, si no se había desorientado, para donde estaría la ribera. Ya no escuchaba a sus perseguidores, pero no aminoro la marcha. Llego a la ribera del rio, tendría que cabalgar ahora rio abajo… si sus recuerdos de las clases de Geografía no eran errados. Estaba en esa incesante cabalgata fue interrumpida al cruzarse con tres chicos de su misma edad. Dos rubios y otro rubio castaño, vestido elegantemente, los jóvenes le miraron atento.

-¿que…?-comenzó a decir uno… dado que ese chico completamente sucio y mal vestido les había salid de improvisto al cruce.

**-mierda…-**Hacia rato había logrado agarrar las riendas del animal y le haría desviarse ahora mismo. Lo único que le faltaba era cursarse con un señor feudal y sus lacayos.

-**ALTO… somos de Antares.**

**-¿Antares?**

**-si…**-le respondió el rubio castaño.

- **¿Eres un esclavo?**-pregunto el rubio más chico, ante la sorprendida mirada del castaño.

**-Un prisionero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-buscamos a un amigo…**

**-**REGULUS.-le reprendieron los otros dos.

**-Busquen en el mercado de esclavos… les recomiendo desviarse. Hay sujetos detrás, mío…-**alentó a su montura con suaves golpes-**SI no quieren terminar siendo esclavos, vuelvan por donde vinieron.**

**-¿Por qué iríamos a creerte?**-pregunto el rubio mayor, ósea Yato.

**-Me llamo Koga y esto-**les mostro los grilletes-**debería ser suficiente justificativo…**-escucharon el ruido de caballos acercarse y la voz de los hombres.-**MIERDA**-Se apresuró a salir de ahí velozmente haciendo que le caballo galopara lo más rápido posible. Los otros le siguieron… realmente no querían probar su suerte con tantas personas.

-Koga… de donde me suena ese nombre…-decía Regulus, mientras espoleaba a su yegua.- Me suena de algún lado…-miro al otro fugitivo atentamente… Era claro que sus ropas, antiguamente, habían sido una elegante túnica y otra cosa que era muy obvia. El chico era un hábil jinete.-De donde me suena Koga…

-¿Koga no es el nombre del príncipe del sur?-pregunto Jabu, mientras miraba a sus pares… quienes miraron de nuevo al chico y si…

**-OYE… SIGUENOS…-**le dijo Yato, mientras cambia bruscamente de "camino"… el chico con un hábil movimiento de sus riendas, obligo a su corcel a cambiar su trayectoria de carrera. Cabalgaron sin rumbo hasta muy entrada la noche.

-**Les** **agradecería, si me quitaran estas cosas.**-dijo con una mirada cargada de nobleza, una vez descendió de su montura.

-Jabu…-Yato miro a su hermano quien quito los grilletes, haciendo uso de una especie de punzones.

**-Gracias**-Koga se refregó las muñecas.-**Me gustaría poder darles una gratificación, por vuestra ayuda.**

**-¿Te llamas Koga?**-el otro asintió- **¿Eres el príncipe de Reino del Sur?**-el otro les miro atento, pero no les respondió- **Somos enviados del rey Kardia, no te preocupes.**-le dijo Yato el otro le miro atento.- **El amigo que buscamos es importante para el rey y somos los únicos que podemos movernos sin llamar la atención.**-explico.

**-Sí, soy el príncipe del Reino del Sur. Me secuestraron, para que mi padre le declare la guerra a Olimpia.**

**-Tienes que volver a tu reino cuanto antes…-**Regulus le miro atento.

**-Solo conozco dos formas de Salir, rio abajo o atravesando el rio… Pero el único puerto que conozco es por donde me entraron con los otros esclavos.**

**-¿Esclavos?-**Los tres jóvenes se miraron.- **¿El comerciante se llamaba Gordon?**

**-Sí.**-los tres se miraron sonrientes.

-**Su alteza…-**Regulus le miro atento-**Sé que está agotado por lo que ha vivido…**-eso cualquiera se daba cuenta debido al estado en que se encontraba Koga.-** Pero necesitamos que recuerde a los otros esclavos…**

**-No estuve en contacto con muchos de ellos… solo hable con uno todo el viaje.**

**-¿Cómo era?**

**-Pelo azul, creo que de unos 18 años y tenía los ojos turquesas de eso estoy seguro… y creo que era soldado… Digo creo porque me pareció que parte de su ropa era del ejército.**

**-¿En qué lengua hablaba?**-pregunto el esperanzado Jabu.

**-En Antico y Caraos…**

**-**MILO… ERA MILO.-Dijeron los tres, un poco más saltaban de alegría.

-**¿A dónde le llevaron? ¿Aún está en el comercio de esclavos?**

**-Lo vendieron, creo que a las minas…**-la cara de los tres se puso pálida.-**Lo lamento… Me caía simpático.**

**-Escucha… Él es muy importante… necesitamos salvarle, antes que descubran quien es…**

**-Les ayudare, si me ayudan a volver… No quiero que gente inocente muera, mis padres dejaran a Olimpia reducida a cenizas con tal de encontrarme...**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?**-pregunto Yato, Koga negó con la cabeza, ese dato lo desconocía.

_Reino de las montañas de Bluegard o Reino de Bluegard_

-Listo sobrino.-Su tío le sonrió con calma a lo que Camus solo le dedico una mirada gélida mientras se acomodaba la capa de viaje blanca.

-Pórtate bien hijo.-Su madre le tomo la mano.- Recuerda que se trata de un reino aliado.-El muchacho le sonrió a su madre, para luego besarle la mano.

-Unity, te hare directamente responsable de lo que le pase a Camus-le advirtió Degel.

-Lo saco por los traidores.-le dijo por lo bajo, Degel le miro sorprendido.-Aprovecha para investigar la relaciones de tus generales. Jamás le haría una canallada a mi hermana…-Le dio una carta a su cuñado- Vamos…-los jinetes salieron del patio del palacio.

* * *

Degel se dirigió a su despacho, una vez en la seguridad de este abrió la carta.

_Degel._

_Cuñado, sé que nunca fui de tu plena confianza a pesar de ser uno de tus generales más leales. Hace unas semanas escuche que planeaban secuestrar a Camus durante el baile de la primavera. Por lo tanto prefiero que sacarlo de Bluegard, para que su ausencia en ese baile sea justificada. No te preocupes por él, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… No sabes cuánto quiero a mi sobrino, jamás le haría daño JAMÁS. Trate de averiguar quiénes fueron los conspiradores en nuestra ausencia._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Unity._

Degel arrugo la carta y le tiro al fuego de la chimenea. El desconfiando de Unity y resulta ser que este solo planeaba poner a su hijo fuera del peligro.

_Caminos de Bluegard._

-Camus…-Unity se puso a la par de su callado sobrino.-Si llegara a pasar algo… Quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas…-el menor le miro.- Alguien planeaba hacerte daño si te quedabas en el castillo-su sobrino le miro preocupado…- te quiero mucho a ti y a tu madre para no hacer nada luego de averiguar eso…

-¿Es un pretexto lo de las princesas?

-Sí, solo quiero ponerte a salvo-Le dijo su tío con una mirada preocupada.- No quiero que te pase nada, quédate a mi lado durante el viaje…

-No es necesario que te preocupes se cuidarme solo…-le dijo cortante Camus.

-Camus… Solo quédate cerca de mí y no te quites la capucha de la capa…-le suplico su tío- Nunca me perdonare si algo te pasa… no podría ver a tu madre a los ojos…-le dijo realmente apenado. Realmente, no quería que algo le pasara a su sobrino… Por eso quería ponerlo a salvo en Asgard.

_Palacio en Reino del mar._

Lithos para su sorpresa, y disgusto, no fue encerrada en una celda sino que la condujeron a un cuarto elegantemente. Unas mujeres entraron, trayendo un elegante vestido de color verde esmeralda, se detubieron frente a Lithos que aun portaba su armadura y estaba sucia por el combate.

-El general Minos, exige que se ponga este vestido para la cena.-informo una de las mujeres.

-Díganle a Minos que por mi puede, tirarse del balcón y que jamás cenaria con él...

-Eso es una falta de respeto señorita, olvide escapar de este cuarto-Dijo una tranquila voz. Un joven, de cabellera rubia lacia, le miro luego de cerrar la puerta tras si- todas esas ventanas y puertas balcón están selladas. Por cierto soy el capitán Byaku…

-El nigromante.-dijo la chica tranquila, a pesar de dedicarle una mirada helada.

-Correcto, señorita no haga esperar a mi señor.-Le miro atento-O le hará una visita, especial, al rey de los mares…-Al escuchar esa relativas opciones... la chica miro el vestido sopeso que era peor...-No se preocupe mi señor es un caballero no hará nada que usted no quiera…-dijo con una expresión seria- Ayuden a la general Lithos a preparase para la cena.-dijo mientras salía a las jóvenes que se quedaron con Lithos.

_Continuara._

_**Para quienes creyeron que Unity era un traidor… se equivocaron es de los buenos. Muajajaja.**_


	13. Decisiones peligrosas

_Decisiones peligrosas._

_Reino de Lemuria._

El rey llego al recinto donde esperaban sus generales y hermano gemelo, también general. Acababan de recibir un mensaje de Cancro, al ser uno de los reinos más alejados el mensaje había demorado en llegar.

-Su alteza. ¿A qué viene la convocación de los generales?-pregunto uno de cabellera verde lima.

-Guerra…-dijo el rey mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa, donde aguardaban los demás. Una vez sentados sus generales le imitaron. No tenía muchos generales… pero eran eficientes y la ubicación de Lemuria era estratégica... Un pequeño reino que, en poder de los equivocados, podría ocasionar grandes problemas debido a sus fronteras.- Algo averiguo el espía de Cancro en Elíseos. Habla de reyes hermanos… supongo que saben de qué reyes hablo…-los generales asintieron.

-Hakurei…-su hermano gemelo, y general de la segunda legión, le miro atento.- ¿Qué posición tomara Lemuria ante esta guerra?

-Estamos en medio de la tormenta…-dijo el albino, mientras miraba a sus otros tres generales.- queramos o no, terminaremos afectados.

-Lemuria está en medio… Al norte limitamos con Reino de Crux, que está bajo control del Imperio negro que siempre está intentando expandir sus fronteras…-dijo uno de los generales de cabellera lila- al Oeste con Antares que está en guerra con Reino del Mar e Imperio Negro.- Al Este Imperio de los Leones en guerra con Elíseos y Reino del Mar, al sureste Cancro y al sur Elíseos… Sabemos que estamos en medio del ojo de la tormenta…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-La pregunta es… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos permanecer neutrales?

-Eh enviado un mensajero al Reino de Hindis, espero que Asmita pueda responderme rápido…-el rey cerro los ojos-De mientras, solo por precaución, Mu y Shion muevan sus tropas a las fronteras con Elíseos e Imperio negro.-los mencionados asintieron- Kiki-el más joven de los generales y nieto del rey le miro- Que tus tropas custodien las montañas al Noroeste… el mensajero llegara por ese camino, es el más directo hacia Hindis… La frontera es principalmente con Antares, debe de llegar de ese lado, solo por precaución… dado que también hay una parte que pertenece a Crux, que tus tropas vigilen… Las de Shion no podrán cuidar toda la frontera.

-Sí, abuelo.-dijo el joven general.

-Pueden retirarse.-dijo el rey con voz solemne.

_Reino de Antares._

Ionia, se hallaba en la frontera de Antares y Reino del mar. El rey por "precaución" había ordenado cuidar de las fronteras. Para proteger al reino, la capital del reino donde se hallaba el rey, solo se hallaba la legión de Sísifo. Lo cual intensifico el desconcierto del general, primero el príncipe y su impertinencia y ahora el rey que lo manda a una frontera peligrosa… Se acercó a la ventana, del cuartel donde descansaba parte de la legión.

-No veo la hora de conocerle la cara príncipe y saber si nos será o no útil…-miro fríamente la noche estrellada- Ya pronto tu reinado acabara Kardia… cuando Lemuria, Reino del Sur y el Imperio de los Leones caigan… será tu fin… será el fin de reinado de igualdad… Solo cometiste errores-el hombre cerro los ojos- declarar la igualdad de libertades dando libertada a los esclavos, dándole derechos a las mujeres… poniendo a esclavos y mujeres a la altura de los hombres…-hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Espero que tu hijo no sea tan idiota… o seguirá tu camino…

_Castillo de Hipocampo, Reino de los mares_

Las sirvientas bañaron y vistieron a Lithos, a la que mucha gracia la situación no había hecho, con el vestido que Minos exigía que se pusiera. Una vez con el vestido puesto, las sirvientas hicieron entrar a Byaku, que no le quito la vista de encima a la general enemiga. Su presencia era para que Lithos se estuviera quieta mientras le preparaban para la cena con Minos. La joven se sentía asqueada y humillada… esto era un insulto hacia su orgullo. Byaku no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa burlona en todo lo que tardaron las mujeres en tener lista a Lithos. La general mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, apretando cada tanto los dientes…

-Ya está señorita Lithos.-dijo una de las damas. La joven abrió los ojos… le habían peinado con cuidado su corta cabellera verde… Y al parecer las damas, no eran tan tontas como para atreverse a maquillarle excesivamente, apenas le habían puesto algo de sombra en sus ojos.

-Por favor…-Byaku realizo una irónica reverencia- sígame…-Lithos cerro los puños con fuerza, mientras seguía al capitán. Fuera de la habitación, aguardaban un sequito de guardias de Elíseos… Sin duda tenían en cuenta que esa mujer era una general.- No intente nada estúpido, el dueño del palacio murió en sus manos…-dijo sonriente- Por lo tanto piense bien lo que hace… está en territorio enemigo.

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta.-dijo Lithos fríamente.

* * *

Guiaron a Lithos a lo que sin duda era el comedor del castillo. Byaku le indico la silla, pero la orgullosa guerrera prefirió ignorar la sugerencia… El joven sonrió ante ese carácter terco y se retiró… Lithos camino por la sala, las puertas deberían de estar aseguradas, lo mismo que la ventanas… Se recargo en una de las paredes de color gris.

* * *

Odiaba usar vestidos, siempre se había sentido más cómoda con pantalones. Los únicos vestidos que tenía, cinco en total, eran obsequios del rey y los príncipes… El resto de su ropa eran pantalones y remeras, que ella misma hacía. Como buena joven Leonina sabia coser, tejer e hilar… Prepararse su propia ropa, no era nada del otro mundo para ella, compraba las telas y se hacía su propia ropa… Aunque cabía destacar que ahora, principalmente, estaba en el ejército y usaba la ropa de este. Miro el vestido que llevaba puesto, verde esmeralda, con delicados bordados en oro en las mangas, cintura y cuello. La tela aterciopelada y de ligera textura… sin duda ese vestido era trabajo de una modista. Este se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, parecía hecho para ella.

-Encantadora sin duda…-dijo Minos, la joven levanto la vista y le vio parado a mitad de la sala. ¿Por dónde entraste?-Veo que debajo toda esa mugre se hallaba una bella doncella…-dijo mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisa burlona, a la chica. Para disgusto de Minos la joven no dio señales de verse afectada por sus palabras- Orgullosa como toda Leonina… -La joven no respondió, siguió mirándole desafiante, desde la pared en la que estaba recargada.-Eres muy callada…-dijo mientras se servía un poco de vino…

En la mesa solo había dos copas de vino y una botella… estaban los platos, pero faltaban los cubiertos. Minos no había sido nada tonto. Trato de hacer memoria, en la mesa no había estado antes esa botella, tampoco las copas… El juez bebió un poco de vino y se acercó con otra copa para la chica. La joven entrecerró los ojos, algo andaba mal…

-No bebo.-dijo secamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya veo…-dijo mientras volvía a colocar la copa de la chica en la mesa.-Tienes una bonita voz…-le miro descaradamente, la joven siguió sin inmutarse-Tal vez, te sirva saber… que no pudieron atravesar las murallas…

-Es obvio-Lithos, le miro seriamente-Esas murallas son indestructibles… nadie puede atravesarlas…-El juez sonrió era un conocimiento, de muchos, que las murallas de los leones eran impenetrables… Por lo tanto debía darse un golpe desde adentro de las murallas.

-En vez de tratarme con tanta frialdad-el general se acercó un poco más.- deberías agradecerme… si te quedabas en el Imperio de los Leones, perderías la vida…

-Prefiero perder la vida, antes de deshonrar mis creencias.-dijo cortante la chica.

-Y supongo…-el hombre le tomo del mentón-que ser tratada como una dama… le molesta…-dijo divertido… Movió su mano bruscamente, tomando a Lithos de la nuca… quien no se molestó en cambiar su mirada helada.-Eres terca muchacha…-elogio- me gustan las mujeres decididas…-le susurró al oído.

-Eres poco hombre… no estas a mi altura…-le dijo burlona… Minos sonrió ante esas palabras, la chica tenía carácter. Lithos cerró el puño, Minos no llevaba su armadura… Idiota confiado, pensó para sí. El juez le tomo con fuerza del mentón.

-Yo soy poco hombre en comparación… ¿Con quién?-pregunto burlón- ¿El príncipe Aioros?

-Eres poco hombre incluso en comparación con el peor ser de la tierra…-le dijo cortante… Le miro fijo para luego mirar la mesa… los platos… Tenía una idea… abrió la mano…-si te no te molesta… que me dejes la cara marcada con tus mugrosos dedos me asquea…

-Sin duda… eres una mujer de carácter… Cualquier hombre que se haga valer te querría de esposa…-le soltó la cara, para luego agarrarle desprevenida y besarle con pasión. Lithos le metió un puñetazo en la entrepierna. Cosa que obligo a Minos a soltarle por la sorpresa. La chica se alejó de él y se acercó a la mesa. Minos sonrió divertido a pesar del golpe… Era sabido por muchos, que el príncipe heredero la quería desposar, pero la joven aparentemente se las ingeniaba para escapar de la posible situación. En otras palabras, tenía prisionera a la futura emperatriz del Imperio de los Leones.

-No te atrevas hacerlo de nuevo Minos…-le dijo tajante mientras miraba atenta los platos… Sonrió, le serian útiles sin duda… Era buena con los discos… Esos no eran discos, lo sabía muy bien, pero a corta distancia servían seguramente.

-No te preocupes, solo lo hice para tener una idea de a que sabían tus labios-el general se acercó despreocupado, ignorando que Lithos había tomado el plato… La chica tenía ambas manos juntas, sujetando el plato, de espaldas a Minos… Sonreía mientras escuchaba el replicar del tacón de Minos mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sabes algo… yo no soy muñeco de prueba de nadie…-dijo cortante mientras se preparaba y miraba sobre su hombro, para saber su posición, dedicándole una mirada helada a Minos.

-Lo sé-el hombre se detuvo a solo tres metros de ella- sé que no te dejas pisar por nadie, se toda tu historia preciosa… Por eso te aseguro que te convertirás en leyenda luego de tu muerte… Sin duda pasaras a la historia.-Cerro los ojos y avanzó un par de pasos más. Escucho como la chica se daba vuelta y… Una exhalación abandono su boca, cuando el plato le dio de lleno en la garganta. Abrio los ojos con sorpresa… no esperaba eso. Lithos aún tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido, solo tardo dos segundos en hacer su siguiente movimiento. Corrió hacia un cuadro y abrió la puerta secreta.

-Cliché de todos los palacios…-dijo mientras se metía en el pasillo que escondía y Minos recuperaba el aire.

-Bruja…-logro articular- será un placer domarte…-sonrió burlón mientras golpeaba la puerta.- Se escapó por uno de los pasadizos búsquenla.-Ordeno mientras se dirigía a donde Lithos había escapado.

* * *

Lithos sonrió, le había llevado sus buenos minutos encontrar ese lugar, y salió de la puerta secreta cerrándola tras ella. Se quitó rápidamente el vestido, escondiéndolo en el armario más cercano, y tomo su armadura, para alivio de ella, la armadura era sumamente ligera. Tanto tiempo acostumbrada a cambiarse en cuestión de segundos que solo le tomo alguno de estos vestirse de nuevo. Escucho un ruido y se deslizo veloz bajo la cama.

-Que haces idiota… es claro que no está aquí-le reprendió uno, mientras su colega entraba y daba un par de pasos por la habitación.-Vamos… el señor Minos la quiere de regreso.-salieron dejando la puerta abierta…

* * *

La chica espero varios minutos antes de salir del escondrijo. Salió de debajo de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió a otro de los cuartos. Las ventanas y balcones no estaban cerrados… Salió a uno de los balcones apoyándose al ras de la pared… Cuando llegaron, noto que muchas paredes estaban adornadas con madre selva… con cuidado se acercó al borde del balcón y miro hacia abajo. Si la madre selva le fallaba, se haría trisas contra el piso, mejor. Si moría se salvaba de la humillante situación. Se sujetó con cuidado de la madre selva y comenzó a descender.

-Vamos Lithos… has trepado cientos de árboles… estos son solo unos metros más de lo normal-se decía para sí. Más de una vez, se había quedado quieta al ver movimiento y más de una vez casi pierde pie. Cuando estuvo a unos 4 metros del suelo se dejó caer con gracia. Y comenzó a cambiar por las sombras… La estaban subestimando por ser mujer, eso estaba claro. Con sigilo se acercó a uno de los que custodiaban la puerta… Tanteo sus guanteletes, como supuso, no habían descubierto las finísimas dagas que ahí solía esconder.

El rey le había obsequiado su armadura, los guanteletes tenían unos pequeños adornos y relieves, entre estos, se escondían dos dagas (una por guantelete) estas de hojas finísimas y empuñadura pequeñas… Pasaban desapercibidas para cualquiera. Saco una de sus dagas y se siguió acercando con sigilo al hombre, enterró la daga sobre la nuez de adán, para impedir que este lograra gritar o emitir alguno aviso. Tomo las armas del hombre agonizante, espada y arco. Y se dirigió a la puerta… como una sombra se dirigió a esta…

-Que idiotez lo de pedir que reforcemos la vigilancia de la puerta-se quejó uno de los guerreros, perteneciente a Reino del Mar-Solo es una mujer de seguro ya la agarraron.-sus tres camaradas asintieron, pensaban lo mismo. Lithos armo el arco, dos flechas juntas… Lo pensó un poco, dos flechas y tres hombres… Busco un guijarro en el suelo. Recordaba lo que había hecho Aioros en la caballeriza… Lo arrojo asegurándose, y rogando, que le escucharan y uno se alejara. Para su alivio fueron dos de los tres hombres lo que se alejaron. Una vez segura que solo estaba uno solo disparo una flecha al cuello del sujeto. Corrió hacia este y tomo uno de los dos caballos que se hallaban ahí cerca. Monto con agilidad y abandono el castillo.

Miro a los astros, Aioros y el emperador le habían enseñado a guiarse gracias a ellos… Podía seguirles y encontrar el camino a casa. Espoleo a su montura y comenzó su escape por reino enemigo…

-Eso pasa cuando me subestiman…-gruño por lo bajo, lamentaba haber perdido su espada. Era un obsequio del príncipe Aioria para su cumpleaños, este la veía como una hermana y el rey como una hija.

_Minas, Reino de Crux, Imperio negro._

Milo hacía cuatro días que estaba atado al poste, el sol y la sed eran agobiantes… Mantenía lo máximo los ojos cerrados, el poste estaba ubicado en un lugar donde siempre daba el sol. Gran parte del día este molestaba a la vista, por lo tanto Milo mantenía cerrado los ojos… Ese cabrón no bromeaba, estar ahí atado no era un chiste. Aprovechaba las frescas y frías noches para reponer fuerzas, las piernas le dolían por permanecer tanto tiempo parado… Cuando caía el sol, veía a los esclavos ser sacado de las minas… Pudo ver a Souma varias veces… El muchacho se esforzaba el doble para no ser azotado… Hasta el momento, nunca había sido atado al poste contiguo ni azotado.

* * *

Ahora el sol volvia a esconderse, dando finalizado el día numero cuatro de su castigo. Relajo su cuerpo, sabia que ahora las guardias serian minimas. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, para colmo de males... Las ataduras de su muñecas le cortaban la circulacion... Vio venir al jefe de los capataces, traia una cantimplora con él. Milo dudaba que esa bebida fuera para él.

-¿Que te parece tu estadia soldadito?

-Mejor que la vez, que estuve en la cama de tu madre...-le dijo Milo mientras le miraba fijamente. El capataz le miro enojado.

-Cállate...-miro el brazo derecho de Milo, tomo la manga de la camiseta de Milo-veamos si realmente eres un soldado...-rompió la manga y dejo a la vista un tatuaje de un escorpión, color negro, en el antebrazo.-si eres un soldado… Ese es el tatuaje del ejercito.-dijo sonriente- supongo que puedes estar dos días más aquí atado... en vez de siete que sean nueve... No debe de ser nada para un soldado tan joven...-se alejo dejando solo a Milo.

Este miro al escorpión en su antebrazo, al parecer todos sabían que cuerno era... pero el no. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un escorpión tatuado en el brazo. El sol termino de esconderse y la luna salió… Milo cerró los ojos lentamente, a pesar del dolor en sus muñecas y piernas, tenía que dormir… estaba cansado, hambriento y sediento…

_Recuerdo._

_Sentía como le eran quitadas las suaves prendas de seda que vestía. Su padre le estaba ahora quitando la camisola de algodón… lo tomo en brazos y le metió en la bañera de tibia agua. Su progenitor también se quito la ropa y se metió con él. Su padre le tiraba el agua en la cabeza, para mojar su cabellera azul y poder lavársela. Él reía, le causaba cosquillas detrás de las orejas cuando su padre le bañaba. Debería de tener unos 8 años… su padre le baño con cuidado… también le dejo bañarse solo en algunas partes de su cuerpo… La tina era grande y los dos entraban cómodamente. _

_Miro a su progenitor, de torso y brazos musculosos… Su padre debería de ser alguien fuerte, su mirada se poso en el hombro derecho de su padre. Se acerco un poco a este, que en ese momento se lavaba el pecho, y puso uno de sus deditos sobre lo que había llamado su atención. Su padre sonrió entre divertido y paternal._

_-¿Creías que solo lo tenias tu?-su padre le corrió los cabellos pegados en su hombro dejando a la vista un tatuaje similar. Milo lo miro, su escorpión (también de color azul) era un poco más grande del que su padre tenía._

_-¿Por que el tuyo es más chiquito? ¿Es un bebe?-su padre le miro sorprendido para luego estallar en risas. Milo movió su cabeza hacia un costado, para apreciar mejor el tatuaje de su padre._

_-No es más grande, miden lo mismo…-informo una vez controlado el ataque de risa-Solo que yo soy más grande de cuerpo, por eso te parece que es más chico._

_-Ah…-Milo comenzó a revisar con la mirada a su padre, que pareció incomodarse un poco.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-indico una cicatriz que se hallaba un poco por encima de codo._

_-En una batalla contra Elíseos.-informo, mientras se fijaba de cual cicatriz hablaba dejo a la vista otro tatuaje en su antebrazo._

_-¿Qué hace ese escorpión ahí?-pregunto mientras repasaba con sus deditos el escorpión negro que su padre tenía en el brazo._

_-Esto hijo…-su padre lo atrajo hacia él, para que el niño pudiera ver el tatuaje con mayor comodidad- Quiere decir que estoy en el ejercito… Todo guerrero respetable tiene un tatuaje de un escorpión negro…_

_-¿Cuándo sea grande tendré uno también? Yo quiero pelear con vos… quiero ir a las batallas a defender el reino a tu lado-su padre sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello…_

_-Entonces entrenaremos más… -informo su padre mientras lo tomaba y salían de la tina. Su padre le seco el cuerpo con cuidado y le vistió de la misma forma. Ahora no le vestía con elegantes prendas de seda sino con una pantaloncito y una remera de algodón.-ya es hora de dormir pequeño…-le dijo su padre mientras lo llevaba en brazos a otra habitación. En esta había una elegante cama con dosel, su padre descorrió las mantas y le acostó para luego con sumo cuidado arroparlo.-Buenas noches mi niño.-le beso la frente y salió de la habitación. Milo miro la cama, era muy grande para él solito…_

_Fin de recuerdo._

Milo abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba el joven de cabellera albina que habían visto con Souma.

-Toma es agua…-le dio de beber de un vaso de hierro. Hacia tanto que no bebía nada que esa agua le sabia a gloria-es por ayudar a nuestro rey el otro día y por alentarle a intentar algo…-el joven se fue rápido como el viento. Milo no entendía a que venían esas palabras… Se lamio los labios… no había saciado toda su sed, pero era mejor que nada… Milo cerró los ojos, su padre también tenía un tatuaje… y ya sabía que era eso que no tenían que ver. Eso que su mente ordenaba ocultar no importara que pasara, nadie podría verle el escorpión azul que llevaba tatuado por encima de la clavícula derecha.

_Extremo alejado de las barracas_.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-pregunto Eden al mensajero de la general Aquila.-yo se las pasare a Haruto y Yuna.

-Dentro de tres días.-informo el mensajero…- dentro de tres días estará confirmado el próximo movimiento… ustedes procuren que el rey no muera durante esos días. Si todo sale como lo planeado, nuestro señor será libre para el cuarto día.

-Entendido… le transmitiré el mensaje a Yuna y Haruto.-dijo Eden. Vestía un pantalón largo y flojo en las piernas, llevaba una camisola larga y también floja… A los guardias no les importaba como vistieran los esclavos mientras trabajaran, por lo tanto. Los tres guerreros pasaban desapercibidos para ellos.

_Continuara._

**_Nota de anatomía._**

_Nuez de adán._

La nuez de adán es un conjunto de cartílagos de la tiroides, ubicada en el cuello, detrás de ella se encuentran las cuerdas vocales.

Por eso Lithos ataco a ese lugar, sin cuerdas vocales no hay posibilidad de gesticular palabra alguna.


	14. Rebelión

_Rebelión. _

Koga, Regulus, Yato y Jabu montaban en silencio… le habían dado una espada a Koga. Al parecer el joven heredero se llevaba mejor con las espadas y también el arco, pero principalmente la espada. Los otros miraban sorprendidos a Koga un solo chasquido de su lengua o pequeña gesticulación emitida con sus labios y la montura parecía captar una orden silenciosa.

-¿Hablas algo de Antico o solo hablas el idioma de tu reino?

**-Entiendo lo que dicen, pero aun no hablo bien su idioma.**

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Yato, al parecer había recibido una respuesta. Se lamentaba que Milo no les hubiera llegado a enseñar esa lengua.

-Que entiende lo que decimos, pero que no habla nuestro idioma-les tradujo Regulus, mientras el otro asentía...-¿Sabes a donde te planeaban llevar?

**-Si, a conocer al ilustre emperador…**

-Mierda.-Mascullo Regulus para luego traducirles a los otros, los cuatro llevaban capas ocultando sus rostros. Percibieron un ruido, por lo tanto les puso alertas. Al poco tiempo un hombre de cabellera marrón rojiza les salió al encuentro. En una mano llevaba una lanza. Portaba una especie de antifaz color azul.- Ladrón.

**-No… Es de la resistencia… miren lo que tiene en el brazo.-**corrigio Koga al ver la insignia del hombre.**  
**

**-Príncipe Koga, supongo.**-Regulus les estaba traduciéndole las cosas a los otros dos rubios.

**- ¿Quién eres?-**pregunto el joven principe, quien habia asercado "por las dudas" la mano a la empuñadura.**  
**

-Soy Touma Aquila… Miembro de la guardia del rey de Crux… Mi hermana mando a buscarles… Síganme.-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior del bosque. Los menores con mucho recelo y sin sacar las manos de sus espadas (Koga y Yato) o de sus arcos (Jabu y Regulus). Llegaron a un lugar donde esperaban varios jinetes.

-**Principe Koga, felicitaciones por escaparse solo… Uno de mis espías vio lo que hizo… muy brillante de su parte.**

**-Gracias…-**Koga miro a su interlocutora.**  
**

**-Soy Marin Aquila, general del Reino de Crux… Mi padre fue mi antecesor y nos entrenó a mí, y a mis hermanos, para que le sucediéramos en el puesto.**

**-¿Para que nos hicieron venir?**

**-Sencillo. Usted necesita volver a su reino y nosotros poner a salvo a nuestro señor.**

**-¿Trueque?-**pregunto Regulus, olvidándose que no debería entrar en conversaciones ajenas.

**-No, ayuda mutua… Nosotros le ayudaremos a cruzar el rio a ustedes, si ponen a salvo a nuestro rey… Tengo entendido que del lado de Antares, el general Ilias Leonis resguarda la frontera.**

**-¿Mi padre?-**Regulus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Para luego traducirle la información a Jabu y Yato.**-Nosotros estamos en busca de un camarada que fue llevado a las minas… Es un soldado…-**no quería decir que era realmente Milo.

**-¿Un soldado de cabellera azul y ojos turquesas?**

**-Eh… si…-**Regulus le tradujo rápidamente todo a los chicos, que se removieron nerviosos en sus monturas.**-Es él… como lo sabes…**

**-Por que fue él quien le abrió los ojos a nuestro señor, a parte es el único Soldado de Antares que fue vendido a las minas, últimamente. Sin contar que personas de ojos turquesas son raras y más si tienen en cabello azul… Esa apariencia es propia del sur de Antares.**

**-Les ayudaremos, si nos ayudan a liberar a nuestro amigo.-**Dijo Regulus sin rodeos, la general pareció meditarlo un poco y asintió.

_Reino de los mares._

-Mierda…-Lithos tiro de las riendas dispuesta a hacer girar al caballo, pero los guerreros de Elíseos ya le habían rodeado.

-No llegaste tan lejos por que puedes hacerlo, sino porque te lo permití…-Minos se acercó sonriente montado en un corcel Negro.- Sabes que no pienso matarte… por lo tanto no abuses de mi buena voluntad…-tres soldados se acercaron e hicieron bajar a Lithos de la montura para quitarle las armas. Como la anterior vez, ignoraron las pequeñas dagas en sus protectores de los brazos.

Le esposaron las manos en la espalda, ante la atenta mirada burlona del general. Minos desmonto y se le acercó con un paso sumamente calmo. La chica no le quito la vista de encima.

-Ojala que te pudras en el infierno…-le dijo Lithos cuando lo tuvo cerca. Este como simple respuesta le abofeteo. La joven no cambio la expresión de su mirada, el juez la tomo con fuerza del brazo y le hizo ir con ella a su caballo.

-Compórtate, mi bella futura esposa…-al escuchar eso la cara de Lithos se transformó en una de rabia, eh intento soltarse perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.-Mira pequeña…-Minos se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo del mentón- según esta confirmado el príncipe Aioros quiere desposarte en otras palabras eres la futura emperatriz del Imperio de los Leones… ¿Qué puede pedir un general a cambio de pelear en una batalla que no le interesa?

-Muérete…-le dijo la chica sencillamente.

-Ya quisieras…-Minos tomo a la joven y la subió a su caballo con él-Volvemos a Elíseos…-ordeno, los guerreros que estaban con él emprendieron la marcha hacia donde esperaba el resto de la Legión. Una vez con esta, se dirigieron al Reino de Elíseos.

_Minas, Reino de Crux, Imperio negro._

-Que tal su estadía…-el capataz se acercó sonriente- se cumplieron tus días de castigo… espero que entiendas ahora tu lugar… Desátenlo.-Ordeno mientras liberaban a Milo.-Llévenlo a las minas con los demás…

Milo fue puesto de nuevo cerca de Souma, quien embozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando los guardias se hubieran alejado.

-Escorpion…-Milo miro al chico. Buena parte de su memoria había vuelto, pero seguía ignorando su nombre (pero no así lo que él era realmente)- Te guarde esto…-le mostro un trozo de pan-No es mucho, es mi comida de ayer…

-Deberías guardarla para ti…-dijo Milo, de mientras seguiría fingiendo que no sabía su origen real… Eso era lo que le mantenía vivo todavía, la ignorancia del resto con respecto a su nobleza.

-Si el pueblo no come, el rey tampoco.-Informo el chico dedicándole una mirada solemne. Milo se comió el pan duro… realmente tenía tanta hambre que ese pan le supo a gloria.

-Es una buena filosofía…-dijo Milo, uno de encargados se acercó a ellos… Tomo a Souma de los cabellos ante la mirada enloquecida de Milo.

-ASI QUE TE GUSTA ANDAR HACIENDO DE BUENO…-Él hombre saco su látigo, cuando lo hizo para atrás este no volvía… Souma aprovecho para pararse… y correrse a varios metros.

-Y a ti te gusta andar haciendo de verdugo… Llegas a pegarle a ese chico y te la veras con migo…-Yuna, Haruto y Edén… Junto a todos los otros esclavos miraron la situación sorprendidos.

-SUELTA MUGROSO ESCLAVO…

-No.-el hombre tironeaba del látigo, Milo por simple diversión lo soltó provocando que el hombre se cayera sentado.-Eres patético…-El hombre quiso pegarle a Milo con el látigo, pero este gracias a sus años de entrenamientos evadió ese torpe golpe y le quito el látigo al hombre.- Sin duda patético…-El encargado desenvaino su espada.-Esto se pondrá interesante…-Cuando el sujeto le ataco Milo le arrebato la espada enredando esta con el látigo.

-MALDITA SEA… ¡SE REVELAN LOS ESCLAVOS!-Grito el hombre al verse desarmados…

-NO ES UNA MALA IDEA…-Grito alguien- ¡SOMOS MÁS, A POR ELLOS!-Los esclavos amarraron al verdugo con el látigo y le amordazaron. Cuando aparecieron los dos siguientes Milo les venció en un veloz duelo de espadas mientras los esclavos se liberaban de los grilletes y se armaban con las herramientas que habían usado en la mina.

-Souma, es hora que seas el rey…-le dijo Milo cuando se puso a su lado para protegerle.-Y es hora que ustedes tres prueben lo que pueden hacer…-dijo cuando vio a los tres miembros de la resistencia.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-pregunto Haruto…

-Ahora eso no importa-Dijo Souma, con una mirada cargada de solemnidad.-Lo que importa es liberar a los cautivos, todos aquellos que tengan entrenamiento militar ayuden a liberar a los demás…-ordeno. Mientras decía esas palabras, y los que escuchaban asentían, Haruto, Eden y Yuna se quitaron las ropas holgadas que traían. Debajo de estas portaban armaduras ligeras donde sus principales armas consistían en cuchillos.

-La prioridad es liberar al rey y a todos los que sean posibles…-dijo Milo mientras se cruzaba en combate con otro de los capataces…- Váyanse a las caballerizas.-ordeno el joven. Las personas asintieron y los que podían iban a ese lugar… Haruto, Edén, Souma y Yuna coordinaban los escapes y a los "guerreros".

_Caballerizas, Minas._

-Ustedes portan armaduras, eso quiere decir que estaban infiltrados…-Souma ayudo a una mujer a subirse a un corcel con tres niñas.

-Exactamente, planeábamos liberarle su majestad…-dijo Eden.-Pero los planes cambiaron cuando el Antártico se revelo…. Ahora hay que aprovechar la oportunidad somos más y podemos lograrlo…

-Sacaremos a todos los que sean posibles…-dijo Haruto.-No tardaran en traer refuerzos.

_Patio de las barracas._

Milo hacia muestra de su excelente manejo del esgrima contra él capataza, mientras varios otros peleaban con los otros esclavistas mientras los demás huían.

-Eres bueno, como gladiador valdrías una gran fortuna.-Informo el hombre mientras arremetía contra Milo, quien solo tenía ojos para él. El resto de los combates no importaban… el que importaba era el que él mantenía en ese momento.

_Caballerizas, Minas._

-Su alteza, usted tiene que huir…-dijo Yuna.- tenemos que sacarlo.

-No hasta poner a todos a salvo…-dijo Souma firmemente- Tu-indico a Haruto-Parte con ese grupo y ponles en un lugar seguro. Es una orden-dijo al ver que Haruto dudaba. El joven entendió y monto junto a una mujer.

-Síganme…-ordeno mientras partía con el resto de los esclavos que se habían hecho de caballos.

-El siguiente grupo en partir es el tuyo-le informo a la joven- Arma a los grupos no importa si los caballos tienen o no montura deben salir de aquí…-la chica asintió-Por ultimo nosotros…-Edén asintió, entendía la orden de su rey.

_Patio de las barracas._

Milo aprovecho una distracción del patriarca y le hirió en la pierna. Para de inmediato guiar a los hombres… Que sin duda, entendiendo que el Antártico poseía conocimiento en las artes de la guerra, dispusieron a seguirle. Milo se aseguró a liberar a muchas personas que estaban encerrados en las barracas. Para luego coordinar la ida hacia las caballerizas.

_Caballerizas, Minas._

-Souma, ya vete…-Milo se acercó al joven, parte de su ropa estaba en papada de sangre y la hoja de la espada poseía una buena cantidad de esta-Llevatelo de aquí…-miro como soldados, porque ahora si eran soldados, se acercaban-tenemos que entretenerles mientras los otros escapan… aquellos que sepan pelear quédense…-Muchos asintieron. En eso Milo descubrió que no era el único soldado de Antares, había algunos más.

-Su alteza vamos-Edén se acercó a Souma y le hizo montar en la grupa.-Gracias…

-Me apodan Escorpión Azul…-dijo Milo al recordar eso, lo había recordado durante el combate con el capataz… Durante este había tenido recuerdos de las batallas donde algunos le llamaban Escorpión Azul- YA LARGO…-Edén golpeo los costados del caballo y partió a gran velocidad en compañía de los restantes libertos de ese día. Muchos otros esclavos escaparon a pie hacia el bosque. Mientras los soldados que fueron prisioneros, comandados por Milo, le hicieron frente a los soldados del imperio negro. Hubo varias bajas de ambos lados, pero al final del día… Cuando ya no había más que hacer… Solo quedaban cuadro soldados de Antares (entre ellos Milo), uno de Bluegard llamado Hyoga (que no aparentaba más de 16 años) y dos del antiguo Reino de Crux que habían sobrevivido como esclavos por 9 años.

-Tiren las armas…-ordeno el líder de la tropa… Ya no teniendo nada que hacer y seguros que su destino seria la muerte, dejaron caer las espadas. Morirían, sí. Pero lo harían sabiendo que tenían la conciencia tranquila, porque ese día… Luego de muchos años, se encendía con fuerza la llamarada de Crux… Luego de muchos años, Crux volvía a tener esperanzas.

-Malditos infelices…-el capataz se acercó con andar rengo…-al poste con todos ellos…-ordeno, los soldados rebeldes fueron sujetos y llevados a los postes donde fueron amarrados. Ante la aterrada mirada de los que no habían logrado escapar.- Tu lo empezaste todo-el capataz miro atentamente a Milo- por lo tanto… tendrás el peor de los castigos… 100 azotes para él y 50 para el resto.

-Si me permite señor-El capitán de la tropa se acercó y miro atentamente a los siete prisioneros, que estaban a punto de ser azotados.-está apunto de arruinar a grandes gladiadores… Valen su peso en oro… son soldados, les eh visto pelear… creo que podríamos hacer un negocio que le ayudaría a recuperar el dinero que ha perdido con los esclavos fugitivos.-el capataz, que poseía una buena cantidad de alma de comerciante asintió.

-Pasemos a mi despacho-miro a los otros encargados-No les azoten, pero vigilen que no escapen.

_Escondite de los rebeldes, bosque negro, Reino de Crux._

-¡**GENERAL…!**

**-¿Que sucede?**-un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes miro al recién llegado.

**-Lo rescataron, al rey… rescataron al rey… una rebelión de esclavos en la minas… y el rey escapo.**

-**Busquen a Marín y Touma.**-Ordeno el hombre- Esperemos que su amigo haya escapado también…-dijo el general mientras miraba a los cuatro adolescentes.

-Gracias, general Shiryu. Nosotros también lo deseamos…-dijo Regulus. Para seguir al general hacia donde estaba llegando la comitiva de rescatados. Al final de todos estos, llegaba el rey de Crux montado en la grupa del corcel que dirigía Edén. Al ver al joven libre muchos comenzaron a llorar y a festejar. Su rey era libre, ya no tenían que temer por la vida de este… Ahora solo debían protegerle.

-**MARIN, TOUMA…**-Yuna descendió con gracia y fue al encuentro de sus hermanos.-**Lo logramos… rescatamos al rey…**

**-Vamos… a las carpa, traigan al rey-**Ordeno el general de la tercera Legion, Shiryu…

**-¡PAPÁ…!**-El general se dio vuelta y un joven de cabellera negra se acercó corriendo en compañía de una mujer de apariencia demacrada.

**-¿RYUHO? ¿SHUNREI?-**El general abrazo a su familia que creía muerta desde hace nueve años.-**como les extrañe… Han estado vivos todo este tiempo…-**el hombre beso a su esposa y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo. Mientras esta escena se llevaba a cabo… Regulus, Yato y Jabu buscaban a Milo con desesperación… No estaba por ningún lado.

-Él no está aquí…-Dijo Yato con pena-Seria fácil distinguir una cabellera azul entre tantos castaños…

-¿Azul?-un joven se acercó a ellos, tenía el cabello de una curiosa tonalidad naranja oscuro.- ¿Ustedes son de Antares?

-Sí, buscamos a un amigo… Es más alto que yo, tiene el cabello azul y ojos turquesas…-informo Yato.

-¿Es un soldado?-pregunto Edén que escoltaba al rey…-¿Escorpión Azul?-trato de recordar el nombre del guerrero.

-Sí, es él… ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Jabu esperanzado.

-Se quedó peleando en las minas pare que podamos escapar…-informo el rebelde.- podemos averiguar que sucedió con él…-informo al ver las expresiones de pena-Le debemos el éxito del escape y el inicio, real, de la rebelión.-los jóvenes sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-Edén… los generales nos esperan…-informo Haruto-su alteza real-miro a Souma.-Por favor síganos…

_Carpa de los generales._

Lo primero que hicieron Shiryu, Marín y Touma fue jurarle lealtad al rey legítimo de Crux y luego explicarle la situación. El menor guardo silencio mientras escuchaba todo. Regulus, por lo bajo para no molestar, le traducía todo a Jabu y Yato. Koga mantenía el silencio y escuchaba todo con atención.

-Tenemos que ponerle a salvo su alteza…-termino Touma, usando la lengua de Antares.

-¿Se me permite opinar?-los generales miraron a Jabu- Según ustedes, del otro lado del rio están las tropas del general Ilias… Regulus es su hijo.-indico a su camarada- Una carta, con su letra, es suficiente para que él cubra el escape del rey…

-Es una buena idea… pero hasta que la carta cruce y recibamos respuesta…

-La carta ira con el príncipe Koga y su rey.-dijo Regulus, entendiendo que tramaba el más joven.- mi padre entenderá que pasa y les permitirá el paso por tierras de Antares, ambos reinos son aliados al Imperio… El emperador les recibirá gustosos y utilizara como escusa los antiguos tratados.

-¿Cómo sabremos que tu padre recibirá la carta?

-La escribiré en un código que solo él, el emperador y mi tío manejan… De esa forma no hay posibilidad que sepan quienes son las personas que han atravesado el rio…-los generales se miraron, para luego asentir. No tenían otra opción.

-Touma, manda a alguien a saber que paso con el amigo de ellos.-el teniente asintió y se retiró- Si esta entre nuestras manos salvarle… lo haremos.

-Ustedes tienen que organizar una rebelión… Nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestro amigo.-dijo Jabu sin rodeos, a lo que los otros tres asintieron.- Regulus redacta la carta… y…mmm seguramente el emperador estará dispuesto a ayudar a recuperar Crux… tal vez puedas enseñarle el código a ellos para que puedan intercambiar información entre generales.-los mencionados se miraron, estaban tan emocionados por que habían recuperado a su rey… Que habían ignorado ese pequeño detalle.

_Patio de las barracas. Minas. 2 horas después._

Ninguno de los prisioneros dijo nada y ninguno noto a la persona que se había colado a la zona de barracas, para comprobar quienes eran los soldados sobrevivientes. Cuando descubrió que la persona en cuestión estaba viva… decidió quedarse un poco más para saber el destino de este.

* * *

Milo tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mente tenia recuerdos de cientos de batallas. En todas ellas, el guardaba silencio mientras otros guerreros le llamaban "escorpión azul". Tenía una pequeña carpa, en la que dormía solo, y no permitía que nadie viera su rostro. En algunas ocasiones llegaba algún soldado a donde él se hallaba, normalmente apartado del resto, acariciando a su leal montura y le informaba que el rey quería verle. Cuando eso acontecía iba de inmediato por que el rey, su padre, quería estarse seguro que él estaba bien… ¿Qué pensaría su padre si le viera en este momento? Algo le decía que su padre estaría preocupado y pidiéndole que tenga cuidado. Solo había una cosa que le molestaba… en ningún recuerdo le llaman por su nombre. Su padre le dice "hijo" y los demás le llaman "escorpión azul".

-Se vendrán con nosotros caballeros, serán gladiadores a partir de ahora…-el capitán sonrió mientras veía a sus nuevas adquisiciones.- espero que no me defrauden… desátenlos y pónganles las cadenas… Ya es hora de partir…-Los hombre fueron desatados y encadenados entre si…-Sabían que resistirse por ahora sería inútil. El espía miro atentamente la escena y luego se retiró entre las sombras.

_Carpa de los generales. Escondite de los rebeldes, bosque negro, Reino de Crux. 2 horas después._

-Vendido como gladiador… Maldicion…-Yato hizo una mueca de ira. Regulus había terminado de enseñarle el código al general Shiryu y este redactaba una carta que sería enviada con otra que Regulus le dirigía a su padre y otra secreta que sería enviada al emperador para informarle la situación de su hijo. Claro esta última no había sido mencionada a los generales.

_Rio Vayasrress, orilla del reino de Crux._

-Toma…-Regulus les dio las tres cartas, guardadas en un mismo sobre, sellado con un botón de cera roja a Souma- tienes que asegurarte que lleguen a manos del general Ilias… -El joven asintió.

-Su alteza, Edén, Yuna y Haruto… irán con usted y el príncipe Koga como escoltas.

-Entendido…-dijo el joven con calma mientras subían al barco, era de noche, por lo tanto aprovecharían el manto oscuro para escapar.-suerte en la búsqueda de su amigo. Realmente vale la pena rescatar a alguien como escorpión.-dijo el chico-Si logro contar con el apoyo de Antares volveré enseguida…-los generales le miraron sorprendidos-peleare a su lado, mi padre murió por defender este reino… peleare para recuperarlo.

_Continuara._


	15. Caminos cruzados

_Caminos cruzados_

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyoga.-informo el chiquillo de cabellera rubia- ¿Tu?

-No lo sé, perdí la memoria.-El muchacho arqueo una ceja, por lo cual Milo como pudo le mostro la marcar física del golpe.

-Que envidia, no tienes a nadie que extrañar-Estaban los dos amarrados y encerrados en la misma jaula. La carreta tenía la jaula en su estructura, había otras carretas en la que se transportaba a los otros esclavos que serian gladiadores.

-¿Has peleado antes en una arena?

-No. Pero me entrenaron para pelear, se supone que tenía un gran destino desde nacimiento…-comento irónicamente el rubio.

-Supongo que ese destino no era ser esclavo-el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No, no era ser esclavo. Era recuperar lo que por derecho, es mío. -Milo le pregunto qué quería decir eso, pero el muchacho no respondió. Supuso que hasta ahí llegaba la charla.

_Límite entre Reino de Bluegard y reino Asgard._

Camus montaba junto a su tío, no había pasado nada raro. Pero las últimas horas había sentido o mejor habían percibido algo raro. Desde el último pueblo, todos sentían algo raro, pero las patrullas no veían nada.

-Camus… creo que cometí un error al sacarte…-comento su tío mientras disimuladamente acercaba su mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Camus le imito- recuerdas lo que te dije…-el muchacho disimuladamente asintió. Durante los últimos días se había comenzado a llevar mejor con su tío.-Pues no dudes y espolea tu montura si todo se pone tenso.

* * *

Los jinetes procedieron con su marcha, hasta que una flecha surco el aire y derribo el caballo de Camus.

-¿EH?-Camus termino atrapado bajo el caballo, mientras los miembros de su sequito se ponían alertas para evitar el ataque. Su tío desmonto y ayudo a Camus salir de abajo del caballo…

-Sube, rápido…-el hombre hizo montar a Camus en su corcel.

-Señores váyanse…

-Tío…-Camus ayudo a montar al mayor-y partieron a gran velocidad de ese lugar, seguido por algunos de los miembros del sequito.- ¿Quiénes son ellos…?

-No tengo idea… a quienes sirven, pero uno es de los que confabulan es un viejo conocido de tu padre.-Camus de no ser que tenia la vista en el camino, se hubiera dado vuelta para mirar a su tío-Se llama Death Toll…

-¿Death Toll?-Camus se sintió palidecer, su padre le había contado de ese sujeto, lo había mencionado, cuando le conto como conoció a Kardia…-Él… ¿Por qué?

-Venganza… Camus. Venganza-Unity miro por encima del hombro, no había nadie de la guardia, solo había un caballo que cabalgaba sin jinete…-Me pasare a ese caballo…-Camus miro como su tío con una increíble agilidad para su edad saltaba al otro caballo y tomaba control de las riendas. Continuaron cabalgando a gran velocidad. No sabían dónde estaban sus agresores… eso era preocupante.

_Fortaleza, Reino de los mares._

Quienes cuidaban la puerta solo vieron llegar a un jinete, este era una mujer… Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-Este lugar está prohibido para civiles, a menos que vengas por cuestiones de negocios.-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al jinete.

-Vengo por negocios precisamente… -informo la joven, cuyo rostro era tapado por la capucha de su capa.- Necesito que me dejen paso, su comandante me espera…-los hombre abrieron las puertas y la joven ingreso. Fue conducida hacia la habitación del comandante… Pero estos son más idiotas de lo que pensaba.

_Habitación del comandante._

La chica cuando entro y escucho que se cerraba la puerta se quito la capucha. Su cabello era aguamarina y sus ojos poseían una tonalidad similar.

-Ah… veo que eres una chica nueva.-dijo el sonriente comandante mientras se acercaba a la joven- me gustan las nuevas experiencias…-Cuando se acerco a la joven e intento besarla, sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Cuando el causante de este dolor se retiro, el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

-No idiota, no soy una ramera… Soy una capitana.-dijo la sonriente Paradox, mientras guardaba su daga. No llevaba su armadura, pero tener ese vestido tenía su ventaja, se quito la falda del vestido, debajo llevaba un pantalón que le permitiría moverse con mayor libertad. Se quito la capa, dejando a la vista los cuchillos que traía con ella. Como no le habían revisado… estos pasaron desapercibidos. Como lo habían planeado, los muy idiotas tenían a más de la mitad de la tropa durmiendo en las barracas. Un juego de niños deshacerse de la guardia de la puerta. Una vez la puerta principal estuviera libre de estorbos, Paradox hizo la señal con una antorcha.

_Al amanecer siguiente._

Shaina miraba como las chicas, sus queridas guerreras, terminaban de amontonar los cadáveres de los muertos. Fue un juego de niños apoderarse de esa fortaleza. Miro hacia un costado, la tranquila Paradox estaba sentada sobre unos fardos de heno.

-Cobra.-Grito una desde lo más alto de la pequeña muralla. La joven se subió y vio que las tropas de su hermano llegaban justo a tiempo. Bajo a recibirles.

-¿Fue mucho trabajo?-pregunto el príncipe.

-No tanto… no hay bajas de mi lado solo algunas heridas.

-Ustedes son de temer chicas…-comento el príncipe, mientras veía como el teniente se acercaba a su hermana menor.- la legión Castor es una de las más poderosas que tenemos… Nuestro padre ah obra sabiamente al utilizarla. Dado que Kanon la conoce y conoce el territorio.

-Lo sé…-Shaina se acomodo un guantelete- con este son cuatro las fortalezas que tenemos bajo nuestro control… si no fueran tan idiotas… Paradox no mataría tan fácilmente a los comandantes.

-Qué bueno que lo son…qué bueno que son idiotas.-comento el sonriente príncipe- ah este paso, no tardaremos mucho en tener a la frontera bajo nuestro control…

_Imperio de Antares._

El barco llego a la orillas de Antares en plena noche. Los jóvenes descendieron del barco con gracia y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla. No sabían exactamente hacia dónde ir, pero si sabían que tenían que encontrar. Llegaron a uno de los puntos de vigilancia que Ilias había mandado a colocar, eran cinco guerreros. Dado que Koga no hablaba el idioma fue Souma quien con mucho cuidado explico que tenían que ver al general Ilias.

_Fortaleza, lugar de la legión de Ilias._

Los jóvenes miraron atentamente los estandartes que se hallaban a los costados de la entrada, de un azul intenso con un escorpión en plata y dos lanzas atrás. Koga paso saliva, estaba muerto de miedo. Fueron conducidos a una biblioteca donde Ilias les esperaba, la mirada sumamente calma del hombre provoco que las tensiones desaparecieran.

-Tengo entendido que quieren hablar con migo.-informo el calmado rubio, Souma estaba sorprendido por el parecido entre Regulus y su padre.- ¿Qué quieren decirme?-como respuesta, Souma le dio las cartas con el sello de Crux. El general hizo un movimiento con su mano y los guardias se retiraron-Regulus…-susurro al ver en que estaban escritas las cartas.

_Castillo de Wyvern, Reino de Eliseos._

El sol ya comenzaba a salir, Saga muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Tenía las manos sujetas hacia arriba por unas sogas que le cortaban la circulación por lo ajustadas que estaban. Luego de comprobar que con los azotes no conseguían nada. Optaron por atar a Saga a un poste y dejarlo al sol, sin agua y sin comida. Cerca del medio día escucho el ruido del casco de caballos. Un hombre revestido con una armadura negra violácea entro al patio del castillo. Sentado delante de él, había una persona, que parecía querer soltarse por todo los medios. Saga reconoció al jinete, no era otro que Minos… La persona que estaba sentada de lado, no podía verle bien, pero supuso que no era exactamente un compañero de viaje voluntario.

-Minos… Pero qué cosa tan linda, has traído del Imperio de los leones-comento el sonriente Aiakos, quien llegaba en compañía de Radamanthys para recibir al visitante.- Supongo que viniste una parte del viaje en barco…

-Por supuesto que si… y esta cosa linda casi se me escapa cuando estábamos en alta mar…-informo el otro mientras dejaba escapar una risa.

-¿Por qué la mordaza?-pregunto el tranquilo Radamanthys, Mino sujetaba con fuerza a la persona… a la chica. Saga no podía verle bien, lo único que distinguía era una corta caballera verde.

-Casi me arranca la oreja.-informo el de cabello plata con una risa.- Salió terrible la leoncita. Sera un placer domarla…

-¿Lithos?-Saga pudo ver quien era esa persona…-Atraparon a Lithos…-su cara estaba invadida por la sorpresa, su princesa había comenzado a entrenar en las artes de la guerra siguiendo el ejemplo de la general que estaba ahí amarrada y amordazada.- es imposible…-la chica miro hacia donde estaba él y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para los otros tres hombres.

-Camina…-Minos hizo caminar a Lithos hasta donde estaba Saga.- ¿Se conocen?-pregunto burlón, ninguno hizo nada para confirmar la pregunta.

-Si se conocen…-Aiakos tomo el mentón de Lithos con una de sus manos-será un placer usarte para el interrogatorio de Saga.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-bramo el teniente.

-Cállate-ordeno el sonriente Aiakos- esta es toda una belleza, sería una pena desperdiciarla…-Lithos le asesto una patada detrás de la rodilla, lo que obligo al general a colocar la rodilla golpeada en tierra.

-Te dije que era una pequeña fiera-informo el sonriente Minos.- así como eso, me tuve que soportar varias para traerla. No te atrevas a golpearla-Aparto a Lithos del alcance de Aiakos.

-Esta mugrosa…

-Seré mugrosa, pero por lo menos mi legión jamás perdió una batalla.-informo Lithos que se había logrado sacar la mordaza. Aiakos le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y esta vez no hubo Minos que salvara a la chica de la bofetada del general.

-Silencio…

-Ya mi preciosa Lithos…-Minos acaricio el pelo de la joven. Quien se corrió inmediatamente apenas sintió el tacto del hombre en su cabello. Saga miraba todo con rabia, no podía hacer nada por la chica.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo-gruño la chica que era fuertemente sujeta por el hombre.

-Lo que digas…-Minos le dedico una sonrisa cargada de burla.-Necesito una celda para la chica, luego de descansar proseguiré mi viaje hasta la corte del rey…-Radamanthys asintió y los tres hombres se alejaron con la general prisionera.

_Imperio de los Leones._

-Pero, padre.

-Lo siento, Aioros-el emperador cerró los ojos-Pero Lithos me fue muy clara con su pedido…-el príncipe cerro el puño- la quiero como una hija, por eso no pienso dejarla sola… Pero tú no podrás ir en su rescate.

-¿Entonces?

-Buscare la forma de libertar a Lithos, pero tienes prohibido acercarte a Eliseos.-miro fijamente a su hijo, quien se había acercado al palacio imperial y dejado sus tropas en la frontera solo para poder averiguar qué había pasado con su amor... ese amor que siempre se le escapaba.- espero que me hayas entendido.

-Sí, padre. Lo eh entendido.-informo el joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Prisión, Castillo de Wyvern, Reino de Eliseos._

-Pórtate bien leoncita-le susurro Minos al oído mientras le quitaba los amarres de la muñeca y le dejaba en la celda, que tan cortésmente Radamanthys le había suministrado.- vendré a verte en unas horas. -Lithos no dijo nada al respecto y se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia la puerta de reja.

-Supongo… que esto es el fin de mi vida…-cerro los ojos mientras se sentaba en posición de Loto. Miro las dos pequeñas dagas…-tal vez aun tenga una pequeña posibilidad de escapar…-volvió a colocar las dagas en, sus pequeños escondites, en los guanteletes.

_Biblioteca, Castillo de Wyvern._

-¿Cómo es eso que casi te deja sin oreja?-pregunto el sonriente Aiakos mientras mecía su copa de vino.

-Pues…

_Recuerdo._

_-No falta mucho para llegar a los barcos, mi bella leoncita…-dijo el sonriente general, que sostenía a Lithos de la cintura. La joven estaba callada, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero no importaba que pensara… el desarmaría sus planes. Dado que ella estaba en sus hilos._

_-Ojala que te caigas en el mar y te ahogues._

_-Pequeña… ya deberías entender…-Minos se acerco un poco su rostro al de ella, para susúrrale al oído-que apenas lleguemos… solo transcurrirán un par de días antes de nuestra boda…_

_-Sabes… me das asco-le susurro la joven al oído. Minos sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho cuando Lithos le mordió la oreja y para colmos parecía, dispuesta, a arrancársela con los dientes. Minos tuvo que golpear a Lithos en el estomago, para que esta le soltara. Una vez le hubiera soltado la arrojo de su caballo y desmonto. Cuando la joven comenzó a pararse la jalo de los cabellos y le susurro, con lujo de detalles, lo que le haría la noche de bodas… Luego le amordazo y la llevo, de los cabellos, de regreso al caballo._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Ten cuidado que no te muerda la noche especial…-Aiakos soltó una risa cargada de burla.-vaya que salió brava la chica…

-Eso la hace única…-comento Minos mientras mecía su copa.-domarla será todo un placer…

-Tú no la quieres porque se supone que sería la futura emperatriz del Imperio de los leones. -Radamanthys le miro por encima de su vaso de Whisky.

-En parte si… y en parte no.-Comento el otro sonriente- es una chica que pasara a la historia, humillarla… Es todo un placer para mí, porque no solo doblego su honor. También humillo todo lo que ella ha logrado…-bebió un poco de vino- es la mujer perfecta, solo que es de otro reino y sirve a otro rey… No se encontrara a otra mujer igual en ningún lado. Bonita, tenaz e Inteligente… tres grandes valores que tienen esa pequeña…

-Sera una patada bien grande para el emperador Kaiser, se entiende que la quiere como si de una hija se tratara.

-Por eso… es mucho más valiosa aun.-Minos soltó una risa cargada de burla.- le estaría tocando las narices al rey de los leones.

_Límite entre Reino de Bluegard y reino Asgard._

-Tío…-Camus acerco su montura a la del hombre- ¿hacia dónde?-se encontraban en una bifurcación de caminos, uno seguía por donde ellos habían llegado, otro salía hacia su izquierda y otro a la derecha.

-No conozco esta zona… elegir mal sería un grave error.

-Mejor no elijas nada Unity y dame al crio de ese bastardo…-dijo una burlona voz. Ambos príncipes hicieron girar a sus monturas, en poco tiempo habían sido rodeados.

-Death Toll…-Unity desenvaino su espada- rata inmunda… como hozas entrar a Bluegard…

-¿Cómo? Por la sencilla razón que quiero que tu cuñado sufra… Pero no te preocupes… cuidaremos bien del pequeño Camus…-un arquero apunto al corazón del menor.-tira la espada… o te quedaras sin sobrino… y juro que te dejare vivo para que te atormente el recuerdo-el hombre sonrió con burla, Unity tiro su espada a un lado… Mientras con la mirada buscaba algún hueco para hacer huir a su sobrino.-Desmonta.-vio que Unity no respondía, por lo tanto hizo un gesto al arquero quien tenso más aun su arco. El príncipe mayor desmonto- de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, príncipe Unity.- el hombre así lo hizo.-amarren al legitimo rey de Reino azul.-Al escuchar eso Camus abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¿Qué habían dicho? Un hombre le amarro las manos a Unity en la espala mientras otro se acercaba a Camus y le hacía desmontar.

Eran casi 30 hombres y estaban ellos dos solos. Camus, al igual que su tío, fue amarrado y amordazado. Una vez ambos nobles estuvieran fuertemente sujetos. Death Toll desmonto y se acerco sonriente a Camus. Cuando el hombre tomo al muchacho del mentón… Unity intento levantarse, pero le obligaron a seguir de rodillas. Death Toll miro sonriente al mayor.

-Señor…

-Pueden llevarse al Rey Unity, tiene una cita con los actuales gobernantes de Reino Azul…-A pesar que Unity intento resistirse, fue subido a un caballo y gran parte de los hombres se retiraron con él…-En cuanto a ti…-el hombre sonrió- te espera el resto de tu vida… la esclavitud… Súbanlo a mi caballo… vendrá con migo.

_Reino Azul._

Alexei caminaba por el inmenso jardín, esperaba que trajeran al responsable de la muerte de su hermana Natassia y al culpable de la desaparición de su sobrino. Unity, príncipe de Bluegard y legítimo rey de Reino azul. Pagaría caro la muerte de su hermana… Se detuvo y apretó con fuerza el puño.

-Pagaras caro tu error… Unity.

* * *

Desde un balcón, Dolbar el consejero real, miraba sonriente al príncipe. Mientras Unity estuviera vivo, el trono le correspondería a él. Claro está, una vez que se deshicieran del rey exiliado solo era cuestión de tiempo para deshacerse del principe Alexei. Los primos de este, Frey y Freya, también habían sido exiliados, pero se encontraban en Asgard. Donde no podrían ser tocados, dado que Odin, rey de Asgar les protegía.

-Hay Alexei… si supieras que fui yo quien mato a tu hermana y vendió a tu sobrino como esclavo… Ese mocoso estaba bien escondido… Unity le escondió bien a pesar que no pudo sacarlo de Reino Azul.-el hombre se alejo de la ventana.-Todo porque Unity planeaba hacer una ley de libertad de esclavos… tú, Natassia y tus primos le apoyaban… Pero ahora eres prisionero en tu propio reino sin saberlo. Cuando hayas matado a Unity, te quitare de mi camino y me apoderare del trono de Reino azul…

_Continuara._


End file.
